The Girl from France
by newvian-whovian
Summary: There's one more newcomer to the third season of Total Drama! What will happen? Ezekiel/OC, mentions of Alejandro/OC, and MAYBE a secret pairing!
1. Walk Like an Egyptian, Part 1

**I've done so many things with Jane! I put her in my story that is actually rated M, I put her in an app for RandomGhostie's "Total Awesome Drama," (She didn't make it, but my other character, Mark, did) and I'm writing another story with her. And I've decided to make this another OC/? story. What if there was another newcomer to TDWT, as well as Alejandro, Sierra, and later Blaineley? I should also note that a lot of what Jane says, as in this story she is French, there will be a number at the end of the entire line. It will be explained what the foreign words mean at the end of each chapter. Also, this has slight Ezekiel/OC, Alejandro/OC, and maybe some other OC/? pairings in this story.**

* * *

(Jane's POV)

"We have three newcomers! First, she's able to charm the pants off of most boys, and a few girls, too! She's the daughter of a French farmhand and his wife, and claims to have a very high IQ! Jane!" Chris announced. I stepped out of the bus. People had fallen in front of the bus.

"Here, _mes amis_, let me help you!" I said in my smooth French accent. I helped up the boys, first, who were introduced as Tyler and Ezekiel. (1)

"Wow, eh!" Ezekiel said, a little scared.

"Ezekiel, is it? I heard that you know _Francais_!" I said. "Maybe we could have a conversation in the language one day!" (2)

"_Vraiment__?__Eh bien__,__j'espère que__nous __sommes __sur la__même équipe__cette saison__!__" _Ezekiel said. I smiled and turned to Tyler. (3)

"Are you okay? Do you have any scratches from falling down?" I said, in the first sentence free of French since I had arrived that I had spoken.

I must make it clear. I am multilingual. I speak English, French, Spanish, and Japanese. Yeah, I know, but my dad's a freaking farmhand! I had to make up for it by becoming incredibly smart for my age! I have an IQ of 150. Yep, I'm a genius!

I turned to the girls who had fallen. They were introduced as Izzy and Bridgette.

"Here, _mes amis_, let me help you!" I helped up the two girls.

"Wowee," Izzy said.

"I like boys!" Bridgette shouted.

Later, on the plane, Ezekiel was annoying Chris. A lot. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Ne__pas__le rendre fou__.__C'est une __mauvaise idée__,__" _I whispered. He shut up immediately. (4)

"_Merci,"_ Ezekiel muttered. I was pretty sure that we'd be great friends. (5)

Then, it came to the song.

**Courtney: Up!**

**Courtney and Izzy: Up!**

**Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up!**

**Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: Up!**

**Harold: Sing!**

**Harold and Cody: Sing!**

**Harold, Cody, and DJ: Sing!**

**Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: Sing!**

**Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: We're flying.**

**Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: And singing.**

**Everyone except Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen: We're flying and we're singing!**

**Sierra: Come fly with us!**

**Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us!**

**Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!**

**Bridgette: Come fly with us!**

**Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!**

**Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must.**

**Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.**

**Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!**

**Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!**

**Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!**

**DJ: Come fly with us!**

**DJ and LeShawna: Come fly with us!**

**Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!**

**Chef Hatchet: I try.**

**Ezekiel and Jane: Je m'envole et le chant, et je crois que je vais me faire mal! **(6)

**Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us!**

**Owen: We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! (clang!)**

**Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!**

**Gwen and Duncan: No!**

**Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-**

**Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!**

**Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!**

**Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go!**

**Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!**

**Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?**

**Duncan: This sucks!**

**Everyone except Duncan and Owen: Yeah!**

At the end, I was positioned directly in front of Duncan. Courtney immediately started griping.

"WHY did you have to sing in French?" Courtney griped at me and Zeke. "None of us understood what you just said!"

"We said, well, sang, 'We're flying and singing, and I think I'm going to get hurt,' _Mademoiselle_ CIT," I spat.

"Yeah, eh!" Zeke said.

Later, we landed in Egypt.

"An eleven hour flight, not to mention the food, and now, we've got a CHALLENGE?" LeShawna shouted.

"Don't you love this game?" Chris said. I almost whispered something to Ezekiel, when I noticed that he wasn't there. I searched.

"Zeke? Where is Zeke?" I said.

"Somewhere between here and Canada. Remember? I threw him out after the song because he didn't sing!" Chris said.

"Um, yes, he did! He sang with me!" I explained.

"_Chris McLean __est __idiot __de __proportions __explosives__! __Il __est __un incompétent__, __stupide__, __noix de __cerveau__..._AAAHHH!"I shouted in the confessional. (7)

"Oh, well, that sucks for him!" Chris said, then explained the challenge to us. We had to deal with a pyramid. We raced to the finish line either over or under the pyramid. I didn't really hear anything else, because I was getting dizzy from the heat.

"I-I think I'm gonna…" I said, and heard gasps, running footsteps, and sliding on sand before falling unconscious.

(No one's POV)

Jane had fallen unconscious. Alejandro ran to catch her before she could hit the ground. He slid in to catch her once he gained enough momentum. Yes, he was that far away.

"Get her into the plane!" LeShawna shouted.

"Or, someone carry her through the challenge!" Chris said, obviously not happy. Alejandro picked her up with little difficulty and ran to go under the pyramid. Then, she started waking up.

(Jane's POV)

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the Spanish boy's arms. He was carrying me through the challenge.

"_Qu'est-il arrivé_?" I asked.

"_¿Qué__?__" _Alejandro said.

"_¿Qué pasó__?__" _I explained. (8)

"You passed out, I think because of the heat," Alejandro said.

"Oh, well, that happens a lot," I said. I tried to stand up, and stumbled into Alejandro, who caught me.

"I'll carry you if you're still too dizzy to walk," Alejandro said. I nodded silently, and he picked me up bridal style. We walked in just as Noah was saying something.

"Great! Our friendly neighborhood host dude forgot to tell us that there are different paths!" Noah said.

"My parents told me how to detect the correct way through when I was little," I said. I wiped my hand on my shirt and licked my finger. I held it up, and Alejandro carried me towards the first doorway. I felt nothing. The next one, I felt something. I motioned for Alejandro to go through that path. He did, and we emerged out of the pyramid after Bridgette and Lindsay did. Alejandro started to carry me to were the first team was standing, when Chris stopped us.

"Bridgette and Lindsay round out Team 1. You are the first two of Team 2!" Chris said.

"And dude, why are you carrying her?" he continued.

"She's still dizzy," Alejandro said.

"You can try to put me down now. I'll see if I can walk," I said. Alejandro gently stood me to my feet, and I stumbled into him again. Alejandro caught me before I could hit the ground from the transferred momentum.

"Well, congratulations! You get…" Chris said, as Noah and Owen ran out of the pyramid, chased by Izzy, who was wrapped in bandages, carrying another bandaged figure.

"Izzy, you're carrying the undead!" Noah shouted.

"Cool! Bite me and I can become your undead friend!" Izzy shouted. The figure jumped out of Izzy's grasp and pulled off the bandages covering his face.

"Thanks for all the help, ya knobs!" Ezekiel shouted.

"Zeke, didn't we leave you at Halifax or Whitehorse, or whatever?" Chris said.

"It's called landing gear, homie! I grabbed onto it and climbed up, hiding in the cargo hold, eh!" Ezekiel said.

"Smart, but you're still out, dude!" Chris said.

"Come on, Chris! Alejandro, could you let me go?" I said. Alejandro did so. I walked over to Chris, staggering slightly. "Come on, Chris! Just let the little guy on. Please!" I said, throwing on my pouty face and the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure!" Chris said. "Zeke, go ahead and join Team 2." Zeke walked over to us.

"Jane, why are you with the pretty boy, eh?" Zeke said, glaring at Alejandro.

"Jealous much, _Amigo_?" Alejandro said.

"Boys, boys-WHOA!" I said, stumbling as I detached myself from Alejandro's grasp.

"Well, maybe I am, or maybe I'm not, eh!" Zeke shouted.

"Well, Zeke, you probably should be jealous!" Alejandro said. "If you love her, that is."

Everyone had turned to hear the altercation between the homeschooled redneck who spoke eight languages and the Spanish diplomat's son who spoke three. At Alejandro's last line, everyone gasped. Zeke was blushing a little. I was fuming. I roared and pounced on the Spanish male, punching him in the jaw. The guys were cheering me on, while the girls were looking in slight horror. Zeke was surprised. Finally, Chris got some interns to pull me off of Alejandro. I kicked and screamed shouts of "Let me at him!" and "_Permettez-moi __de lui__!" _(9)

"Well, I guess this concludes this episode! Will any teeth remain in Alejandro's mouth by the end of the season? Does Zeke love Jane? Can this show get any hotter? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Chris said.

* * *

**Translations! (Everything under here was in French in the story, unless marked otherwise.)**

**(1) my friends**

**(2) French**

**(3) Really? Well, I hope we are on the same team this season!**

**(4) Don't make him mad. It's a bad idea.**

**(5) Thank you**

**(6) We're flying and singing, and I think I'm going to get hurt!**

**(7) Chris McLean is an idiot of explosive proportions! He's an incompetent, stupid, nutbrained...**

**(8) What happened?;What?;What happened? (French;Spanish;Spanish)**

**(9) Let me at him!  
**


	2. Walk Like an Egyptian, Part 2

In the next episode, the interns still held me away from Alejandro. I calmed down after a while.

"So, Zeke, how does it feel to have a girl fight for you?" Chris said mockingly.

"Not funny, eh," Zeke said.

"I'm serious this time! I mean, look at her! She just fought Alejandro after a comment made towards you!" Chris explained.

"Let me go!" I shouted. The interns let me go, and I landed on my feet. Alejandro was standing up by then. I kicked him where it hurt.

"Take it easy, Frenchie," Chris said. "On another note, it's time to name your teams!"

Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette, Lindsay, and DJ shouted, "Team Victory!"

Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Cody, and Izzy shouted, "Team Amazon!"

We were debating on a name, when Sierra said, "Ooh! I got it! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

"What?" we shouted.

"Haha, best team name ever!" Chris said. "Here are your rewards from the last challenge! Team Amazon, you get a camel! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot…"

"I think there were only four reallys," Alejandro pointed out.

"You get a goat!" Chris continued as a goat ran in and rammed into Tyler. "Team Victory, here you go!" Chris threw a stick towards Team Victory.

"The people who come in last get a camel, and we get a STICK?" LeShawna complained.

"All will be explained later! Your next challenge is a camel race!" Chris said. I looked around.

"_Où sont __les __chameaux__?_" I asked. (1)

"What?" Chris said.

"Where are the camels, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"It's a _camel _race, not a _camels _race," Chris explained.

"_Idiot __incompétent__...__" _I muttered. Zeke laughed.

"Chris is such an idiot! You must have a camel for each team to have a camel race! Idiot…" I said in the confessional.

Alejandro was piling everyone onto the goat. He had them perfectly balanced, and he motioned for me and Zeke to jump on his shoulders. I did, and Zeke was on his other shoulder.

"We're perfectly balanced!" Owen exclaimed.

Then that dreaded ding was heard.

"You don't want to get killed by the scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all killy," Chris explained, purposely knocking down a vat full of scarab beetles.

"Sing, and maybe they won't kill you," Chris said. Music started.

**Alejandro****:****No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!****  
****Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro****:****You don't wanna eat us up.****  
****Owen****:****We're mostly full of gas. No, no!****  
****Gwen, Courtney, Heather****:****It's mating time for scarabs.****  
****LeShawna****:****So, what'cha waiting on?****  
****Izzy****:****Just ignore us humans!****  
****Cody****:****Ooooo.****  
****All (except Bridgette and Ezekiel)****:****And make out till the break of dawn!****  
****Alejandro and Cody****:****It's lovin' time.****  
****Gwen, Courtney, and Heather****:****Lovin' time, lovin' time...****  
****Alejandro and Jane****:****Scarab mating season.****  
****Alejandro and Cody****:****It's lovin' time****  
****Gwen, Courtney, and Heather****:****Lovin' time, lovin' time...****  
****Alejandro****:****Scarabs, get busy now...****  
****Harold****:****It's lovin' time.****  
****Gwen, Courtney, and Heather****:****Lovin' time, lovin' time...****  
****All (except Ezekiel)****:****Scarab mating season.****  
****Cody****:****It's lovin' time.****  
****Gwen, Courtney, and Heather****:****Lovin' time, lovin' time...****  
****All (except Ezekiel)****:****Scarab mating season!****  
****Ezekiel****: Seasonal, eh! Whoa, no wait!**

The scarabs turned on us, and we stacked back onto the goat. The goat ran away. We eventually saw Team Amazon on their goat.

"Team Amazon, _mes amis_, you are going to lose," I said in my smooth French accent.

"No, Frenchie, you're going to lose!" Heather said.

"What a snappy comeback…" I countered.

"Whatever! You're going to lose, Frenchie," Courtney exclaimed.

Alejandro then made the goat go towards the water that he saw.

"_Au revoir__, __les perdants__!__" _I shouted. (2)

"Do they know that you called them losers?" Ezekiel said.

"_Non, __ils __n'en ont pas__,"_ I said, smirking. Zeke and I laughed. (3)

"Good one, eh!" Zeke said.

"Okay, can someone tell me what Jane is saying?" Owen questioned.

"_Non,_" I said.

"Okay," Owen said. We reached the Nile. Chris was shouting something unintelligible.

"_Qu'avez-vous __dit__?" _I shouted. (4)

Chris pulled out a megaphone that was roughly Chef's size.

"Your third and final challenge in Egypt is to basket-weave a boat and get across the Nile River, avoiding the crocodiles that we stocked it with!" Chris shouted.

"This is great!" Sierra shouted. "I'm a tenth generation basket weaver!"

"I'm good at basket weaving, too," I said. We all hopped off of the goat. Sierra and I agreed on a design and started weaving the boat really fast. Then, Team Amazon came up on the camel.

"Basket-weave a BOAT?" Heather shouted.

"Hi, Izzy!" Sierra said, distracted. I rolled my eyes and continued speed-weaving. Pretty soon, I was done. Sierra was gushing over Cody, and Izzy over Owen.

"We should switch teams!" Sierra suggested.

"Yeah!" Izzy agreed.

"I know Chris will allow it! He's awesome like that!" Sierra said as Chris came over here on a boat.

"I'll allow it!" Chris said, going back across the river. Sierra started weaving Team Amazon's boat, and was finished in no time. It was bigger than ours, but only because their reward was bigger.

"Come on, Team!" I shouted, jumping into the boat. Alejandro called over the goat. Everyone set off. I had an oar. The song bell was heard.

"It's time for a musical reprise!" Chris shouted. We all groaned.

"Hey, if you had finished the song last time, you wouldn't have to, Zeke!" Chris said, openly accusing Zeke, who ducked down a little.

**Alejandro:****Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?****  
****Courtney:****We don't mean to bug you!****  
****Gwen:****Please let us reach the shore!****  
****Camel:****(honks twice) ****  
****Lindsay:****These crocs are getting killy!****  
****Harold:****Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!****  
****Alejandro and Jane:****It's rowin' time!****  
****Everyone else:****Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!****  
****Everyone:****Crocodile season!****  
****DJ:****It's rowin' time!****  
****Everyone else:****Crocodiles! Crocodiles!****  
****DJ:****Tell me I'm not sinkin'!****  
****Cody:****Yeah, it's rowin' time!****  
****Everyone else:****Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!****  
****Everyone:****Crocodile season!****  
****Alejandro and Jane:****It's rowin' time!****  
****Everyone else:****Rowin' time! Rowin' time!****  
****Sierra****:****Til the Amazons...****  
****Team Amazon:****Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!**

At the end of the song, I had an angry look on my face as Heather came up to me.

"We told you that you would lose, Frenchie!" she said. I merely flipped her off.

"Heather, I've seen the first season. Don't think that you could manipulate me," I said in my French accent. She glared at me, and I glared back.

"Now, as long as everyone has their rewards, there will be no elimination tonight!" Everyone cheered except for Lindsay.

"I lost the stick," Lindsay said, causing her team to glare at her.

"Victory to elimination! Team Amazon to First class! Team I am Super Amazingly Hot to economy class!"

Later, in economy class, I was leaning against a wall, trying to sleep, but a rat fell into my mouth. I spit it out.

"Stupid rats, stupid economy class, stupid… AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that we didn't eliminate anybody, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Yes, you have lasted longer than last _saison_," I said.

"Jane, _mi amiga_, how are you doing?" Alejandro said.

"_No está mal__. __¿Y tú?__"_ I said.

"_Muy bien, gracias,_" Alejandro said. _"__¿Qué __idiomas __hablas__?" _(5)

"_Español__, francés, ingles, __y __japonés," _I answered. (6)

"_Muy interesante_," Alejandro said. "_Yo hablo español, ingles, y japoné_s." (7)

"_Muy bien_," I said. (8)

"_Gracias_," He said.

"_De nada,_" I said.

"Jane, you speak Japanese?" I heard Noah say from the other bench.

"Yeah. I didn't say it in English, though," I said.

"I know the names of the other major languages in Spanish," Noah said. Owen was sitting next to him, eating.

"What is that?" Noah asked Owen.

"Croissant," he claimed.

"Where'd you get a croissant?" Noah asked.

"I gave it to him. He wanted to know what French snacks were like. I know how to make croissants because my dad taught me when I was little," I said.

"Cool," Noah said.

We continued to talk.

(Chris's POV)

"How will our contestants fare next time? How will we torture our contestants? How will Jane charm her friends? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

**Translations (it's in French unless indicated otherwise)**

**(1) Where are the camels?**

**(2) Goodbye, losers!**

**(3)****No, they don't.**

**(4) What did you say?**

**(5) What languages do you speak? (Spanish)**

**(6) Spanish, French, English, and Japanese (Spanish)**

**(7) Very interesting. I speak Spanish, English, and Japanese. (Spanish)**

**(8) Very good. (Spanish)**


	3. Super Happy Fun Time Japan

(Chris's POV)

"Egypt! It was hot and full of surprises! The eighteen contestants were split into three teams, with Team Me Be Hot with seven players, Victory with five, now four, players, and Amazon with six. In the end, it was Lindsay who took the Drop of Shame. Now, there are seventeen players left. Who will be voted off this time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" I said.

(Jane's POV)

I was just waking up to Chris telling us via intercom to go to the common area. I woke up and burped loudly.

"Euhhhh, excuse me…" I excused myself.

"Haha, good one, Jane!" Owen shouted, then burped even louder.

"Looks like you beat me," I said. I stood up and went to the common area.

"Today, we'll be going to Japan!" Chris said as Chef burst in the door in an obviously Chinese outfit. But, of course, Harold had to open his big mouth.

"That is so a Chinese outfit! Your cultural insensitivity is just… GOSH! Just… GOSH!" he said. Chef then sliced the door open and everyone was sucked out of the plane. The song bell rang.

"Seriously? I mean, seriously?" Noah shouted.

"Sing, and maybe I'll save your musical buttocks! And put your backs into it!" Chris shouted back as we fell.

**Courtney:We're singing as we're falling!  
Heather:While some are cannon-balling!  
Izzy: Yeah!  
Alejandro and Jane:Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!  
Noah and Owen:We might just go ka-blooey!  
Harold and Tyler:Get smushed and become chewy!  
Everyone:Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!  
LeShawna: Billionairess!  
Cody: Billiard's Champion!  
DJ: Make it home to see my momma!  
Sierra: Marry Cody!  
Bridgette: Catch a barrel!  
Jane: **_**Trouver mes parents à Paris **_(1)**  
Courtney: Corporate lawyer!  
Gwen: Prom destroyer!  
Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
Alejandro: Lion tamer!  
Owen: New food namer!  
Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars!  
Noah:But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!  
Izzy:Before we smash into the ground from the sky!  
DJ:Flat into little pieces!  
Harold:Heads merged with our feet-ses!  
LeShawna:That would really suck and here's why:  
Bridgette:We'd like to keep on living!  
Alejandro:So Chris, We hope you're giving:  
Sierra: Some wings!  
Courtney: A jetpack!  
Gwen: A rift in time!  
Heather: Parachute!  
Noah: Waterbed!  
Tyler: A trampoline!  
Izzy: Springy shoes!  
Alejandro: Rocket boots!  
Jane: Flying squirrel!  
LeShawna: Bubble bath!  
Ezekiel: Mattress!  
DJ: Momma!  
Owen: Pizza! No!Chips and some dip will do!  
Everyone:Cause there's still so much to do before we die!Yeah, we said it!There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!Yeah!  
Owen: Yeah!**

Everyone screamed, but you could hear mine and Noah's first. We landed in a gigantic bowl of rice. I popped my head up quickly, as did everyone else. Alejandro was showing off his knowledge in the Japanese language. I smirked.

"I see Alejandro is flirting again, eh?" Ezekiel said from behind me. I screamed and got in a fighting stance before realizing that it was Ezekiel.

"Don't do that!" I shouted.

Later, we were in a gigantic pinball arena.

"Your challenge is to last as long as you can playing Super Human Mega Pinball Smash! It's basically giant pinball! One person from your team is in the pinball of your team's color, and shares it with an animal! Who's up for Team Victory?" Chris asked. DJ stepped forward.

"Okay, DJ! Here's your pinball buddy!" Chris said, throwing a panda to DJ, and it immediately started mauling him. I winced and looked away.

"Team Perfect Me?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it," I said.

"No, _laflor, _I'll do it!" Alejandro said.

"_Non_, Alejandro, I want to do it."

"I can't allow you to harm _su belleza_," Alejandro said, lifting my chin to meet my eyes.

"_Mi belleza?_" I said, feeling a swoon coming over me. (2)

"_Sí, su belleza,_" Alejandro said. I exhaled a contented sigh, obviously intoxicated by him. I fainted, and Zeke ran in to catch me. (3)

(Nobody's POV)

"You seriously need to quit that, eh!" Ezekiel shouted at Alejandro.

"What can I say? I overwhelm her," Alejandro said.

"Just a little too much, eh!" Zeke shouted, obviously pissed off.

"Calm down,_ amigo,_" Alejandro said.

"You just get in that pinball!" Ezekiel shouted, finally standing up for himself. Alejandro backed away and received his pinball buddy, which was another panda. He charmed it, making it love him immediately. Jane started to wake up.

(Jane's POV)

Next thing I knew, Ezekiel was glaring at Alejandro, who had just gotten into a blue pinball with a panda.

"whoa, what happened?" I asked.

"Ale-jerk-dro over there charmed you a little too much, you fainted, and I'm still shaking from adrenaline, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Adrenaline?" I said.

"Yeah. I yelled at him a little," Zeke said. I smiled. The boy could fight if he wanted to.

(Ezekiel's POV)

After seeing Jane smile, I felt a little pang in my chest. What could that be? I'm not really sure, but I'll find out. I'll have to ask somebody later, maybe Noah.

Later, we had a little break after we won. I pulled Noah aside.

"Dude, what's up?" Noah said. I looked up.

"Um, I think I see a light up there," I said. Noah facepalmed.

"What's going on? Why did you want to talk to me?" Noah questioned.

"Well, whenever I'm with Jane, I feel a pang in my chest. It's really strange, eh. I also feel the need to be around her all the time. I have no idea what's going on," I admitted. Noah snickered.

"You're in love, Homeschool! And you've got it bad for Frenchie!" Noah said. "I suggest going to talk to her, but don't be awkward like most guys who are in love." I took the news with slight shock.

"Or, at least try not to be awkward," Noah continued. I glared at him slightly. I walked back over to my team.

(Jane's POV)

I couldn't explain this. When I was near Ezekiel, I felt a pang in my chest. I also felt as if I had to be with him a lot. I pulled Izzy off to the side to help me.

"What's up, Frenchie?" Izzy said.

"Every time Ezekiel looks at me, I feel a pang in my chest. I also feel as if I have to be with him all the time. What could that be?" I asked her. Izzy lol'ed.

"Frenchie, you're in love! And you've got it bad for Homeschool!" Izzy said. "Just talk to him! I saw him pull Noah aside, and back in the pinball arena, he defended you from Alejandro while you were unconscious. He's got to have it bad for you, too, Frenchie!" Izzy said. She and I went back to the team when Zeke pulled me to the side.

"Jane, I want to say something…" "Zeke, I want to say something…"

"I think I love you! What? You too?" we said in unison. I shook my head.

"You love me?" I asked Zeke, who nodded.

"Your accent is so hypnotic, and I feel drawn to you, eh," Zeke said. "You're also very pretty and you don't care that you do! Most girls do care if they look good, and are very self-centered, eh. And you love me back?"

"Yes, you just have that thing about you that drives me crazy! And I cannot help this feeling that I get when I'm around you," I said.

"I don't know what to do now, eh," Zeke said. "What do I-" I silenced him with a kiss.

(Ezekiel's POV)

"I don't know what to do now, eh," I said. "What do I-" My sentence was stopped by her lips on mine. I was surprised. She kissed me! My eyes were wide open for a minute, then closed. She broke away when the need for air became prominent. She and I both tried to catch our breath.

(Izzy's POV)

I looked over at Zeke and Jane. They were kissing, Zeke's eyes wide open, then closing. They broke away a minute later, trying to catch their breath. I smiled and turned to Noah, who had seen it as well. I smiled big, and he smiled as well. What a rare occurrence!

(Jane's POV)

Then, we had to go to first class in the plane.

"Your next challenge is to create a commercial for Chef's new product, Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails."

"Your next challenge is to create a commercial for Chef's new product, Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails."

"Seriously?" Duncan said.

"Yes! You will have the ability to search through the cargo hold for your props and/or costumes. Team Me Be Hot has first pick, then Team Victory, then Team Amazon! Go ahead, you guys!" Chris said.

My team went into the cargo hold. I tripped over something and landed face-first on the floor. Zeke and Alejandro both rushed to me, but Alejandro got to me first. He started to pick me up when I scratched him. He dropped me to tend to his wounds. I started to get up off of the floor, when I felt Zeke's hands helping me up. I looked into his eyes and blushed.

"Earth to Frenchie and Homeschool!" Izzy shouted. Zeke helped me up all the way, and we went back to the team.

"Tiny buildings, spider costume and alien head, army hats! Owen could dress up as the monster, and we can build a tiny Tokyo! Then, Owen will destroy it, and we wear the army hats and stop him with the candies! Then, we sing a song!" Alejandro suggested. We all agreed. We grabbed an empty box and put the stuff in it. We went to go film our commercial. Later, Tyler and Noah worked on the city. Alejandro and I were talking, and decided to sample the product. We both ate one. It tasted like…

"Rotted fish intestine with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment!" both of us shouted in the confessional. Yes, we shared the confessional this time. We both threw up as well.

"Owen stomp! Owen stomp good!" Owen was shouting as he stomped. Noah stopped him.

"Hold on there, Chubby Buddy. Let us finish the tiny city first."

Later, we went to view them all. We were first.

"RAWR! Monster noises! RAWR!" Owen said as he destroyed the tiny city.

"Oh, no, The large, out-of-shape monsterrrrrr!" Alejandro said.

"We must ruuuun!" Tyler said.

"Think of the childrennnnnnnn!" Noah said.

"He's so hot!" Izzy said.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Zeke and I said, bolting.

"I know! We shall stop him this way!" Alejandro said, throwing a candy fish tail at Owen, who ate it.

"Oh, delicious!" Owen said as Zeke and I came back.

"Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, better than no-no! Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time, Taste so good, Wash your face!" We all sang.

Team Victory's commercial was stupid.

Team Amazon's commercial had that WTF factor. But it won, because Chef likes exploding doughnuts. Go figure. We were in Loser class again with Team Victory, who lost epically. They came back from elimination one player short. I didn't see Harold. He must have been voted off. Now, Team Victory had DJ, LeShawna, and Bridgette.

Zeke and I were sitting in the corner of a bench. A rat fell on my head, and I screamed. Zeke took it off of my head and threw it down. It ran away.

"Jane, it's gone, eh," Zeke said. I hugged him.

"_Vous êtes douce, Zeke," _I said. We kissed once more. (4)

(Chris's POV)

"Aww, how cu-ute! How will Frenchie and Homeschool's relationship hold before someone intervenes? Will Team Victory ever actually secure a victory? Will LeShawna miss Harold? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**Translations**

**(1) Find my parents in Paris, France**

**(2) My beauty? (Spanish)**

**(3) Yes, your beauty. (Spanish)**

**(4) You are sweet, Zeke.**


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

**Finally! I finish a whole episode in one chapter! I must say that I am vowing to post one chapter each day, if possible!**

* * *

(Chris's POV)

"Japan! Yeah, we had fun! Zeke finally stood up for himself against Alejandro, all while Jane was unconscious. Alejandro showed off his skill in the Japanese language, and Jane and Zeke actually kissed! In the end, it was Harold who took the Drop of Shame. How will their relationship hold before someone intervenes? Will Alejandro charm someone else this time? Can my hair get any silkier? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(Heather's POV)

I passed through loser class today to see Frenchie and Homeschool kissing. I figured that I must do something about it. I went up to Alejandro and asked him to come off to the side.

"What is it, _mi amiga_?" Alejandro asked.

"Zeke and Jane are starting to annoy me. Do you think you could help me intervene?" I asked him.

"No, it would destroy the balance my team has. I hope that you're not trying to unbalance our team. Are you?" Alejandro said.

"No! No, I wouldn't dare do that. I won't require your services," I said, walking back to first class. I went up to Courtney.

"Courtney, I know we're not the best of friends, but I want to break Frenchie and Homeschool apart. It will imbalance their team, causing them not to want to work together, thus, in turn, causing their eliminations!"

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Courtney said. I took that as her agreeing.

"So, how do you want to go through with it?" Courtney said.

"I kinda want to pull what I did with Trent and Gwen in season one. Sure, it's cruel, but it's the best way. I don't want it to be predictable, so you should probably do it," I said. Courtney had an evil smile on her face. I went to get Zeke. I saw Courtney go to the elimination room.

"Hey, Zeke, I think Courtney wants to see you," I said. I saw Jane get a slight scowl on her face, directed at me.

"Hey, it's Courtney. She didn't tell me what she wanted," I said.

"Well, if Courtney needs me, then I guess I oughta talk to her, eh," Zeke said, then I walked towards the elimination room. Zeke went in and I went back for Jane.

"Hey, Jane, I almost forgot! Courtney wants to see you, too!" I said. She raised an eyebrow, but stood up and went towards the elimination room. I snuck in and signaled that Jane was coming.

(Jane's POV)

I walked into the elimination room to see Courtney kissing Zeke! Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran back to loser class, crying.

(Ezekiel's POV)

"Courtney, what is it, eh?" I asked Courtney when I went into the elimination room.

"It's Frenchie-er, Jane. She's just been so mean to me, that…" Courtney was crying, "…that I don't think that you should be with her, after all of the stuff she said about you in French, I used the translator app on my PDA, and, I'm pretty sure that you know French, but here it is…" Courtney held out her PDA.

"_Zeke n'est pas le garçon pour moi, mais je vais lui chaîne le long de m'aider à aller plus loin dans le jeu. Je ne peux pas réellement date à laquelle un enseignement à domicile perdant!__" _I heard a voice that sounded just like Jane.

"_Zeke is not the boy for me, but I'm going to string him along to help me get further in the game. I can't date a home schooled loser!" _the PDA said after that.

"I can't let you be strung along, Zeke. You're just too nice for that to happen to you!" Courtney said, hugging me.

"You are not a loser to me," she said, then kissed me. My eyes were wide open, then closed. She broke it after a while and I walked off.

(Courtney's POV)

"I can't let you be strung along, Zeke. You're just too nice for that to happen to you!" I said, hugging Zeke. I saw Heather doing a signal.

"You're not a loser to me," I said, then kissed Zeke. I broke the kiss after a minute and he walked away. I smirked, then went over to Heather, who high-fived me. We snuck back into first class.

(The Viewer's POV)

"JERK!"

"User!"

"I thought we had…"

"…something special! I was wrong, eh!"

"You are dead to me. DEAD!"

(Jane's POV)

"Okay, whose neck do you need me to wring, Frenchie?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Izzy," I said.

"Come on, Frenchie! You've got to tell me!" Izzy persisted.

"Alright, Izzy, I saw Zeke kissing Courtney," I admitted.

"Which one do I injure?" Izzy said.

"Do not hurt anyone. I will get my revenge my way," I said. I dug through my suitcase and found what I was looking for.

(Ezekiel's POV)

Man, I feel like crap. Am I supposed to feel this way after kissing a girl that isn't my girlfriend? Probably. I decided to apologize to Jane.

"Jane, I-" I started, when Jane put a finger over my lips.

"Save it. I saw what you did with _Courtney,_" she spat.

"Jane, I just wanted to apologize!" I said. She turned to me, her face full of hurt.

"You kissed her! And you want to apologize?" she said.

"She kissed me, eh!" I countered.

"That's what they always say," she said.

"Look, I was tricked. She played a clip of you saying that you were stringing me along to get further in the game. It was obviously fake, but I played along, eh!" I shouted.

"Really? Courtney tricked me!" she said. "Izzy, I need you to confront Courtney! She tricked my boyfriend."

"What? I can't understand your accent!" Izzy said.

"Confront Courtney, eh!" I said.

"Okay!" Izzy said.

"So, are we okay?" I asked.

"_Oui,_ Ezekiel," she said. She smiled, and I smiled back.

(Jane's POV)

"Prepare for a bumpy landing!" Chris said. It really was a bumpy landing. We were in the Yukon. I had just enough time to change into my heavy winter coat. Yes, I was prepared. I stepped out of the plane last. Chris was in a winter coat, but nobody else was, except for me, of course.

"Hello! Where are our jackets?" Heather asked.

"Okay, they've been ordered. They won't be here for 6-8 weeks, but when they do arrive, I'll be sure to hand them out. Jane, why do you have one?" Chris said.

"I was prepared! It gets cold in the northern part of France. Sure, not this cold, but still cold!" I said, my hands in my pockets, clutching a bottle of hot water to keep my hands warm. I was sure that someone would get stuck to a pole, and I had to have a bottle or two of hot water.

"Maybe we could huddle for warmth?" Bridgette said. Ezekiel went over to me.

"Your challenge is to go across this partially frozen river, and to a sled! They are first come, first serve, so, be quick! First one to the sled pulls it." I started jumping over the ice floes, but I slipped and faceplanted on one. I got back up and ran. My hood fell down and my deep brown hair blew around in the ice cold air. I got to the sleds after Tyler and Izzy did. They had already left, so I ran. Zeke caught up with me. I spotted Alejandro and Bridgette ahead, about to kiss. Alejandro jumped onto the sled, and Bridgette kissed a pole. I got there right as the song bell rang. Then, Team Amazon showed up.

**Bridgette****:****The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****Oooh, mess!****  
****Bridgette****:****It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****Oooh, chest!****  
****Bridgette****:****I tried to fit two men in my soul!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****Oooh, soul!****  
****Bridgette****:****I ended up stuck to a pole!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!****  
****Bridgette****:****I fell for every little thing that he said!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****Oooh, said!****  
****Bridgette****:****And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****Oooh, sled!****  
****Bridgette****:****He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Jane, and Heather****:****Oooh, place!****  
****Bridgette****:****Would someone pour warm water down my face?****  
****Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Jane, Ezekiel, and Sierra****:****She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!****  
****Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!**

Chris applauded.

"Team Amazon, begone!" he said.

"I mean it! Pour water on my face!" Bridgette said, slurred. Chris had another moment of being himself. I decided not to reveal my bottle of warm water until he was gone. He left, and I pulled a bottle out of my jacket pocket. Bridgette smiled. I handed it to her, and she poured some over her tongue. She was detached from the pole.

"Thanks, Jane!" Bridgette said, trying to hand back the bottle. I refused to take it.

"You can have that! I'm sure that you'll need it!" I said, revealing another bottle of water. She smiled, thanked me, and began running to find her sled. Zeke and I ran to find ours.

By the time we got there, all of the teams were there, all except for Bridgette. She was right behind us. She caught up with us. Zeke ran ahead and crossed the finish line. Bridgette and I were a while away, but we could see the finish line. Bridgette's hair tie broke, as well as my two. I sped ahead a little, then Bridgette sped ahead of me. It went on like that until I crossed the line first. Bridgette slid across the line.

"No!" she said. Then we saw Cody running across the line. How did he miss the sled?

"You mean we lost?" Cody said. His team glared at him. My team cheered me on. I had won the challenge for my team! We had first class for the first time, and all because of me! Zeke kissed me.

"You know, I feel awesome! I actually won the challenge for my team! It was me vs. Bridgette, and I won! Bridgette is just lucky that Cody was behind us. She probably would have been voted off. Who will Team Amazon vote out? I must know!" I said in the confessional.

I hid behind the curtain in the elimination room to see who would get the boot. It was Courtney who got the boot! Yes!

"You know, I'm starting to think that Heather was involved with trying to break me and Zeke up. She's kinda nervous around me and Zeke when we kiss. Plus, I don't think I love Zeke as much as I did last week. I think I love Noah a little bit, though. For some reason, apathetic bookworms are awesome!"

(Viewer's POV)

"You want to know what is going on? Well, I'm not sure about this, but I think I like Jane a little bit more than I should. I mean, she's taken! If she fell for me, it would break Zeke's heart! Not that I really care," Noah said in the confessional. Jane walked in, only to realize that Noah was in the confessional.

"Oh, sorry, Noah!" Jane said.

"Be glad that I wasn't doing my business in here! Wait, I thought I locked the door!" Noah said.

"It's broken," she said. "So, what is going on?"

"Using the confessional. You?" Noah asked.

"Going to use the confessional," Jane said.

"Well, I-I…" Noah said.

"You know that I heard you in here, right?" Jane said.

"And you still came in here?" Noah said.

"You know what, I think I love you back."

"Really? But what about-" Noah said, before Jane cut him off with a kiss. His eyes were wide open for a second, then closed.

The camera then zooms out, showing Chris watching this in the confessional.

"Ooh, this is AWESOME! Will Noah and Jane get together? How will Jane break it off with Zeke, if at all? Who will get the boot next week? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Chris said.


	5. Broadway, Baby!

**If you haven't noticed by now, Duncan is still around. He has a minor part in this chapter.**

(Chris's POV)

"The Yukon! Yes, it was cold! But other than me, Jane had a coat as well! DJ cried his eyes shut and harmed a baby seal. It was Jane versus Bridgette, and Jane won! Team Victory would have lost, if Cody hadn't have just crossed the finish line after Bridgette. It was Courtney who got the boot. She did deserve it after messing with Jane and Zeke. Jane and Noah kissed in the confessional, with Tyler seeing with his 'Holy Crap' face. How will Jane break it off with Zeke, if at all? How will Noah take it? Will Tyler spill what he knows? Can my teeth get any whiter? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(Noah's POV)

Man, I feel terrible. Sure the kiss was awesome, but I feel guilty. Jane kissed me while she was dating Homeschool. I'm pretty sure that constitutes as cheating.

"Is something wrong, Noah?" Izzy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied.

"Come on, talking about it helps!" Izzy persisted.

"Fine!" I said. I looked around to make sure Jane and Zeke weren't within earshot. They were on the other end of first class.

"Jane kissed me, and she's still dating Zeke," I admitted. Izzy gasped.

"You have to tell Homeschool!" Izzy said.

"I can't bring myself to," I said.

"Well, we'll go to the next challenge, and don't let it affect you," Izzy said, walking away. Man, my life stinks.

(Jane's POV)

I feel bad. Zeke is over here with me, and I'm faking my smile.

"Jane, something's wrong, eh," Zeke said. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"Really, you can tell me," Zeke said.

"Look, Zeke, I really hate to do this to you, but I don't think we should be going out," I said.

"Why?" he asked back.

"I-I think I love someone else," I said.

"I understand," Zeke said.

"You do?" I asked back.

"Yeah. If you love someone else, then so be it, eh," he said. I was shocked at how he could be okay with this.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Not one bit," Zeke said. I was getting pissed off.

"How can you not be mad? I like someone else! Aren't you the least bit jealous?" I shouted.

"No…" Zeke said. I growled and walked away. I saw Noah sitting alone on the other side of first class.

"Noah?" I asked. He looked up.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"I broke it off with Zeke," I said.

"You did?" Noah said, obviously delighted, but it looked as though he was masking it.

"You look happy," I pointed out jokingly, and he smiled sheepishly.

"You know, I felt terrible about that kiss in the confessional," Noah said, "but I think that it's for the best now." Noah kissed me, to which I was surprised.

(Heather's POV)

"I can't believe you guys voted off Courtney!" I said to my teammates.

"Well, she did kiss Zeke in front of Jane," Gwen said.

"That is bad," Sierra said.

"That's just messed up, what she did. Plus, she was annoying me with another 300 page letter on what I need to change. I had to vote her off," Duncan said.

"And I felt bad for Jane, and what Courtney did. I had to vote her off. Plus, she was getting all squawky and annoying," Cody admitted.

"But Cody lost the challenge for us!" I countered.

"Yeah, but he's still valuable. Plus, we don't want Sierra crying the whole time in the next challenge," Duncan said. "You do remember how she cried when your vote for Cody was revealed?"

*Flashback!*

"Team Amazon, your votes have been tallied. I have barf bags full of airline issued peanuts for the five who do not get eliminated. Heather, Gwen, Sierra, and Duncan, you all had no votes against you. This is the final barf bag." Chris had thrown four barf bags towards those whose names were called out. Courtney and Cody were in the bottom two. Sierra started crying.

"Not Cody! No!"

"Courtney, top reasons for you to be voted off. Kissing Jane's boyfriend. Cody, top reasons for you to be voted off. Losing the challenge and landing your team here," Chris said. He held up the last barf bag. He held the silence for a second.

"Cody." Chris threw the final barf bag at Cody, who caught it. Sierra jumped for joy and Cody grimaced. Courtney stood up.

"How could you vote me off? I was your most valuable player! Cody lost the challenge for us! How could you not vote him off!" Courtney ranted.

"Simple. You're annoying, you kissed Jane's boyfriend, and you aren't valuable, whereas Cody, here, is," Gwen said. Cody's eyes practically had stars in them.

*End Flashback!*

"You see? That's why we voted Courtney off!" Gwen said.

(Jane's POV)

"Attention passengers! We've been denied permission to land, so you'll have to parachute down!" Chris said over the intercom. We each grabbed a parachute, but there was only one left, and me and Noah were left.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" We screamed as we jumped, sharing a parachute. Noah wore it and I held onto him.

"New York!" Chris said, down by where we were landing.

"I hate this place. Why did you come here? I hate this place with a passion," I said.

(The Viewer's POV)

"The opinions expressed by our contestants are not reflective of our opinions as a whole. Thank you!"

**(If this offends, I'm sorry. I truly don't like New York.)**

(Jane's POV)

"At least pretend to like this place!" Chris shouted at me.

"Your challenge is to climb up the Statue of Liberty to get your team's baby carriage off of the spikes on her tiara. Then, you will slide down a fire pole a thirty story drop. Then, you will rendezvous at the bottom. The next part of your challenge will be explained there."

I started to climb the rope that was over a blue square. It was steel wool. Good thing I wear gloves! We started to get higher on the rope and I started to get dizzy. I shook it off and climbed up. I looked down, and got dizzy. I fell off of the statue and into the water below. Noah and Zeke both looked to see me poke my head out from underneath the water. I saw two interns coming towards me in a boat, and they pulled me out of the water.

Pretty soon, I was at the top of the statue again. Don't ask how I got here. I backed away from the spike that our stroller was on. I went ahead to the fire pole and shut my eyes. I slid down the pole. My white skirt flew up some, showing my white short-shorts. When I landed, it finally settled, and I was dry. I moved out of the way before the water that had flown off of me fell back down.

I had forgotten to describe myself to you. I am fair-skinned, with wavy/curly dark brown hair that reached a little past my shoulders and green eyes. I wore a black bikini top with a black skirt that was tight at the waistline and very loose going down. I wore black flats, black gloves that covered all of my fingers except for my thumb and middle finger, and a white headband with a black bow on my head. I watched as my team came down the fire pole. We met the rendezvous point where Chris was standing.

"Now, we will have a baby carriage race! Teams must choose one person to be in the baby carriage, and they cannot leave the carriage until they cross the line!" Chris continued to explain the challenge. Alejandro picked Noah, but everyone else picked me. I was happy to be in the carriage. It meant that I didn't have to walk.

Team Victory picked Bridgette for their baby, and Team Amazon picked Cody. The song bell rang. I had to fake liking the city.

**Jane: ****What's not to love about New York City?****  
****The taxis honk out a New York ditty!****  
****The crime is high!****  
****The pigeons fly!****  
****What's not to love about New York?****  
****Owen:****The lights are brighter!****  
****The fun is funner!****  
****The bagels are bageler, ****  
****and the bums are bummer!****  
****The dirt and grime make every alley shine!****  
****What's not to love about New York?****Oops!****  
****Jane:****the stores and the fashion!****  
****Big shows where stars cash in!****  
****It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!****  
****DJ:****Dance break!****  
****Bridgette:****for the love of dance, stop!****  
****Heather, Sierra, Gwen and Cody:****Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!****  
****Heather, Sierra, Gwen, Cody, and LeShawna:****Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!****  
****Owen:****And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!****  
****Jane:****Whoa, hot, hot, hot!****  
****Owen:****What's not to love?****  
****Owen and LeShawna:****What's not to love?****  
****Owen, LeShawna, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, Noah, Jane, and Gwen:****What's not to love about New York?**

I was sleeping, and when I woke up, I was not with my team. I was with this random lady.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'm so sorry, madam, I don't know how I got here!" I said. Then, I felt a tug on my carriage. I had been switched with a real baby! My team got back before Team Victory did, but not before Team Amazon did. Turns out it was a reward challenge.

Later, on the plane, I sat in loser class with Noah.

"You two are starting to make me sick," LeShawna admitted. I laughed.

"Whatever," Noah said. We kissed once more.

(Chris's POV)

Cu-ute! Will Noah and Jane hold out much longer? Who will be eliminated? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!


	6. Aftermath: Lindsay Over Troubled Water

**This is the first Aftermath! I call it, Lindsay Over Troubled Water.

* * *

**

(The Viewer's POV)

"Hey, guys, and welcome to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Blaineley! Our first guest is actually still in the running for the million dollars, and joins us live via webcast! Chris lent him his laptop to talk to us! It's Tyler!"

Tyler showed up on the big screen.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Tyler said.

"We're doing great, Tyler!" Geoff said. "Our next guest completely forgot Tyler's name! She voted herself off last season, and was voted out first this time, instead of Ezekiel, who we all expected to be voted out first! She's the Blonde Bombshell! Lindsay!"

Lindsay stepped out and Tyler crossed his arms.

"Hi, Tyler!" Lindsay said. Tyler didn't show much expression.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"We're going to make you sing a song!" Blaineley said. "It looks like Tyler's mad at you! Tyler, why is that?"

"Well, one, you forgot my name on several occasions and two, you fell all over Alejandro, and you KNEW that I was there!" Tyler said.

"Oh, sorry, Tyson!" Lindsay said. Tyler had a look on his face that said, 'See what I mean?'

"Time to sing, Lindsay!" Blaineley said. She threw a piece of paper to Lindsay, who sang.

**Lindsay:****I'm sorry, so sorry.****  
****Sorry like a flower after the first frost.****  
****And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost.****  
****Oops, I really messed up.****  
****At least I 'fessed up!****  
****Tyler:**** You didn't 'fess up; you got caught on national TV!  
****Harold:**** It's ****international****, Tyler, Total Drama is seen all over the world!  
****Tyler:**** Ugh!  
****Lindsay:****But I'm sorry, so sorry.****  
****Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board!****  
****And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord...****  
****Oops, I really screwed up.****  
****I felt some dude up!****  
****Tyler:**** International TV, huh? In front of all my friends!  
****Lindsay:****But, I'm sorry, so sorry!****  
****Tyler, I really think you rule.****  
****You're so cute that you make me drool!****  
****And if you give me one more chance...****  
****I'll do my happy, happy dance!****  
****Tyler:**** You ****are**** pretty cute when you dance... aw, no, no!  
****Lindsay:****Tyler, you're the one for me.****  
****And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily...****  
****Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond...****  
****Sorry.**

"I'm sorry, Linds, that I was mad at you," Tyler said.

"Well, Tyler, we'll see you later!" Blaineley said as Tyler's face went off of the screen. Lindsay went over to the peanut gallery and sat down.

"Our next guest is a Drama Brother! He threw himself out of the plane, and has a major crush on LeShawna! He has mad skills, it's Harold!" Geoff announced, and Harold came out with a set of num-yos.

"I see you have your num-yos, Harold!" Blaineley said. "Maybe you could show us some of your mad skillz?"

"Yes, definitely!" Harold said. He took his num-yos and twirled them in a trick manner. He then ended up hitting himself in the kiwis. He wasn't fazed.

"Harold, how did that not hurt?" Geoff said, cringing.

"I'm wearing a cup. I've learned my lesson," Harold said.

"Smart dude!" Geoff said.

"A reunion of the Drama Brothers, you say?" Blaineley said. Harold looked around, as did Trent and Justin.

"But what about Cody?" Trent said.

"Sasquatchanakwa will fill in! Now, play!" Blaineley said.

"This one goes out to LeShawna," Harold said.

**Harold:****You might think I know it all  
And maybe I'm headin' for a fall  
I'm just that brainiac guy  
Left alone to sit and cry.  
Honey...  
I have some questions for you first  
Girl...  
Take some time to school me  
Quench my thirst... for knowledge  
Cause, gosh!  
I just gotta know...  
How'd you get so hot?****  
****Trent and Justin:****Baby!****  
****Harold:**** You're so smokin' hot!****  
****Trent and Justin:****Baby!****  
****Harold:****My physics know-how ain't got a hope****  
****Of explaining why your butt's so dope****  
****Trent and Justin:****(Baby, Baby)****  
****You bend my space time continuum****  
****Trent and Justin:****(Baby, Baby)****  
****Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!****  
****Trent and Justin:****(Baby, Baby)****  
****I don't even hardly know my name.****  
****Trent and Justin:****(Baby, Baby)****  
****Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same!****  
****Trent:****Baby!****  
****Justin:**** Baby!****  
****Harold:****Baby!****(beat boxes) Gosh! (beat boxes)****  
****Geoff:**** Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here?  
****Blaineley:**** Marry me, Justin! ****(faints)****  
****Harold:**** Alright!  
****I demand a scientific investigation****  
****To whether you're even from the human nation****  
****I swear you're changing my molecular structure****  
****With all your sexy ions****  
****You make my heart rupture!**

Everyone cheered.

"Now, it's time for my favorite segment, That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Geoff said.

The screen showed Alejandro getting hit in the face by a pipe in the sewer. Then, it showed Jane getting hit with a croissant. It showed a few more clips, including a picture of Jane in the water in New York, and hit in the face by a jumping fish.

"Well, that concludes this episode of Total Drama World Tour Aftermath!" Geoff said as Blaineley stood up off of the floor.


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

(Chris's POV)

New York! Jane expressed her dislike for the place, and she fell off of the Statue of Liberty and into the water below. We had fun with the song. In the end, it was a reward challenge, in which Team Amazon won the reward! Who will be booted out this time? Find out here on Total Drama World Tour!

(Jane's POV)

I sat next to Noah on the plane. Tyler had just gotten back from the cockpit. Noah looked out the window.

"Hey, aren't those the Alps?" he said.

"I'm so close to my home!" I said, my eyes with stars in them.

"Calm down, Frenchie," Noah said. I laughed. He kissed me, and I smiled a toothy grin that was missing a tooth. Noah looked at me funny.

"Didn't you have a full row of teeth yesterday?" Noah asked.

"I got in a fight with Heather last night," I said. "She knocked out one of my teeth." I held up the tooth that was where the gap is now.

"And you kept the tooth?" Noah asked. I nodded. "Haha, that's why I love you." I smiled my grin again.

"Jane, you got in a fight with Heather?" LeShawna said.

"Yep, girl was mad at me for some reason. You should see her, now," I said, giggling.

We landed, and we all had to sing.

**Noah: ****Keep it down, so I can win the loot!****  
Owen: ****Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!****  
Noah and Heather: Shhhh!  
Heather: ****Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck.****  
Gwen: ****Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!****  
Jane: ****I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!****  
Alejandro: ****When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.****  
LeShawna: ****Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do.**** Sorry, Harold.  
Jane: Wait, someone better do something about that major player! He's hurting us in ways you don't know, and Alejandro is pure evil to this day!  
Alejandro: Jane, you are going down, you are going down, you are going down and you had better not call me Al!**

Alejandro screamed that last line, causing an avalanche. We climbed back up to see giant piles of meat. We had to make giant sausages. Noah kept Izzy out of the grinder. I kept Owen from eating the meat. We finally had a full sausage.

"All aboard Der Weiner Express!" Noah shouted as we all jumped on the sausage. It slid down the mountain. We soon got to the destination. We had to slapdance. I put the hat on, and I almost collapsed from the weight. I stood up and was okay, though.

"Okay, since Team Victory is down by two, Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, three will dance, two sit out, Team Victory, two dance, one sits out."

"And this is fair, how?" Bridgette said.

"Whatever," Chris said.

Alejandro, Noah, and I danced for our team. Sierra, Heather, and Cody danced for Team Amazon. DJ and LeShawna danced for Team Victory. We started learning how to slapdance, when Sierra showed off her prowess in the art. I had to roll my eyes. I faced off against Heather. I danced, and dodged a hit from Heather. I kicked her off of the platform.

Then, it went to the next part. I was against LeShawna. She almost kicked me off. Alejandro was encouraging her. I kicked her off. Alejandro was kicked off my Sierra. Then, it was me versus Sierra. I dodged every blow. I kicked at her, and she dodged. I slapped at her, and she dodged again.

(Noah's POV)

"Guys, I know this is quite uncharacteristic of me, but I think that all Jane needs is some cheering on," I said. We all started cheering for Jane. Team Amazon countered the cheering by cheering for Sierra. I got Zeke to cheer. Jane finally kicked Sierra off of her platform! Team Amazon groaned while we cheered.

"Team Me Be Hot wins! Team Victory, I'll see you at elimination!" Chris announced. Jane joined us back with our group. I kissed her, and when I broke away, she was surprised. She kissed me again, though.

In first class, Jane and I were together, with Owen and Izzy in the chairs opposite us. Izzy was hanging upside down from an oxygen mask, gnawing on it. Jane was cheering.

"Hey, Noah, I'm going to jump from here to over there!" Jane said in a slurred American accent. She stood up on her chair, and jumped. She fell onto her face. She lifted her face up and started laughing. Oh, God, did Chris stock this place with alcohol?

"Jane, you're drunk!" I said.

"You're sexy," Jane said, slurred.

**(Totally got that from Family Guy! Remember when Stewie was drunk? Yeah, that's where it came from!)**

"Be careful! God, you're bleeding!" I said as I noticed a gash on her leg. I heard running footsteps and I saw an intern with a long bandage. He peeled off the backing and put it on Jane's wound. There was also blood coming out of her mouth.

"Jane, open your mouth," I commanded. She did so, and there was one extra tooth missing. Now, she was missing two teeth. I looked on the floor, and found her missing tooth.

(Jane's POV)

"Yes, I was drunk. No, I do not keep my accent when I am drunk. When I'm drunk, I lose it, and gain an American accent. When I'm sober, my accent is back again! I am part American in my heritage," I said in the confessional.

(Noah's POV)

"Seriously? Why is it that my girlfriend keeps losing teeth? So far, she has lost two, one in a fight with Heather, and one after doing something stupid while intoxicated! I'm filing a complaint with Chris about alcohol in first class! Maybe Courtney will refer me to her lawyers," I said in the confessional.

(Chris's POV)

I watched Noah's confessional in the cockpit.

"Will Jane ever quit losing teeth? Will Noah succeed in getting alcohol out of first class? I mean, come on! I put it there for a reason! Who will be voted out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

**P.S. It was Bridgette who got the boot this episode. **


	8. The Am AH Zon Race

(Chris's POV)

"Germany! It was fun! Jane lost a couple of teeth, one by Heather, and one by me putting alcohol in first class! She knocked that tooth clean off of her face! In the end, it was Bridgette who got the boot. How will our contestants fare this time? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(Noah's POV)

Jane was passed out on a chair next to me. When she woke up, she'd have a monster hangover. I stood up and went towards Chris's quarters.

"Chris, get your coward butt out here! I need to talk to you! It's a matter of I COULD SUE YOU!" I shouted into the quarters. Chris ran outside, obviously frightened.

"You're not gonna sue me, are you?" Chris said.

"That depends. Why the hell did you stock first class with alcohol?" I said.

"Because, it's hilarious to see people drunk!" Chris said, laughing. I grabbed his shirt and got in his face.

"Because you think drunkenness is hilarious, my girlfriend got drunk and is now unconscious in first class! If the alcohol is not gone by the end of the next challenge, I will sue you! Got it?" I said menacingly. I let him go as he agreed. I left and went back to first class, where Jane was stirring awake.

"Hey, kids, you should probably put on a seat belt! We're landing in the Amazon! But the runway's a little short!" Chris said over the intercom. I strapped Jane to a seat, then strapped myself to a seat.

"Hey, the Amazon! We won the challenge last time, so this time should be really lucky for us!" Jane said. I gasped, as did everyone else.

"What? All I said was that this could be a lucky sign!" Jane said.

"Haven't you noticed? Whenever a team predicts good luck, they always lose!" I shouted. Jane seemed to sink into her seat.

The plane landed, and we got out.

(Jane's POV)

I was trying to get to where I could switch accents easily, from French to Canadian. I was getting really good at it.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. My headache was fading, but it was still there.

"The Amazon!" Chris said. "Your challenge is to hike from here to Machu Picchu, and then find the golden treasure! Machu Picchu is just a jump and a skip from here, plus 18 hours. It gets too dark to travel at night, so you will have to make camp at nightfall. Also, beware of the Zing-Zings! They are a local native tribe that has never come in contact with modern man. So if you see a Zing-Zing, do not make contact!" Cody and I both raised our hands.

"Yes, Jane and Cody, our legal department made me well aware of your deathly allergies, and made sure someone carried an EpiPen for you two," Chris asked, holding out two EpiPens. Cody and I reached for them, when Chris held them away.

"It wouldn't make much sense giving them to the people with the allergies! What if you need an injection while you're unconscious?" Chris said. "Who can we get to carry Cody's EpiPen?"

Cody looked at Gwen with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll take it," Gwen said. Chris tossed one of the EpiPens to Gwen, who caught it.

"Um, you gave me Jane's," she announced, and Chris switched them out.

"Who will carry Jane's?" Chris said, looking at my team. Noah raised his hand, and Chris tossed him the EpiPen. Noah caught it.

"NO! But I'm the only one who knows what sends Cody into anaphylactic shock! Black ants, brown ants, red ants, bugeo bees, wolf spiders, katydid crickets, the clear-winged _Sutherious Perenna _butterfly, _and goat saliva__!_"

"Goat saliva? That sucks, man! Thing is, those are the same things that send Jane into anaphylactic shock. But including wasps, honeybees, and a few insects indigenous to France," Noah claimed.

"Well, GO!" Chris said. Everyone took off into the jungle. We teamed up with Team Amazon. We all reached a split road.

"_Derecha o izquierda?_" Alejandro said. (Right or left?)

"Right is good. Left sucks," Jane said.

"I agree, as the leader of this team," Heather said.

"Who said you were leader?" Duncan shouted.

"Okay, just stop before this escalates. Let's just go right!" Tyler said as he saw Lindsay go left. I saw this and yanked him away, us going right.

(Alejandro's POV)

Later along the road, I saw a Zing-Zing.

"Zing-Zing. Don't make contact," I whispered to my team as well as Heather's team. I turned back around and screamed. There was a Zing-Zing.

Next thing I knew, we were tied to a tree. Gwen took out the walkie-talkie and tried to contact Chris. She realized that there were no batteries. Cody mentioned a flashlight in his back right pocket. Gwen reached into his pocket and dug around. She found X-ray glasses and Heather asked what color Cody's undies were. She put them on, and then took them off, gasping.

"Who wears undies in the Amazon?" he said.

"Um, can I borrow those glasses?" Sierra asked.

Gwen dug further and cried out. She pulled her hand out of his pocket to reveal his EpiPen stuck in her hand. Jane dug in his left pocket and pulled out a flashlight. The batteries were transferred into the walkie-talkie. Gwen spoke into it, and the song bell dinged. He wanted a solo from Jane, and one from Heather.

**Heather:****We should have just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!****  
****Sierra and Tyler:****I said so too, but then Gwen used Cody's EpiPen!****  
****Alejandro:****Now if one of them gets bitten...****  
****Jane and Cody:**** My obituary's written!****  
****Sierra and Noah:**** Oh, what would I do then?****  
****Jane:**** (rapping) ****tied up, rope is no joke!****  
****Spears in our face get us out of this place.****  
****Ain't having the luck that I anticipated.****  
****Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!****  
****Heather and Alejandro:****O-o-out! Ooh, ooh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah.**

(Jane's POV)

The Zing-Zings gasped and shouted something in a native language while pointing at me. I turned to Noah.

"Are my missing teeth that hideous?" I said in a lispy American accent.

The two people pulled leaves away from something, revealing a statue that looks like me.

(Noah's POV)

My girlfriend's Peruvian royalty? Sweet!

"Get off of me! That's right!" Jane shouted as the two people did something to Jane. They then backed away and she gasped. She smiled, and her two missing teeth had been replaced with gold teeth. She was sitting in front of the statue, the leaves covering it again.

"Can't you ask them to untie us?" Alejandro asked.

"What if I asked them and it makes them angry? Guys, will you untie him?" she said to the Zing-Zings, pointing to me. They did, and I walked over towards her. He stopped a foot away from her. Chef then appeared. He sliced the ropes. Gwen was on the ground, sleeping.

"Those aren't Zing-Zings. They look like local Peruvian teenagers," Chef explained.

"I let two random guys put something in my mouth? Ew!" Jane said.

"I like the gold teeth," I said. Chef lead us back to the plane.

"Hey, guys! Where have you been? Team Victory won! First class goes to DJ and LeShawna!" Chris announced.

Later, in loser class, Jane and I sat next to each other in the corner of the bench. My arm was around her waist.

"So, Noah, your girlfriend's teeth were replaced! How cool is that?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty cool. When I kiss her, I don't have to worry about missing teeth!" I said.

"Jane's teeth were replaced. You know, the fanon for this show keeps pairing me with Cody. I understand why, but seriously, stop. I was never into Cody. Jane is my first love interest in the entire series," I explained in the confessional.

(Jane's POV)

"Is Noah changing me? Am I the same girl as I was with Ezekiel than I am with Noah? Help me," Jane said in the confessional.

(Chris's POV)

"Will Jane admit her differences? Will Team Victory disband soon? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"


	9. Can't Help Falling in Louvre

**Here's the Paris episode! I have a couple of special POVs that I don't think I've ever done before! Enjoy!**

(Chris's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour, The Amazon! What a blast! And a rare occurrence happened! Team Victory actually had a victory! Teams Amazon and Me Be Hot joined together and ended up in quite the predicament. Ha ha! Jane's missing teeth were replaced by gold teeth. Jane admitted that she was feeling like Noah was changing her. It was set for Heather to go, but somebody, aka me, decided to make it a reward challenge! How will this affect Jane's relationship with Noah? Will Zeke actually say something in this episode? Will Team Victory lose yet another member? Find out right here, on Total Drama World Tour!"

(Jane's POV)

"Sierra, shut up!" I shouted. She was crying loudly over God knows what.

"Jane, that doesn't work," Noah said.

"Look, I'm sorry that Cody voted for you, Sierra, but GET OVER IT!" he shouted. I laughed. We suddenly heard Owen talking.

"You know, when I'm not around Izzy for a while, I feel…"

"Happy, because she's a nutjob? And I'm not talking about a regular sized nutjob, I'm talking about a Brazil nut sized nutjob," Noah explained. I laughed and Owen looked puzzled. Noah and I rolled our eyes.

"Oh, I see, you two are gonna be the smart couple!" Owen said.

"I wonder what mine and Noah's fan base has called us? Nane? Joah? And what about mine and Ezekiel's fan base? Jezekiel? Ezane? If it were up to me, I'd call me and Noah 'Joah,' and me and Zeke 'Jezekiel.' And I'm a Joah fangirl," I said in the confessional.

"Hey, where's Izzy?" I asked in my smooth French accent. Then, the plane started shaking.

"Um, you might want to hang onto something heavy!" Chef said over the intercom. Everyone grabbed onto Owen. A hole broke in the plane's walls and we were almost sucked out. I lost my grip on Owen and Noah grabbed my hand before I could be sucked out. I hung on with both hands. My left hand lost its grip, and I was left with my right hand holding onto his right hand. I lost my grip and was sucked out of the plane, a parachute following me. I grabbed it as I plummeted and strapped it on. I opened the parachute, and I floated towards the Louvre, where I saw the plane. I also saw people watching me fly down. I touched down right next to Noah, who hugged me tightly.

"I was afraid I had lost you," Noah said in my ear.

(Owen's POV)

I felt Jane lose grip on my arm. My eyes immediately went to Noah, who was hanging onto a terrified Jane. She lost his grip from one hand, and then the other.

"Jane!" I heard Noah shout. I saw a tear in his eye. The plane had a rough landing on the water. We got out of the plane and looked up to spot Jane.

"Owen… Do you think I lost her?" Noah said when we couldn't spot her.

"I hope not... I don't want my little buddy crying," I said. I heard a feminine scream and looked up. It was a figure in a black top and white skirt with a parachute strapped to her back. It was Jane! She touched down next to Noah, who hugged her.

"I was afraid I had lost you," Noah said.

"And, hug's over! We're in France, Jane's homeland!" Chris said.

"Oh, France! I was born right inside the Louvre, in the ladies' room!" Jane said.

"That's fascinating," Duncan said, sarcastically. Jane shot him a death glare.

"Okay, let's go into the Loovuhre." Chris said.

"Um, that would be Louvre," Jane said.

"Whatever!" Chris said. "Jane, I need to see you over here for a second."

"Sure," Jane said.

(Jane's POV)

"Jane, I want to pull you out of this challenge, but still have a part in it. We are going to have you sneak around to help your team at parts where you believe they need it. This is the only interaction I will allow you to have with your team. Also, if you could sabotage the other teams, then I'll add in invincibility for you and one other person, of your choice, in your team's first elimination. You in?" Chris said.

"Oui, Chris," I said. Anything to get further in the game will do.

"Go hide in the Louvre," Chris said, and I did as told.

(Noah's POV)

Chris returned without Jane.

"Where's Jane?" Noah asked.

"She won't be participating in the challenge," Chris said.

"Okay, now explain the challenge!" Heather shouted.

"I call this challenge Now Museum, Now You Don't! Chef broke up copies of three statues, and you have to find the pieces and reassemble them correctly! Team Amazon, you get the Statue of David! Team Me Be Hot gets the Venus De Milo! Tiny Victory gets the Thinker!" Chris said, handing pictures of the statues to the correct teams.

"Ah, Venus. Such beauty!" Alejandro said.

"Calm down, lover boy!" Chris said.

"Oh, yes, and your motivation!" Chris said, opening a box to reveal a bear with a chainsaw, the Sasquatchanakwa, and a seriously ticked off baby seal.

"And GO!" Chris said, the teams running off. I saw a little bit of brown curly hair. It had to be Jane. I decided to go check. She escaped before I could get to her though. I then saw a ball being thrown from the opposite direction. The yeti ran in its direction. I stopped and stared for a second, until I heard Alejandro's voice yanking me out of my trance.

"Come on, Noah!" he had shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted and ran back to my team. We had almost every piece. We just needed the head, and it was behind a wall of lasers.

"Man, if we only had Jane! Noah, you will have to maneuver through the lasers! Owen's girth and my muscled chest will not fit!" Alejandro said.

"Fine! Jane did actually teach me a great way to do this! I'm not sure if I can do it, but it's worth a shot. Guys, put your hands out. I'm gonna need you to launch me over the wires when I call for it," I commanded. They held their hands out and I climbed to where I had one foot held up by Owen and the other held by Alejandro. I unlocked my knees and got ready to jump.

"Now!" I shouted, and they launched me with my added jump. I did a flip over the wires and landed perfectly, one hand on the floor.

"That is one awesome stunt, Noah!" Owen shouted.

"Noah!" I heard a feminine voice whisper. I turned towards the voice and saw Jane's eye though a crack in what looked like a secret door.

"Jane?" I whispered back.

"I'm gonna help you back over the lasers," she said. She stepped out of the secret doorway. She grabbed the statue head and shoved it in my hands. She knelt down and held her hands out. I caught onto what she was trying to do. I stepped onto her hands and used it to help push myself up as she threw me up into the air. I did a flip over the lasers and landed perfectly. I still had the head and we ran towards where we needed to go. I looked back and saw Jane slip back into the door.

(Jane's POV)

I slipped over to where DJ was fighting with the animals holding a stuffed mummy dog. I shot a rock at the mummy dog with a slingshot and it shattered.

"No!" DJ shouted. I smiled and went to sabotage Team Amazon.

I found them almost there. I shot a rubber ball at Gwen, who was holding the pieces, with a slingshot, and she dropped the pieces to nurse her wound.

I snuck back over to where my team was, and I saw that they were doing something incorrectly. While they were looking away, I fixed the problem. I hid before they looked back.

LeShawna was almost done, and was about to put the head on her statue. I shot a rock at a nearby light stand, knocking it down. LeShawna looked away to check out the damage, and I shot a rock at her statue. It fell apart.

"Oh, man!" LeShawna said as she heard it crumble. She went to build it again as I saw Noah putting the head on our statue. I stood back and watched the other teams fail.

"And Team I am Super Hunky Dory Dreamy Hot wins! With Team Amazon coming in second, and Tiny Victory on the chopping block! And also, a big reveal! Hey, Jane!" Chris shouted. I stepped out from a door to reveal my shenanigans.

"She was actually participating in this challenge the whole time! And now, a song!" Chris said.

**Jane:****I love Paris in the springtime!****  
****Je t'aime Paris in the fall!****  
****It's the city of love in the summer!****  
****But I made it a bummer!****  
****'Cause...****  
****Chris, he offered me invincibility for me and another person on my team if I'd help my team and sabotage you!****  
****Oui, mes amis! You I only did it for invincibility!****  
****Oui, mes amis! And now my team has won****  
****Oui, mes amis! I did!****  
****Because! ****  
****Chris, he offered me invincibility for me and another person on my team if I'd help my team and sabotage you!****  
****LeShawna:****Why, mon ami, I thought that we were friends!****  
****DJ: Why, mon ami, won't you let my curse end?****  
****Alejandro: Thanks, mon ami, for helping us win!****  
****Gwen: Why, mon ami, did you hit me in the arm?****  
****Sierra:****Oui, mon ami, winning is everything!****  
****Teams Amazon and Victory: What would you do if we sabotaged you when you're trying to win the challenge here and you're a saboteur! **

**Jane: I'm not here to make friends! I'm only here to wi-in! Doesn't anyone understand that?**

"I played like that in the first season! I see the fire in your eyes!" Heather said.

"Too bad you lost the last challenge, Heather!" I said in my signature French accent.

"Don't French girls not shave under their arms?" Cody said.

"Oui, but not me. I'm not like my sisters. I have five," I said.

"Well, we've never had a two-person team elimination! Well, since we're in Paris, France, Jane's homeland, why don't we let her pick?" Chris said. I smiled, and DJ and LeShawna looked at me hopefully. DJ had expressed his want to go home, and LeShawna wanted to stay on. I picked something that would be fair.

"Chris, since this is the fashion capital of the world, why don't we do a Fashion Show!" I said.

"It's a walk-off!" Chris said, announcing the challenge.

"Okay, DJ, LeShawna, pick a model! You will design an outfit for them, and they will wear it on the runway!"

"I pick…Gwen!" DJ said.

"I pick…Alejandro!" LeShawna said.

"Our judges will be me, Chris and Heather!" I said. "Let the planning begin!" The models and designers went behind to a dressing room.

(LeShawna's POV)

I drew something on a sheet of paper, trying to decide what to design. I looked up at Alejandro who was a little bit uneasy.

"What is it, Alejandro?" I asked.

"Nothing too girly, please? If my brother, Jose, saw me in something girly, he would laugh at me when I get home!" Alejandro complained.

"Oh, no problem. I was thinking masculine, anyways! What do you think of this?" I said, showing him the paper. He smiled and nodded.

Later, I had him in his outfit. It was a somewhat fancier version of his usual shirt, only purple. His pants were dark blue, and he wore his usual boots.

(DJ's POV)

I was drawing on the sketchpad, with Gwen trying to see what I was drawing. She snatched it away and she saw my picture of me and my momma.

"I'm trying to lose! Here, I have an idea that basically means that I will lose!" I said. I reached into a drawer and pulled out one of my shirts and one of my hats. I gave them to her and said, "Put these on over your usual clothes. It's perfect!"

She slipped them on over her clothes, and the shirt looked really baggy. The hat was kinda crooked.

"Perfect."

(Jane's POV)

"Up first is LeShawna Couture, as worn- HEY!" Chris said in his fake French accent, and I hit him in the back of the head.

"Up first is an original from LeShawna Couture, as worn by that poor sucker, Alejandro!" I said in my real accent. Alejandro walked out, as if he really was a model. All of the other girls were attracted to him, including myself. I then saw Noah clear his throat and look at me. I snapped out of it.

"Okay, Chris, what did you think of it?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"Seeing how the girls reacted, I'd give it a ten!" he said.

"Heather? What say you?" I asked.

"Ten!" Heather said.

"I personally give it a ten! Let's see what DJ did!" I said.

Gwen walked out slumping. She threw her shirt and hat at me and they hung onto my head as if I were a coat rack. She stormed out. I pulled the shirt and hat off of me and threw them to DJ, who caught them.

"So, Chris, what say you?"

"Nine."

"Heather?"

"No sense of effort, presentation sucked, and too dreary. But enough about Gwen! I give the outfit an eight!"

"I give it a seven. Looks like LeShawna wins!" I said.

"Whoo-hoo!" LeShawna cheered. DJ sang.

"Momma, I'm coming home! Momma I'm coming home! No more animals gonna get hurt 'cause Momma, I'm coming home!"

(DJ's POV)

Everyone was in the elimination room to watch me fall to what could be my death. I strapped on the parachute.

"Bye, guys! I had fun!" I said as I jumped out of the plane.

"!"

(Chris's POV)

So satisfying!

"So, who will get the boot? Will Jane's team lose so she can use her invincibility? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	10. Newf Kids on the Rock

**It has come to my attention that I may not be very clear about who is still in the running for the million bucks. So, every episode, I will make sure that there is a list of who is here still. I will also post a list at the end of a chapter unless it is a reward challenge.**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Jane, Noah, Ezekiel, Owen, Noah, Izzy **

**Team Amazon: Heather, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan**

**Team Victory: LeShawna**

(Chris's POV)

"Paris! Turns out Jane was born in the bathroom in the Louvre about seventeen years ago! We had fun, being chased by a yeti, a bear, and a seriously ticked off seal! We had Jane working behind the scenes, helping her team lost, and sabotaging her competition. In the end, it was DJ who got the boot. Zeke hasn't said a word on air since getting the boot from his relationship with Jane. In the end, it was DJ who lost the tiebreaker, and took the epic plunge into his failure. Who will be kicked off this time? Will Jane screw up her relationship with Noah due to her obvious attraction to Alejandro? Find out here, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(Noah's POV)

"Hey, Noah, that stunt you pulled in Paris was pretty impressive. You're quite the risk-taker!" Jane said, her hand going up my arm. We were sitting in a couch in first class, Jane to my right.

"It was quite the adrenaline rush," I said. She laid her head on my shoulder and my eyes went to Zeke. He saw me looking and smiled. I could tell his smile was fake. I tapped on Jane's shoulder and she looked at me. I pointed to Homeschool.

"Aw, he seems sad. Should we talk to him?" she asked. I nodded. She stood up, dragging me along, and went over to Zeke with me in tow.

"Zeke, is anything wrong?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm cool. Just go hang out with your boyfriend, eh," he said.

"I'm going to the confessional," Jane said.

(Jane's POV)

"I feel sorry for Zeke. I just dumped him for Noah. Did I mess up?"

(Tyler's POV)

I was going to the confessional when I saw Alejandro go in before I got even close. He didn't close the door, so I hid by the door.

"Alejandro! Didn't I lock the door?"

"It is broken. So, you were born in a bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"You have a sister, right? Where is she?"

"In Canada, probably mocking me."

"You are not worthy of mockery. You are more suited for men to compliment you!"

"What? Well, I suppose. Noah always compliments me."

"Really? Always? The boy is a sarcastic one."

"What are you implying?"

"He is not the one for a beautiful foreign flower like you."

"Oh, wow. You do look great in what LeShawna designed for you in Paris."

"Thank you. I'll tell her you said that. You know your eyes remind me of the sky. They are as beautiful as the sky is vast."

They fell silent. I peeked in to see them kissing! I looked at the camera with my WTF face, then backed out of the room. I had to tell Noah. Zeke stopped me before I could get to him.

"What is it, Tyler?" he asked.

"Dude, I saw something!" I explained.

"Tell me later, but could you do me a favor? Could you tell me who it is about?"

"Alejandro and Jane," I answered.

"You will need to pay me back this favor when I ask for it, okay?" Zeke bargained. I nodded.

(Jane's POV)

The plane started going up and down. I fell on Alejandro and kissed him again. I closed my eyes and ran, then fell over as the plane kept moving. It stopped on the water and we were all pushed into the water. I never learned how to tread water, so I immediately began sinking. I felt a cushion hit my head and I grabbed onto it. I hung onto it.

"Welcome to Newfoundland, there, b'y!" Chris shouted from a boat.

"It's home to the world's most beautifulest host ever!" Sierra shouted.

"Thank you, Sierra! Now, you all need to go over to your boats over there and start rowing. Team I Am Super Hunky Dory Hot, since you're a team of seven, your boat is bigger than the others. Once you get to shore, the first two teams there will participate in the second part! Also, if you land any seafood on the way there, then you will get a special reward! Savvy? GO!"

The Song Bell rang.

**Alejandro:**** We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!  
****Owen:**** I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!  
****Gwen:**** I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!  
****Heather:**** Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst! Stroke, stroke, stroke!  
Jane and Noah: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!  
****Tyler:**** Izzy, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!  
****Izzy:**** Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!  
****Sierra, Duncan, and Cody:**** Trying our best, Heather, our arms are getting fried!  
****Gwen:**** Heather, do you see?  
****Courtney:**** Could it be? Steer hard starboard side!  
****Jane and Noah:**** It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!  
****LeShawna:**** No, you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!**

My team hit the shore first, with LeShawna behind us. Then, Team Amazon showed up.

"Teams Me Be Hot and Victory are participating in the next challenge! Team Amazon, you get to shuck clams!" Chris said, leading us to the cabin.

"You will be performing a traditional screeching-in ceremony! Owen and Izzy, you will each have to swallow a jug of apple cider vinegar! Then, Alejandro, Noah, and Jane will have to decipher a traditional Newfoundland saying spoken by my cousin, Jerd McLean!" A really short man with a red beard, wearing a raincoat and a matching hat, walked in.

"How's it going there, b'y?" he said.

"Then, Tyler and Ezekiel will then each have to smooch a cod. Like they mean it! Since Team Victory, a.k.a. LeShawna, is a team of one, she will have to do the entire relay herself. First one to finish wins!" Chris said.

"And, go!" he shouted. Owen and Izzy started chugging the vinegar, as did LeShawna. Izzy finished first, and then showed her disgust. Owen finished after that.

"Do you have anything back there in a balsamic? Maybe with a few chips on the side?" he said. LeShawna finished after that.

"Ugh, that stuff is rank!" she complained.

"Jerd, a saying if you would?" Chris said. The short man named Jerd said something that I couldn't tell.

"Ugh, that vinegar went right through me! I have to use the bathroom!" LeShawna complained. Jerd snapped his fingers with a smile.

"Yes, Jerd asked to use the washroom like a true maritimer. Team Me Be Hot, get a move on! Jerd, another saying please?" Chris said. The short man said something else. Mine, Noah's and Alejandro's eyes widened.

"Okay, I think he said something about Owen's butt," Noah said.

"The worst thing you can have in your head is… no teeth?" I said. Jerd smiled and nodded.

"Correct! And how true. Tyler, Zeke, LeShawna, time to kiss a cod!" Chris said. Chef came in with a bucket and gave Tyler, Zeke, and LeShawna a cod.

"And remember, like you mean it!" Chris reminded them. Each of them was having a problem with trying to kiss it. I walked up to Zeke.

"You miss me, don't you?" I said. Zeke sighed.

"Yeah," Zeke said.

"You know, I'll kiss you," I said.

"Really?" he said. I moved closer, and he prepped for a kiss. I got closer, then picked up the fish and put it in place of my lips, then he kissed the fish. He must have thought it was me, because he let go soon, then realized that it was the fish.

"Ew! Gross, eh!" he said. Everyone but Tyler and LeShawna laughed. They were too busy kissing their fish.

"Team Me Be Hot and Team Victory tie for first! And Team Amazon are the big-time, can't get any bigger losers!" Chris announced.

"But luckily, in celebration of my homeland, I'm making it a reward challenge! No elimination tonight! And winning teams, your reward is a clam and fish chowder supper! With alternatives, because of Jane's seafood allergy," Chris announced.

Later, while we were eating our supper, I had a cheeseburger while everyone else had their chowder.

"So, Jane, what happens if you eat seafood?" Noah asked.

"I break out in hives. It takes effect immediately," I answered. I took a bite out of my burger and it tasted funny. I swallowed while I analyzed the taste.

"It tastes like… fish!" I said. I started getting really itchy and I scratched.

"Antihistamine! Where's my antihistamine?" I shouted. I saw Noah run, and I heard him shouting.

"Dude, my girlfriend is having an allergic reaction! She's breaking out in hives!" Chris immediately ran in to see what was happening.

"Chef! Get in here, and bring Jane's antihistamine!" he shouted. Noah grabbed my hand and put something on it to keep me from scratching. He did the same to my other hand. I squirmed as I tried to scratch. Chef came in with my antihistamine and gave it to me. I took it. The hives calmed down and Noah pulled the things on my hands off.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Someone must have spilled their chowder on her food," Noah said.

"Chef, get another burger for Frenchie," Chris said. Chef left the room.

"Girl, are you okay?" LeShawna said.

"I'm okay, now," I said.

"Hey, Tyler, I would like you to pay me back that favor, eh. Would you tell Noah what you know about Jane and Alejandro?" Zeke said. Noah gasped and looked at me. I tried not to express my fears. Tyler looked scared.

"I-I saw Jane and Alejandro kiss!" Tyler said and sighed. "Whoa, that's a load off!"

"You what?" Noah shouted at me and Alejandro. LeShawna was behind Noah, ready to hold him back if need be.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Noah shouted, about to run at Alejandro, but LeShawna grabbed him and held him back before he could.

"You're gonna get it pretty boy! You kissed my girlfriend! I HATE YOU!"

(Chris's POV)

"Well, that's it for this episode! Will Noah tear Alejandro to shreds? Will Jane have to get in between them? Who knew that Noah had that bad of a temper? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	11. Jamaica Me Sweat

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Jane, Noah, Ezekiel, Owen, Noah, Izzy **

**Team Amazon: Heather, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan**

**Team Victory: LeShawna**

(Chris's POV)

Newfoundland! We had a whale of a time! Team Amazon lost, and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's luck continued as they tied with LeShawna. Jane and Alejandro kissed, and Noah found out and threw a tantrum! Haha! Jane ate some fish by accident and got hives. We didn't plan this in advance! Will we find Alejandro in shreds? Is Noah sharpening his claws to rip him to shreds? Was Jane the one at fault? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!

(Alejandro's POV)

Ow. Who knew that Noah could throw a punch? He gave me a black eye and a few bruises. It hurts! He even gave me a few scratches. How long has it been since Noah cut his nails last? Those things hurt!

"_Alejandro, let me see that handsome eye of yours!" LeShawna said. She gently stuck an eyepatch on_ my black eye. She was a great nurse. I looked over at Noah, and he was with Jane, trying to calm himself. It didn't seem to be working.

(Jane's POV)

"Noah, calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself," I said.

"I don't care! I just want that guy gone!" Noah said.

"Look, I know that Alejandro kissed me, but he tricked me, and I fell for it. I'll gladly lose to vote him off," I said. He smiled.

"Ha! There's that adorable smile of yours! You've been holding out on me!" I said.

(Chef's POV)

The plane stopped working.

"Um, are we out of gas?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, because you spent the last of our gas money on that dang hot tub!" I shouted. I picked up the intercom.

"Lock your butts to a seat! We're going down!"

(Jane's POV)

The plane went down. Izzy jumped out of the plane, sucking me and Owen out of the plane. Owen broke my fall, then I broke Izzy's fall. Then the plane fell on us.

(Noah's POV)

We got out of the plane. I looked around for Jane, when I saw her feet sticking out from under the plane.

"Jane! No!" I shouted, and ran towards the plane. I saw Owen and Izzy there, too.

Later, they were in an ambulance to go to the infirmary. I knew that Jane would be okay.

"Where are we?" Heather asked.

"Jamaica, mon!" Chris said.

"We were supposed to land in Ochos Rios, but this'll do."

(Owen's POV)

"Oh, no biggie, just a concussion! Can you parents my phone and worry them not to tell Santa?"

(Jane's POV)

"It's no problem, just a concussion! Tell worry not to Noah and tell alright that I am him?"

I woke up in the infirmary, and Owen and Izzy were still unconscious.

"Ugh, my head feels like a plane fell on it," I complained.

"Aw, really? You feel it too?" Owen said.

"Owen?" I said, happy that he was okay.

"Yeah. At least we don't have to play until Doc says we're okay!"

"That is very true, Owen," I said.

"The only problem is is that we could be letting our team down by being in here," I explained.

(Noah's POV)

"Your challenge is to jump off of beautiful Wherever-We-Are Falls into the eel and shark infested water below. You are searching for the gold chains Chef wears on karaoke night. Get them, and you win!" Chris explained.

We went through the challenge, and Gwen got the chains. Alejandro dived down to steal them and failed.

"I suppose I earned that," he said.

"We didn't!" I shouted down to him.

"Can Chef fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young?" Chris said into the camera.

"I don't know, did we land in the seventies?" I joked. Chris pushed me, and I fell down the cliff.

(Owen's POV)

Jane and I were talking when Jane passed out with a scream. I saw a saw poke through the roof and cut a circle. The army came down and took Izzy.

"We're taking Izzy home for special treatment!" the army general said.

"She's out of the competition?" I asked. The general nodded, and lifted back up through the circle. My eyes widened, then I sat back. Jane woke up, and the song bell rang. Chris wanted us to sing.

**Owen****: I miss the way, Izzy said hello!  
By hoofing me, in the kiwis!  
I miss the daytime, when Izzy moved so slow.  
****Jane:**** Ooh, ooh.  
****Owen****: 'Cause other times, she'd get freaky!  
Oh, Izzy! Oh, Izzy! I...I miss you so!  
Oh, my Izzy, my little Izzy. Why'd I ever let you go?  
****Jane:**** Actually, she kinda dumped you.  
****Owen****: I miss her smile, and the way she liked to bite  
on my arm, when there was trouble-  
Which was all the time. (laughs)  
Oh, I miss the way, she'd always say goodnight.  
****Jane:**** Ooh, Ooh.  
****Owen:**** And boot me in the kiwis, double! Ouch.  
Oh, Izzy! Oh, Izzy! I...I miss you so.  
Oh, my Izzy, my little Izzy!  
Why'd I ever let you go?  
Why'd I ever let you go?**

(Noah's POV)

Chris got back with Team Amazon's reward, and I had just got out of the pool. I was shocked by an eel. We went over to the bobsledding course.

"Your challenge is to ride this bobsledding course. Team Amazon, your reward is helmets! We can't afford bobsleds, so you'll be riding longboards, bobsled-style, down the track Chef made!" Chris explained. We all took a look at the track.

"Oh, my, god, we're gonna die," I said.

"Team Amazon is first, with Team Me Be Hot next, and LeShawna last! We'll do three runs! Best combined time wins!" Chris said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Owen and Jane running towards us.

"Hey, Doc says we're okay to compete!" Owen said as he joined us. Jane tackled me. I fell to the ground and burst out laughing. I took a look at Jane's swimsuit. She was wearing a white bikini top with a black bikini bottom and her hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Hey," I said, "we're up first."

"Okay!" she said. She grabbed the long board and stood with me behind Sierra and Cody. They got ready to sled down the track, and I heard the bullhorn beep. They ran down the track. I cringed when they slammed against the side of the pool.

"47.39 seconds! Team I Am Super Amazingly Hunky Dreamy Hot! You're up!" Chris shouted.

"I'm in front," I said.

"Try not to lose this one. We need to get rid of LeShawna first," Jane whispered in my ear. I nodded. We got on the board.

"Ready!" I shouted. The bullhorn beeped and I pushed us down the track. Jane screamed bloody murder. I don't think she had ever been to an amusement park. We slammed against the side, much like Sierra and Cody did.

"58.49 seconds. Still didn't beat the girls, but we'll see. LeShawna! You're up!" Chris shouted. We watched her go through the course. She landed perfectly, rolling up the side and landing on her feet. Two more people from each team went up. Team Amazon had Heather and Duncan. We had Zeke and Owen. LeShawna went up for Team Victory, of course. Team Amazon had 56.25 seconds, Zeke and Owen had 55.45 seconds, and LeShawna had 40.30 seconds. Team Amazon had Sierra and Cody back up. We had Tyler and Alejandro go up. LeShawna was up again for her team.

(Jane's POV)

With Noah's acceptance, I went up to Alejandro and whispered in his ear.

"Alejandro, I want you to sabotage LeShawna somehow. I would suggest having Tyler pull down his headband, and pop a piece of the track so LeShawna would wipe out," I said. He nodded. We watched as Sierra and Cody got a good time. We then watched closely to what Alejandro did. He punched his fist into a piece of the track, popping a piece of the wood up. Then, LeShawna went down the track, and flew off of the track because of what Alejandro did.

"Incomplete! Team Amazon reigns in a combined total of 2 minutes and thirty-seven seconds! Team Me Be Hot reigns in 2 minutes and thirty-five seconds! Looks like first class goes to Team Me Be Hot, and LeShawna goes to the elimination room one last time!"

(LeShawna's POV)

"Um, with Izzy gone, we don't need another elimination, right?" I asked.

"Wrong! Drop of Shame's thataway!" Chris said.

I grabbed a parachute and jumped out, only to land on the ground a few feet below.

"It's not the same without the scream," Chris said.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed weakly. Then I felt something crawling up my legs.

"AH! FIRE ANTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran away.

(Chris's POV)

"Ah, much better! Will LeShawna ever get those ants out of her pants? Will Jane and Noah successfully eliminate Alejandro? Will we get off of this island while we're still young?"

"I don't know, did we land in the seventies?" I heard Noah ask.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I shouted, then sighed.

"Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

**Team Amazon: Heather, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Sierra**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Jane, Noah, Owen, Ezekiel, Tyler**

**Team Victory: Disbanded**


	12. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon

**Here's the second Aftermath! It's called Revenge of the Telethon!**

"Hello, and welcome, to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Bridgette! Our goal for the end of this show is to have 500,000 dollars to give to Chris so he can continue the show!"

"That's right, Bridge, and we have Blaineley here to help us out tonight!"

"Wait, I thought she went back to get her Celebrity Manhunt job back," Bridgette whispered.

"She did. They said no," Geoff whispered back.

"Hit it, boys!" Blaineley said.

**Bridgette: ****This show you need to save.  
This show, you gotta tell,  
This show,  
That you care.  
****Geoff: ****Jamaica, they're trapped down in.  
Jamaica, they can't even,  
Ja-party.  
It's so unfair.  
****Bridgette:**** You've gotta help now, we're on the brink.  
****Geoff:**** The crew gets fired, if this ship sinks.  
****Bridgette:**** So make a difference, in their lives.  
****Geoff and Bridgette:**** Give us cash or this show dies!  
****Bridgette:**** Saaave this show,  
Total Drama.  
****Geoff:**** Saaave this show,  
You know you wanna.  
****Geoff and Bridgette:**** Save the show that you love!  
****Bridgette:**** Saaave this show, Total Drama.  
****Geoff:**** Saaave this show, so call the numbah!  
****Geoff and Bridgette:**** Save the show with love, and 500,000 dollars!  
****Geoff:**** Save the show baby, just give it some dough. Give it some love and some dough.**

"You heard right, folks! We need money, so that Total Drama World Tour can continue! Our first guest is still in the running for the million! She's been duped by both Courtney and Alejandro, and is our lovely French lady, Jane! She joins us via webcam!" Geoff announced as Jane showed up on the big screen.

"Hi, guys!" Jane said.

"Hey, Jane! Is there a special reason you are joining us tonight?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, there is! You know how I've been duped by Alejandro, as most of the girls here have? Well, I want to lead a song against him. I have Noah dragging him in here," Jane said, as the camera shifted from Jane to Noah, who was pulling Alejandro into the room. The camera shifted back to Jane, with Alejandro in the background.

**Jane:**** You think you got me good, okay, maybe you did,  
LeShawna: You think you rule the game, I guess.  
Bridgette: But you don't rule a thing, 'cause baby, you're a squid!  
Lindsay: Who's gone and made a nasty mess!  
****Bridgette:**** Yeah!  
****Jane:**** You lied right to my face, and messed up my head!  
LeShawna: And ain't that just the way with men?  
Not you, Harold.  
Bridgette: I know just how to do it, oh, brother's goin' down!  
Lindsay: And won't be gettin' up again!  
****Geoff:**** Yes!  
****Jane:**** Sisters, come together now, take 'em down!  
Sisters, come together now, sort 'em out!  
Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about, whoah-oh!  
Sisters, come together now, show what's what!  
Sisters, come together now, help me strut!  
Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about!  
Jane, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay: Oh, revenge!**

"How's Pretty Boy reacting?" Geoff asked. Jane stepped out of the camera's view and showed Alejandro.

"Weak!" Alejandro said.

"Whatever. Our next guest was voted out after losing the tiebreaker in Paris. It's DJ!" Bridgette announced. DJ walked out from behind a curtain and sat on the couch.

"So, we have DJ, as well as all of the animals he injured this season! If we reach the goal of 10,000 dollars, we'll let the animals go!" Geoff said.

"And, as if on cue, the numbers start to rise! 1,000, 2,000, 3,000, 6,000, 8,000, 10,000! Let them go!" Blaineley said. Bridgette pulled out a button, and pressed the button. The animals not only attacked DJ, but they attacked the peanut gallery as well, tearing up the studio.

"Ugh, this sucks. Are we still getting a signal from Jane?" Geoff said. Bridgette looked at the big screen to see static.

"Either the internet cut off or she signed off," Bridgette said.

"Great, now we have to raise 500,000 more dollars to fix the studio!" Blaineley said.

"LeShawna will dance for you, and she won't stop until we reach 200,000 dollars!" Bridgette said.

"What? Girl, you trippin'!" LeShawna said.

"Seriously! Hit it, boys!" Bridgette said, and the Drama Brothers played the music from the previous song. LeShawna danced. The phones rang off the hook! The numbers started to rise on the total, and the total became 500,000 dollars!

"We have now reached half of our new goal!" Blaineley said.

"Okay, our next guest was airlifted out of the game by the army, and joins us today! It's Izzy!" Geoff said. Nothing happened.

"Okay, Brainzilla!" Geoff said. Izzy walked out from behind a curtain and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Brainzilla!" Bridgette said.

"Hello, carbon-based life form commonly referred to as Bridgette," Izzy said.

"Hi, Brainzilla!" Geoff said.

"Hello, other carbon-based life form commonly referred to as Geoffrey." Geoff and Bridgette exchanged glances.

"We have a new segment tonight! I call it, Brainzilla's Brain Blast! Izzy will be strapped to this wheel, and we're gonna spin it! Whatever it lands on is the type of question we ask Izzy! If she gets it right, she gets another question! If she gets it wrong, she falls into the shark tank!" Geoff said as Blaineley strapped Izzy to the wheel. Geoff spun it, and it landed on Geography.

"What is the capital of South Africa? Difficulty?" Geoff asked.

"Hard!" Blaineley said.

"There are three! Pretoria is the executive capital, Bloemfontein is the judicial capital, and Cape Town is the legislative!" Izzy answered immediately. Geoff spun the wheel again. It landed on math.

"What is one hundred eleven million, one hundred eleven thousand, one hundred eleven squared? Difficulty?"

"Insane!"

"Twelve quadrillion, three hundred forty-five trillion, six hundred seventy-eight billion, nine hundred eighty-seven million, six hundred fifty four thousand, three hundred twenty-one! And it's a numerical palindrome, meaning it can be read both forwards and backwards and be the exact same text!" Geoff spun it again and it landed on Literature.

"Who wrote Don Quixote? Difficulty?"

"Holy crap!"

"Miguel de Cervantes, a Spanish writer from the 1500's." Geoff spun the wheel, causing it to pop off and roll away, giving Izzy another whack on the head.

"Hahaha! I like pickles!" Izzy said, stumbling back on stage.

"Um, where's the peanut gallery?" Bridgette asked.

"You'll see!" Geoff said.

"Izzy will have to defuse this time bomb and save the peanut gallery from the shark and electric eel tank! Blindfolded!" Geoff said, putting a blindfold on Izzy.

"Ooh, I think I'll hit it with a hammer!" Izzy said, taking out a hammer and whacking the bomb, causing it to explode. Izzy went through the television, and everyone else was scattered, as well as the sharks and eels.

"What's the total now?" Geoff asked.

"$1,000,000.01! We got our goal! Yes!" Blaineley shouted.

"Well, that's it for the Aftermath tonight! Total Drama will definitely be back for another episode! Thanks for helping! Good night!" Bridgette said.

**Okay, I must stick an Author's note here. I've decided what I am to do for the final two when I get there. You will get to vote on who you think should get the money! The person who wins the vote will definitely win the money, and an alternate ending will be included in the last chapter! That's it for this episode!**


	13. I See London

**Team Amazon: Heather, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Jane, Noah, Owen, Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel**

**Team Victory: Disbanded.**

**Voted off in previous episode: LeShawna from Team Victory and Izzy from Team CIRRRRH**

(Chris's POV)

"Jamaica! We had an unexpected landing in Somewhere, Jamaica, because we ran out of money to fuel the plane and we ran out of gas. Team Me Be Hot sabotaged LeShawna by breaking a board, causing her elimination. Jane, Owen, and Izzy were smushed by a plane, and Izzy was airlifted home for special treatment. Jane and Owen competed in the second challenge, helping their team win. In the last aftermath, they raised a whopping $1,000,000.01 to save Total Drama. Thanks, guys! We're back in the air, and flying to our next exciting location! Will Noah and Jane succeed in eliminating Alejandro? Will something else happen? Find out here, on Total, Drama, World Tour! Hey, where's my musical accompaniment?" I was whacked in the head by a radio.

(Jane's POV)

"Look, I've never been a good person when it came to relationships, which is why I've cheated on my boyfriends, what, three times? I have the feeling something else is gonna happen, and I'm not sure what or when. All I know is that I'm getting a bad vibe from all of this."

"Noah, I want to lose the next challenge. Remember Paris, when I sabotaged everyone else? I got immunity for myself and one person on my team at our first elimination. I want to use the peer immunity on you," I said.

"Sweet! That way, Pretty Boy won't try to vote me off," Noah said. I giggled.

"Attention passengers, we've been denied permission to land, so you'll have to parachute down. And Chef may have miscounted the parachutes. So light a pepper under your butts and grab one before they're gone!" Chris announced. Noah and I were caught with one parachute left. He strapped it on, and I hung onto his hands. We jumped out of the plane together. I lost grip on Noah, and I felt him float past me, snatching me out of the sky and into his arms. We landed next to the double-decker bus.

"London, England! Oh, so wonderful!" I said.

Later, on the bus, Chris was explaining the challenge.

"Welcome, to London, England! Home of the Big Ben, The London Eye, and all other kinds of cool stuff. Your challenge is based from an old criminal from London history. Jack the Ripper!" Chris showed a picture of Jack the Ripper.

"You're gonna find clues to find him! First team to bring him back wins! Losing team faces elimination."

Later, we went to the front of the building, where two guards stood.

"Your first clue will be found during the changing of the guards. And by changing of the guards, I mean change the guards. Your clue is hidden somewhere in his uniform, so you will have to strip him down to his gitch to find it. And to make things more rhymey…" The song bell rang.

**Owen:**** It's creepy how they stand there,  
and don't even blink!  
I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink!  
****Jane:**** Hey buddy;  
Can we bribe you,  
to strip yourself down?  
****Owen:**** Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish?  
****Jane:**** Don't kill him, you clown!  
****Duncan:**** No way, I can't strip him,  
Courtney will freak!  
****Heather:**** And I'm allergic to uniforms.  
****Gwen:**** Okay, that's just weak.  
****Sierra:**** I made a vow that Cody's the only man for me!  
****Gwen:**** Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello! Injury! Ow!  
****Duncan:**** If we're gonna find that clue...  
****Heather:**** There's only one thing to do!  
****Sierra:**** Force someone to strip him down!  
****Duncan, Heather, and Sierra:**** and, sorry, Gwen, that's you!  
****Gwen:**** Ow! Oh, wait!  
****Noah:**** If we're gonna find that clue...  
****Owen:**** There's only one thing to do!  
****Jane:**** Force someone to strip him down!  
****Owen, Jane, and Noah:**** And Tyler, dude, that's you!  
****Gwen:**** Sierra! Look! It's Cody!  
And I think he wants to strip!  
****Sierra:**** Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things.  
And that will help, I bet.  
****Gwen:**** Yeah, we're gonna find that clue.  
****Heather:**** We're doing what Chris proposed!  
****Duncan:**** Force someone to strip him down!  
****Duncan, Heather, and Gwen:**** Cause' if we don't, we're hosed!  
****Jane:**** Totally ho-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-osed!**

"Awesome note there, Jane!" Owen said.

"Prepare to go down, Frenchie!" Heather said.

"Whatever…" I said. Tyler got to the challenge. Owen was playing with the hat and was trying to fart. I kicked him and took the hat. The clue was inside.

"Ty, dude, you can stop!" I said, holding up the clue.

"Who's Ty?" Tyler asked.

"I give everyone a nickname when I feel like it. Like I sometimes call Alejandro _Manipyurēta_. It's Japanese for 'The Manipulator.' Now, let's get a move-on!" I said. I read the clue.

"'When in doubt, stretch it out.' What does that mean?" I asked.

"I know! Follow me!" Alejandro said. He started running, and we eventually came to a room with a torture device.

"Clue's inside. Tie someone on and stretch!" Chef said.

"Jane could get on the device," Alejandro said. I gasped.

"Who wants Jane on the device?" Alejandro asked the team, to which everyone but Noah and me raised their hands.

"Really? Fine, I'll do it!" I said, sitting on the device. Alejandro put the shackles on my hands, and Zeke got my feet. Tyler pulled on the wheel. Goodness, gracious, that hurt! I screamed, and I saw Noah wince. Tyler and Alejandro switched places, and Alejandro pulled harder.

"AH! You did that on purpose, you, *BLEEP*!" I shouted. He pulled harder.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, Jane!" Alejandro said, jerking the wheel hard.

"AHH! Quit enjoying this, you, *BLEEP*!" I shouted.

"The clue!" Noah shouted. And grabbed it from the box.

(Noah's POV)

We ran out of the room.

"Hey, Noah, wanna know what's hilarious?" Owen said. I realized something.

"Holy, *BLEEP*, we forgot Jane!" I said.

"How is that hilarious?" Owen asked. We ran back to find an empty table.

"NOOO! JANE! Wait, where the heck are Tyler and Zeke?" I screamed, then asked.

"I think Jack the Ripper got to them. Read the clue!" Alejandro said.

"Go to the place with jewels in its space," I read.

"Follow me!" Alejandro said, and we did. We were lead to a room with jewels in it. Alejandro stayed outside, then we heard a masculine scream. We looked out the window, and Alejandro was gone! I dug through the box, and found a clue.

"The Ripper's most natural place has two levels in its space," I read.

"Double-decker bus?" Owen said.

"That makes sense! So there really is a brain in there! You've been holding out on me!" I said, then walked out of the building, with Owen following me. We went to the double-decker bus, and found nothing. That is, until I felt a hand covering my mouth and I was being lifted up. I was then locked in the driver's box, screaming.

(Owen's POV)

"Nobody locks Noah in the corner!" I said, emptying the bag. I threw a hot dog to the ripper, and the corgis attacked him. We would have had him, if Duncan hadn't bagged him first. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he ran away with the Ripper-type guy. The corgis ran away, and we went back to the plane after I freed Noah.

"Sad, sad, sad. Team Amazon found him, and Team Me Be Hot didn't. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, you're facing elimination for the first time. Now, guys, and Jane, Jane had invincibility, and has the ability to give invincibility to someone else and keep her invincibility! Jane, who did you decide to share invincibility with?" Chris asked.

(Jane's POV)

"Who else? Noah is my choice," I said.

"Who wants to know who the Ripper was?" Chris said. He pulled the hat off, as well as a mask. DJ's face was shown.

"DJ?" we all asked.

"Found him in the cargo hold, taking care of the rats," Chef said.

"I promised him that if he could not get captured, he could stay in the game, but he did, so, goodbye!" Chris said, Chef throwing DJ out of the plane.

"Great! Now, you can't vote for Jane or Noah, so vote carefully! See you tonight!" Chris said, walking away, leaving us in economy class.

Noah and I met with Tyler, Owen, and Zeke.

"Noah and I are voting for Alejandro. He tricked me, and I hate the guy!" I said. Tyler and Zeke nodded.

Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chris was in front of us.

"In the loser-class bathroom, you will find 6 passports. Stamp the passport of the person you would like to eliminate! Frenchie, you're up!"

(Viewer's POV)

"I vote Alejandro!_ Manipyurēta_ must go!" Jane shouted, stamping Alejandro's passport.

"Alejandro. Dude screwed up," Noah said, stamping Alejandro's passport.

"Alejandro. Messing with people's minds is cruel!" Tyler said, stamping Alejandro's passport.

"I gotta vote for Alejandro, eh! Dude messed with my ex and her boyfriend. Bye, Alejandro!" Zeke said, stamping Alejandro's passport.

"I gotta vote for Al. He messed with my little buddy's girl! That's not nice!" Owen said, stamping Alejandro's passport.

"I must vote for Jane. A girl who cannot stand pain isn't fit to be here," Alejandro said, stamping Jane's passport.

(Chris's POV)

"Time to read the votes, shall we?" I said.

"One vote for Alejandro. Two votes for Alejandro. One vote for Jane! Three votes for Alejandro! And the lucky loser is… Alejandro, with four votes against him!" I read off. Alejandro looked shocked.

"Wait a second! Didn't I say you couldn't vote for Jane? Dude, you have got to learn how to listen, Al!" I said. I tossed Alejandro a parachute, and he turned to his team.

"I must apologize before I leave, to Jane and Noah. I am sorry for the troubles I have cost you, and I deserve this elimination. Goodbye," he said, jumping out of the plane. I listened to his scream, surely satisfied.

(Cody's POV)

"Yeah, I need help! Sierra is just too annoying! UGH! I can't stand it! She has gone too far! She stole all of my underwear! Gross!" I shouted in the confessional. I then fell silent as I thought for a second.

"You know that French girl on the other team? Jane? Well, I'm not sure why or how, but I think I'm attracted to her." Right then, I heard the door open and saw Jane at the door.

"Oh, great! I didn't lock the door?" I said.

"It's still busted," she said. She stepped forward and fell, stumbling right into me. I could feel myself blushing, and I saw her blushing. I don't know what happened, but somehow, my lips found hers. I felt her lips detach from mine.

"I-I have to go!" she shouted, running away. I stood there, stunned.

(Chris's POV)

"Oh, man, wait until Noah and Sierra hear about this? Will Owen spill the beans? Will Jane and Cody live this down? Who will take the plunge, next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	14. Greece's Pieces

**Team Amazon: Heather, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Jane, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel**

**Voted off in previous episode: Alejandro from Team CIRRRRH**

(Chris's POV)

"London, England! It was awesome! Jane and Noah finally got their revenge on Alejandro for kissing Jane behind Noah's back. But then, Jane cheated on Noah yet again with Cody, with Tyler witnessing the entire thing. Will Tyler spill the beans? How will Sierra feel about this? How will Noah feel about it? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(Cody's POV)

I am sitting in first class with Sierra. She is being extra stalker-like today. She is smelling my arm. Smelling my arm! This has gone far enough! I yanked my arm away from her and stormed off into loser class. I saw Heather block her from following me. I had to secretly thank her.

"Hey, guys," I said, entering loser class.

"Why are you here, and not in first class?" Tyler asked.

"Sierra."

"Ohhhh." Tyler said.

I looked at Jane, who had a hint of uneasiness in her expression. I looked and saw Noah sitting next to her. I decided to sit next to the couple.

(Heather's POV)

Sierra tried to follow Cody out, but I ran to the door to block her.

"Sierra, you probably shouldn't follow him. He may think that you are being too much. I saw it in his expression. Just leave him alone a while. He'll loosen up," I said. I saw her expression go down into a slump.

"Now, now, don't be sad! When it's all over with, you can talk to him again!" I said. Her expression brightened, and she ran back to the couch to relax. I sighed and went back to where Gwen and Duncan were hanging out. I sat in the chair across from them.

(Jane's POV)

"Oh, what is a girl to do? I have a boyfriend that I cheated on! Oh! This is crazy! And Noah and I just got out of a jam, and now I'm in another one! I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Everyone, to the common area!" Chris said

"Today, we are going to the birthplace of the Olympics!"

"Athens?" I asked.

"Atlantis?" Owen asked.

"No, and fictional. We're going to Rome, Italy!" Chris announced.

"No, the birthplace of the Olympics is Athens, Greece!" I said.

"Yes, Athens!" Noah agreed.

"Definitely Athens," Gwen said.

"Chef, change of plans! Set our course for Athens, Greece!" Chris said.

"You all might want to hang onto something. Everyone but you," Chris said, pointing to an intern. The plane tipped and the intern was gone when the plane leveled out.

Later, we landed in Athens. Chris had a stack of papers.

"Welcome to Athens, Greece, birthplace of the original Olympians, who, as my intern tells me, competed naked!"

"Okay, time to drop the laundry," Owen said as he tried to unbuckle his belt. We all got him to stop.

"Dude, no need to be totally accurate! Stay dressed. Very dressed!" Chris said.

"Since Team Me Be Hot is an all-boy team, other than Jane, and Team Amazon is an all-girl team, other than Duncan and Cody, the challenges will be one-on-one. To the pillar-things!" Chris said.

We got there.

"Okay, we will have each challenge be won to win a gold medal. No silver or bronze! Just gold! The team with the most gold medals wins! Now, the first challenge is like a cage match between you both and the bear! I need one volunteer from each team."

"I'll do it!" Cody and I said at once. We then started to mumble, trying to get out of it. Chef handed us each a trash can lid.

"Chef, blow the Spartan battle horn!" Chris said. Chef pulled out a kazoo and blew on it.

"Seriously? That's the Spartan battle horn? Just-Just go!" Chris said. Cody and I went to find the bear. The team left, then the bell rang.

**Jane:**** I know what you're thinking,  
I'm thinking it too!  
****Cody:**** I'm not sure what you're thinking,  
So maybe that's true.  
****Jane:**** I don't know what happened,  
but I have no regrets.  
****Cody:**** For real?  
Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?  
****Jane:**** Oh, it's just between us!  
****Cody:**** Not exactly. Someone made a fuss!  
****Jane:**** They sure weren't meant to see!  
But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy-y-y-y!  
****Noah:**** She's got such a great voice.  
I can't make out the lyrics, speak up!  
****Chris:**** Shush!  
****Jane:**** Fine! Let's do it!  
Let's clear the air!  
****Cody:**** Save it for later,  
look out for that bear!  
****Jane:**** Ahhh! The pain, the pain!  
Too much to explain!  
****Cody:**** We've gotta stop what we're doing!  
Cause this is just insane!  
****Jane:**** The boar-bear's got me!  
And that's seriously lame!  
****Cody:**** Thanks, mister boar bear,  
I guess I win this game!**

(Gwen's POV)

"Yes!" Heather said as Cody went back to his team.

"Um, is anyone gonna help Jane?" Noah asked. Cody looked concerned, until Noah looked at him and his team. I suspected that something was up, and I was going to find out who else knows. I know, none of my business, but I'm curious! Someone on Noah and Jane's team had to know something!

"Hey, kids! Time for the next challenge! I have Chef rescuing Jane, Team Me Be Hot. It's a fight. So, who's going in?" Chris said. Cody raised his hand, as did Noah.

"Haha, nerd fight," I heard Heather say. I punched her in the arm. Sure, Cody could be annoying, but he was a good friend.

"Now, know that we're only fighting for the win," Noah said.

"Okay, I'm okay with that," Cody said.

"And GO!" Chris shouted, getting the two boys to fighting.

"Dude, you already got a medal! Can't you just give up?" Noah said, straining to keep Cody from pushing him down.

"Dude, chill out! I just want my team to win!" Cody said, pushing back.

"Well, I want my team to win!" Noah said. I heard whispering over by the other team between Zeke and Tyler.

"I saw Cody and Jane kiss!" Tyler suddenly blurted out. Noah's eyes widened. He growled and pushed Cody down, putting a foot on his chest, keeping Cody from getting back up.

"Team Chris is Reeeeeeeeeeeally Hot wins this part! On to the next challenge!" Chris said as Jane came in, stumbling and covered in slobber.

"That was so gross!" Jane said, when suddenly, she was attacked by Sierra, who tackled her down to the ground.

"Keep your cheating hands off of my Cody!" She shouted. Jane pushed her off and ran to her team, namely Noah, who embraced her, then pushed her away. Jane's face looked stunned.

"Noah, what happened?" Jane asked.

"I know what you did! You cheated on me! AGAIN! And with Cody of all people! If I ever forgive you, you'll be lucky. I'm losing this challenge, so I can VOTE YOU OFF!" Noah shouted. Jane looked even more stunned.

"N-Noah," Jane started.

"Save it! We're over! You'll be lucky if I forgive you at all! You're a cheating, lying, two-faced, backstabbing, *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*! I will never take you back! Just run to Cody, and be voted off for your treachery! Goodbye, Jane!" Noah shouted. Jane seemed to collapse from sadness, curling up and sobbing.

"Okay, it seems Jane is out of commish…Again. So, on to the next challenge. Hurdles! I need two volunteers."

"I'll do it!" Jane said. She walked up next to Noah and punched him out.

"Easy, Frenchie! We really don't have a medical tent here. Team Amazon?"

"I'll do it!" Sierra shouted, her expression angry. Sierra stretched her leg, while Jane did the splits, tied her hair up with her feet, then stood up again.

"Nobody is that flexible!" I shouted in the confessional.

(Jane's POV)

I cried in the confessional.

"H-How could he say such a th-thing? He wouldn't have survived the London challenge without me sharing my invincibility with him! He thinks he can get me voted off? As if! He has to take me back…Right?"

"Prepare to go down, Frenchie! As in Frenchie French-kissed my Cody!" Sierra shouted.

"No, you are going down, Uber-Fan. And P.S., Cody doesn't like you!" I said back.

"Lies!" Sierra shouted as Chris told us to go. I ran, and jumped over the first hurdle. Sierra followed suit, and came ahead of me, too. I ran faster, jumping over each hurdle, as it was down to Sierra and me, almost tied. We crossed the finish line at what seemed like a tie. Chris checked the instant replay, and it was revealed that I had won!

"Team Me Be Hot wins! Team Amazon, you're facing elimination! But you won't have to go through with it, because I'm making this a reward challenge! Reward is first-class seating! Don't you love this game?"

"I hate my life," I said in the confessional.

(Chris's POV)

"Will Noah take Jane back? Will Jane and Cody get together? Who will take the Drop of Shame next, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	15. The Ex Files

**Team Amazon: Heather, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Jane, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel**

**Voted off in previous episode: Alejandro from Team CIRRRRH**

(Chris's POV)

"Greece! It was fun! Sierra and Noah found out about Jane and Cody's kiss, and Jane was dumped hard! Sierra and Jane faced off, after Noah was punched hard in the face by Jane. Wicked TV! In the end, nobody took the drop of shame, and we go to another place! Who's gonna get zapped tonight? Find out here, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(The Viewer's POV)

The show opened to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot in first class.

"Ugh, I'm sick to my stomach. I'm going to economy class!" Jane said, getting up and leaving first class. Noah watched her leave with a hint of regret in his eyes, which changed to rage as he crushed his cookie.

"Ah, man! And I was gonna eat that!" he said, brushing cookie crumbs off of his shirt and shorts. He started to go to economy class, and stopped. He then kept going. He was seen next with Sierra.

"I can't believe she crushed my heart!" Noah said.

"I know! I can't believe he crushed mine!" Sierra said.

The camera view switched from Sierra and Noah to Jane and Cody.

"I feel kinda bad about how we affected Sierra and Noah," Cody said.

"Whatever. So Noah has a vendetta set to vote me off. He wouldn't dare vote for me, even if he got just enough people to vote me off with him. He'll chicken out. I just know it," Jane said.

"How do you know?" Cody said.

"He and I may have only been dating since the Japan episode, but I know him. I'll take you to first class with me if you want," Jane said.

"That'd be nice," Cody said, smiling ear to ear. Jane and Cody stood up and walked to first class, both of them shooting glares at those whose hearts they had broken. The two glared back.

When they got to first class, they sat down across from Tyler and Owen.

"Why is he here, Frenchie?" Tyler asked.

"He's my new boyfriend," Jane said, possessively placing an arm around Cody's shoulders. Cody blushed. He obviously didn't know this bit of information.

"Really?" Cody asked. Jane nodded. Cody smiled a little, blushing some.

"But he's on the other team! You can't inter-team date!" Owen said.

"Does it look like I care?" Jane said.

"Not really. But we're in an alliance!" Tyler said.

"Yeah. Cody, do you want to be in on the alliance, too?" Jane said.

"Yeah, of course!" Cody said.

"Let's do a refresher on the alliance rules. Whoever one of us wants to vote for, we vote for them. Whoever one of us wants to date that's outside of the team, you can date them. That one only applies to me, Owen, and Tyler, because Cody isn't on our team. But, if you want, I can get Chris to allow you to switch teams," Jane said. Cody nodded. Jane stood up and went over to Chris's quarters and stood outside.

"CHRIS! I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK OF YOU!" Jane shouted. Chris stepped outside of his room.

"What is it?" Chris asked, obviously annoyed.

"I would like to add Cody to my team. I can get someone to switch with him if it's necessary," Jane said.

"No need. I'll allow it. I'll make the announcement," Chris said, making his way to the cockpit. Jane made her way to first class, where Cody was missing.

"Where'd Cody go?" Jane asked.

"Back to loser class," Owen and Tyler said at once.

"Cody, you are now officially on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Please report to first class," Chris said over the intercom. In loser class, Sierra was surprised, and Noah had left to go back to first class.

"What?" Heather shouted. Gwen looked surprised, and Sierra was fuming. Duncan didn't seem to care. Cody just stood up and went to first class. He sat next to Jane, who possessively wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Up in the cockpit, turbulence was felt. Apparently, the plane was being zapped.

"Turbulence!" Chris shouted. All throughout the plane, the contestants were screaming and freaking out.

"We're all gonna di-i-i-i-i-i-ie!" Owen shouted.

"And you're back!" Jane said, snapping in front of Owen's face.

"Before the incident, Alejandro taught me hypnotism. And that wasn't the only post-hypnotic suggestion I gave Owen, and Tyler, too," Jane said in the confessional.

The plane landed in Area 52.

"Hello, and welcome to Area 52!" Chris said.

"What, the show's so broke, we have to fake an area now?" Duncan said.

"No, this really is Area 52. Area 51 is right over there. We're all just inside the border. Well, all except for Duncan and Jane," Chris said as Duncan and Jane were both zapped.

"Thanks, general! Ah, it's good to have friends in Area 51 places. Anyways, your challenge is to break into Area 51, and to get an alien artifact, completely intact and working, and bring it back here. And be warned, Area 51 is very securely protected, so it'll be tough to get through this. So, GO!" Chris said. The contestants all started to run, until they all happened across a minefield. They froze in place. The sing bell then rang.

**Noah:**** Girlfriend kisser!  
I thought he was my friend,  
But now it's time to diss him!  
Sure we had some fun times,  
But I'm not gonna miss him now!  
****Tyler:**** Girlfriend kisser!  
****Noah:**** You're gonna get  
What's coming to you  
If it's the last thing  
I ever do-oo-oo!  
****Tyler:**** That's right!  
That's right!  
****Noah and Tyler: ****That's right!  
That's right!  
****Noah:**** Let's go a little back!  
She fell for me while dating Zeke.  
****Tyler:**** And had a laugh attack  
When we stretched her on the rack!  
****Noah:**** All those times you made me smile,  
You wanted my girl  
All the while!  
****Owen:**** Duh! It was so obvious.  
****Noah and Tyler:**** Girlfriend kisser!  
****Noah:**** You're not my new brother!  
You're a pus-y, nerdy, nasty blister! Oh!  
****Tyler:**** Girlfriend kisser!  
****Noah and Tyler:**** You're gonna get what's coming to you!  
****Noah:**** If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!**

Jane and Cody were nervous, and Cody had sacrificed his candy to get out of the jam. He threw his candy to where a mine would be, and they exploded. We ran through the path that was created, but Owen stepped on an activated mine, and was blown sky-high, all the way to the other side of the fence. He was then sucked into a large tube. Team CIRRRRH kept going. They hid behind a large rock with a pile of smaller rocks. Jane passed out the rocks. There were just enough.

"Okay, toss the rock that way and run that way. Okay?" Jane said. Tyler threw the rock and ran. The laser zapped the rock instead of Tyler. Cody threw his rock and ran. The laser zapped Cody rather than the rock. Jane threw her rock and ran, picking Cody up bridal-style on the way. Tyler was climbing the electric fence, and was getting shocked bad. Zeke and Noah threw their rocks and ran. The team went through a doorway when Tyler fell over the edge and went to the ground on the inside of the fence.

"Haha, nice move, Ty," Jane said.

"Why is the purple meatball playing the piano?" Tyler said. He obviously had a concussion. Jane rolled her eyes, and Ezekiel helped him up, guiding him into the building.

"Okay, we have to find an intact alien artifact. It's not like one is gonna fall out of the sky!" Jane said, when she was clonked on the head by a box. Cody picked up the box and it was glowing. The team started running. They got back to the plane before Team Amazon did. Chris checked out the artifact.

"It works! Team Me Be Hot wins! Team Amazon, you're facing elimination!" Chris said, with Owen coming out from behind the plane.

"Hey, guys!" Owen said. His team gushed over how he was okay.

Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chris was reading off the votes.

"And with three votes against her, Heather!" Chris said. Heather started shouting, and the interns had to strap a parachute onto her and throw her out of the plane.

"Who will take the dive next? Will Jane and Cody's relationship last very long? Will Noah get his vendetta? Will Owen, Tyler, Jane, and Cody's alliance keep hold? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour! Hey, where's my musical accompaniment?" Chris shouted. He was hit in the head by a boombox.


	16. Picnic at Hanging Dork

**Team Amazon: Gwen, Sierra, Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Cody, Jane, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel**

**Voted off in previous episode: Heather from Team Amazon**

**Okay, this is the first time since the first episode that I started with a POV other than Chris McLean's! Also, I do not own Jar of Hearts. Christina Perri does!**

(Jane's POV)

"Last Time, on Total Drama World Tour! Area 51. All the way from space to zap your face! Chris had Cody moved to Team Chris is Super-Hunky-Dory Hot! Yay! Here, competitors had to pull an old-fashioned break-in and get an intact and working alien artifact. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot won the challenge, and Team Amazon was sent to the chopping block. The girls, and Duncan, said goodbye to Heather, Queen of the Fumble! Haha! Who will fumble in the Land Down Under? Find out here, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

Yes, that was me doing the recap this time. Do you have a problem with that?

Cody and I sat in first class. Cody had his arm around my shoulders, and I had an uneasy look on my face.

"Cody and I have been really, well, lovey-dovey lately, and I'm not used to it! I think Sierra has gotten to him," I said in the confessional.

(Gwen's POV)

"Ugh! First class again! And we lost two team members yesterday! That's a hard blow, even though Heather's a pain! How will we recover?" I complained to Duncan and Sierra. Surprisingly, Sierra wasn't crying uncontrollably.

"Look, Pasty, we'll bounce back! We just have to try! I know who we need to get rid of next!" Duncan said. I looked at him, waiting for an answer, as did Sierra.

"What?" Duncan said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"We need to pick off the boys and Jane. I say that if we lose again, Uber-Fan goes!" Duncan said.

"Why me?" Sierra asked.

"You're the weakest link," I said.

"Hurtful!" Sierra said.

(Cody's POV)

"You know, I think I'm falling harder for Jane. It's crazy! But I'm not sensing a very strong 'I'm into Cody' vibe from her. Is she falling out of love? I'm glad to have her, though. She's protecting me from Sierra. I love it! What is it about her that drives me insane? Is it her accent? Her smile? Her laugh? I just don't know! But I'm the third guy to fall for her! And she's broken the hearts of the two before me! Am I destined for my heart to be broken too?" I said in the confessional.

I looked at Jane, and her expression was down, with a tear escaping her left eye. I turned her face towards mine and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Jane, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You probably don't know this, but I've broken more than my fair share of hearts. I don't want you to be victim to my problem," she said, grabbing my shoulders.

"My heart is like steel, Jane! It's really hard to break it," I said. I heard a song bell.

"Song number one! We're having two songs this time! I believe Zeke and Noah have something to say to you, Jane!" Chris said as the two stood beside him, his arms crossed.

**Noah: I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most**

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

Ezekiel: I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And learn to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  


**Noah: Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
Ezekiel: I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Noah and Ezekiel: Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back**

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Noah: Who do you think you are?  
Ezekiel: Who do you think you are?  
Noah and Ezekiel: Who do you think you are?

"Oh, my, god! She broke their hearts that badly? But no matter how hard I seem to try, I can't fall out of love with her! She's just so awesome! And that dress that she is wearing makes her look like a fairy tale princess! I love it!" I said in the confessional.

Jane was wearing a big, poofy dress, that was black with a white sash and white lace. She wore white heels and white gloves with the thumb and middle finger cut out, with her white headband on, with her hair in curls gently falling like a curly brown waterfall down her back. She looked gorgeous!

"Attention, competitors! Our landing gear won't come down, so our landing will be more of a non-landing fly-by!" Chris said as we braced to jump out. Jane and I were the last ones out because Jane's dress got stuck. I had to push her through, and the momentum landed me outside of the plane. Jane stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Australia?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane, that's exactly where we are! And what's with the dress? You wore it during the musical number, which is over!" Chris said. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it!" I shouted.

"Sheesh! Take a pill! Today's challenge begins with an emu race! And yes, I said 'emu!' Teams will catch an emu and race to majestic Hanging Rock! First full team there gets a big advantage in the next part of the challenge! Go!" Chris said as we all raced to get an emu. I got an emu for me, and one for Jane. I handed the reins to one of them to Jane, who gladly accepted and got on, with both legs hanging off one side. She raced it fast as I got on and caught up.

"So, how many hearts did you break, anyway?" I asked.

"Twenty-two," Jane said, seemingly sad.

"Aw, it's alright! I promise you, I will not be the twenty-third heart you've broken!" I said, which caused her to perk up. We raced the emus fast, and they went fast. We were the first ones there. It only took a couple of days.

"You two are the first ones here! Now, you must wait for the rest of your team!" Chris said as the glammed-up Jane searched for Owen, Zeke, Tyler, and Noah. The latter three showed up soon, right after Sierra did. Then, Duncan showed up, with Owen behind him. Gwen caught up.

"Team Me Be Smokin' Hot, for being the first to arrive, you get electric shears! Team Amazon, you get these!" Chris said, holding out a pair of rusty non-electric shears. Gwen took it.

"Your challenge is to bungee-jump way way waaaaaaaaay down there and grab one of Australia's finest sheep! Three of them have Team Me Be Smoking Hot logos tattooed to their side. Three have Team Amazon logos tattooed to their side. Grab and shear one of your own sheep and you win! If you shear one of the opposing team's sheep, you automatically lose, and you face elimination. Team Me Be Hot, you get to bungee first!" Chris said. Jane immediately strapped on a harness and hooked the bungee cord to it. She jumped. She came back up with a sheep. Noah started shearing. The Song bell rang.

"Time for a song!"

**Jane:****Shearing sheep, don't be a creep,****  
****It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps.****  
****Win the game, don't be so lame,****  
****Try to lose this and your face I'll maim!****  
****Noah:****Shear the sheep, then, with a smile,****  
****Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile!****  
****You had your chance and you turned me down,****  
****So don't be giving me no cranky frowns!****  
****Jane, Noah, Ezekiel, and Tyler:****We are shearing sheep!****  
****We are shearing sheep!  
We are shearing sheep!  
We are shearing sheeeeep!  
****Sierra: ****Eeeeee!  
****Cody:**** Woah-oo-oo!  
****Jane:****Shearing sheep instead of you,****  
****Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos!****  
****I'll find a logo, we'll win again,****  
****And I'll be here, until the bitter end!****  
****Jane, Noah, Ezekiel, and Tyler:****We are shearing sheep!****  
****We are shearing sheep! ****  
****We are shearing... ****  
****Yeaaahhhhh!****  
****Sierra:****Ahhhh!**

Jane took the cord off and handed it off to Owen, who strapped his harness on, then hooked the bungee cord to it. He jumped, and we didn't find a logo on our sheep. Owen came back up with a dingo.

"Hey, guys, I got one that's already sheared!" Owen shouted.

"How long until he realizes that's a dingo?" Tyler asked me.

"Three, two, one…" I said. Owen then turned his head to see that it is a dingo, and the dingo attacked him. I cringed. I unhooked the cord from his ankle, and hooked it to my harness.

"Hey, Chris, where's the bathroom?" Jane asked.

"There's an outhouse over there," Chris said, and Jane ran for it. She came out a couple of minutes later with a flatter dress. I realized that it was the same dress, but the frame was taken out. She carried the frame, and threw it to the side. I jumped, and grabbed a sheep. I came back up and started shearing. That's when Duncan asked for the harness. I took it off and stuck a harness to the dingo. I hooked the cord to the dingo and threw it to Duncan. He fell down, and got tangled in the cord.

"A logo! We win!" Noah shouted, holding up the sheep. Sure enough, there was a logo for our team on its side!

"Team I Am So Totally Smokin' Hot wins! Team Amazon, you're facing elimination!" Chris said as Gwen and Duncan smiled at Sierra mischievously.

"Oh, man!" Sierra said.

(Gwen's POV)

Later, at the elimination ceremony, we were waiting for Chris to start the ceremony.

"Sierra, first to arrive, first to fail. Gwen, last to arrive, first to jump. Duncan, a petty feud sent you spinning all the way here! Up in the loser class bathrooms, there are three passports. You know what to do. Duncan, you're up first!"

"Ah, hahaha!" Duncan laughed crazily, then proceeded to fall out of his seat, then go the wrong way. Chris turned him around.

"Um, that way," he said.

"Thanks, Chef!" Duncan said, then fell.

(The Viewer's POV)

Duncan was in the confessional. He reached for a passport, his eyes spinning, then knocked over the stamp.

"Ah!" he said.

Gwen stamped a passport in the confessional.

Sierra stamped one as well, with a little bit of pain.

"Well, well, well! Let's see who you voted for! Okay, one vote for Sierra, One vote for Gwen, and one vote for Duncan! It's a three-way tie!" Chris said. That shook Duncan from his daze.

"The tiebreaker, we have three koalas! You must feed them eucalyptus! But, these guys eat 2.5 pounds of eucalyptus a day! They haven't eaten in a week, so they're nice and puckish! Last bowl empty loses and takes the drop of shame! Oh, and you cannot use your hands! GO!" Chris said.

"But I'm allergic to eucalyptus!" Gwen said. Duncan had the first bowl full. Gwen had the second bowl full.

"Sierra! Drop of Shame's that way!" Chris said, tossing Sierra a parachute.

"Wait!" a voice called from behind a curtain. Jane stepped out from behind it.

"Sierra, you have to tell me everything you know about Cody!" Jane said. Sierra wrote down a bunch of things on a few sheets of paper.

"If I feel like I missed something, I'll text you!" Sierra said, before jumping. Jane looked at the sheets of paper.

Later, in first class, Jane was looking through the list Sierra had given her.

"His birthday is April First, his full name is Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson, He sleeps with an emu named Jerry? Wow. She knows so much! Sierra, when you see this, thank you!" Jane said in the confessional.

Two days later, we see Cody and Jane, and what happens.

"Cody, are you ready?" Jane said in first class, with Cody waiting on the couch. She held a gift-wrapped box.

"What is it?" Cody said. He had a blindfold on. All the better for the surprise. Jane placed the box on his lap and pulled the blindfold off of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the box. He opened it and pulled out a stuffed emu. It was very well made.

"Wow, where'd you get this?" Cody said.

"I made it myself. My mother taught me how to make stuffed animals. Do you like it?" Jane said.

"Jane, I love it! It's very well made, and it's cute!" Cody said, hugging Jane. They pulled apart, only to come back together to kiss.

"Aw, how cu-ute! See more mush, drama, and pain in the next episode of Total, Drama, World Tour!"


	17. Sweden Sour

**Team Amazon: Gwen and Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Cody, Jane, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel**

**Voted off in previous episode: Sierra from Team Amazon**

(Chris's POV)

"Since Jane did such a great job with the recap last time, she'll do the recap every episode until she is eliminated, or she wins! Whatever happens! Take it away, Frenchie!" I said.

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour, Australia! Team Amazon plotted to vote out Sierra if they lost. And they did. I asked Sierra for a list of things about Cody, and made him a stuffed emu! Team Chris Is Really Smoking Hot won the challenge, after Cody threw a dingo at Duncan, sending him spinning to the elimination room. It ended with a three-way tie. Sierra lost, and took the plunge! Who will freeze in Viking land? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Jane said. I gave a thumbs up.

(Jane's POV)

I went back to first class from doing the recap.

"Why does Chris want you to do the recap?" Cody asked, his new stuffed emu in his lap.

"I'm interning a little. My high school wants me to get an internship. I want to be a television host when I'm older. That's why I got to losing my accent," I explained.

"Oh! Nice! Are you gonna be like Chris?" Cody asked.

"Probably. He is my mentor. I asked him during one of the times that we left each other alone," I said.

"Jane, Owen is in trouble!" Tyler suddenly shouted. Cody and I exchanged looks and we both ran to see what the issue was. Owen was wrapped in rope, obviously having done it himself.

"Owen, what happened?" I asked.

"I was trying to get to something, when this rope got on my hands, and I had a bit of trouble getting it off," Owen said.

Tyler, Cody, and I all attempted to get the rope off, and succeeded.

"Attention, passengers, prepare for landing!" Chris said. The landing was rough. When we were finally stopped, I had my new coat on that Chris had given me for my internship, and a couple of bottles of warm water in my pockets. I had my warm pants, too.

"Hello, where are the jackets you ordered for us in the Yukon?" Heather complained.

"They'll be here!" Chris answered.

"When?" Cody complained.

"Not in time for the challenge. Sorry!" Chris said.

"Jane, mind explaining the challenge?"

"Sure, no problem!" I said, and proceeded to stand next to Chris.

"In front of you, are two piles of I-build-a-tools and pieces. Unfortunately, the assembly instructions were accidentally shredded when they were put through a shredder. It is our job to turn your piles into whatever they're supposed to be when properly assembled. The first one to correctly assemble their piles wins a special reward that'll help. And no, I don't know what the reward is," I said.

"Good job, Jane! This is totally going on your evaluation as a good mark!" Chris said. We all ran to our separate piles.

"Okay, let's lay out the pieces before we start building!" I said. Owen picked up a piece.

"Does anyone have any barbecue sauce? Because this looks like a giant whale rib!" Owen said.

"Owen! You genius! I know what it is!" I said, then got to building.

(Cody's POV)

I looked over to Team Amazon, and Duncan was building like crazy.

"It's the last piece!" Gwen said, handing it to Duncan, who hammered it on. I took a look at what they had built, and it resembled Sierra.

"Hahaha! You built Sierra's face!" I laughed. The song bell rang.

"Song time!" Chris said.

**Duncan:****They're way ahead, so we've got to go!****  
****We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!****  
****Gwen:****It doesn't have to be a boat!****  
****Duncan and Gwen:****As long as it stays afloat!****  
****Oh, why did we build Sierra's face?****  
****Jane and Noah:****It's almost ready, to set sail!****  
****Jane:****Just hammering in the final nail!****  
****Duncan and Gwen:****Ohh, ohh, ohh!****  
****Owen and Cody:****We really did this fast!****  
****Jane, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Noah:****Soon we'll be back in first class!****  
****Because they built Sierra's face!  
****Duncan and Gwen:****We built Sierra's face!****  
****Jane, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler, Noah, and Owen:****We're gonna take first place!****  
****Duncan and Gwen:****'Cause we built Sierra's face!****  
****Gwen:****Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!****  
****Duncan:****We built Sierra's face! (held until the final note)****  
****Gwen:****Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!**

"That was great!" Chris said.

"Jane, explain to your team what to do now!" Chris said.

"Now, you must drag your creation to the water, way over there, and sail north until you see Chef! Chris, what is our reward?" Jane said.

"Here you go!" Chris said, tossing us a bag. Jane caught it, and looked inside.

"Rocks?" Jane said. Then, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll pull from the bow!" Tyler said, ripping his shirt off.

"Euh, with your shirt off?" Jane said.

"Questions are for later! Actions are for now!" Tyler said, starting to pull the boat, and succeeding.

"Wow, he suddenly went Alejandro on us," Noah said.

"Ugh! He is so gone!" Jane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He just broke a rule of the alliance! He can't take his shirt off unless it's a water challenge! I made that one up to protect each other from each other's nudity! He's gone!" Jane said.

"Okay," I said.

"So, Owen, what's…up?" Jane said, looking at Owen, then realizing what he was about to do. He ran, and then farted heavily, breaking the ice.

"Everyone, into the boat!" Noah shouted, and I grabbed the stern of the boat. I hoisted myself up.

"She floats!" Gwen shouted. They had lobbed off the top of Sierra's wooden head.

"It works! Oh, no! A leak!" I shouted. I grabbed a roll of tape and taped the hole. We sailed up to where Chef was.

"Cool! We get hats!" Owen said. Chef snatched the hat away before he could grab it.

"Not yet! Gotta pick a captain first!" Chef said.

"No way is he captain!" Cody and Noah shouted.

"I'll do it!" I shouted.

"Nuh-uh. Chris said that interns can't be captain!" Chef said.

"Yeah, I said interns! I didn't say competing, yet unpaid cohosts! And Jane fits that category!" Chris said.

"Yay!" I said as Chef threw the hat to me, and it landed on my head.

"Your challenge is to sink the enemy ship or get the flag, way over yonder! To sink the ship, you can use this cannon, and Chef's famous Swedish meatballs! You get five! Here's your cannon and your meatballs!" Chris said as a cannon was lowered into the boat.

"So the rocks are actually flints!" I said.

"Bingo, dingoes! Darn, I should have said that last week in Australia. Anyways, good luck, Captain Jane!" Chris said. My team and I jumped into our boat. Soon, we saw Team Amazon behind us.

"Load a meatball! Ready the flints!" I shouted. Cody loaded a meatball and Noah readied two flints.

"FIRE!" I shouted, and Noah lit the cord. We all covered our ears as the cannon shot the meatball. It flew and hit Sierra's head in the nose.

We soon saw another meatball that went into our boat and crashed through the bottom. The boat started to sink, and we tried to cover it with whatever we could find. We used Owen. It worked.

"Thought you could sink us?" I shouted. Duncan shouted something back, shaking his fist, but I couldn't hear him. Whatever. Owen stood up and I felt the boat sinking. The boat fully sunk, and we bobbed back up to the top.

"Team Amazon wins! And gets a reward! Swedish massages! Team I Am So Totally Smoking Hot visits the chopping block! If Jane is voted off, she stays as my cohost/intern!"

Later, at the elimination ceremony, we had already voted.

"Jane, wanna read the votes?" Chris said.

"Okay," I say, standing up and going to the front. I picked up the stack of passports.

"One vote for Tyler. One for Ezekiel. Two votes for Tyler, Two for Ezekiel. Three for Tyler, and the last vote is for…" I held the suspense for a minute.

"Ezekiel! It's a tie! But, Chris has told me that his accountant has told him that we're still short on cash. So, Chris said, why don't you both take off?" I said, tossing parachutes to Tyler and Zeke.

"What?" Tyler said.

"Drop of Shame's that way, guys! Buh-bye!" I said.

"Wait! I found DJ in the cargo hold, eh! And Noah and Jane, I know you two still want each other! And Jane, who are you kidding? You want to be like Chris McLean when you grow up? Get real!" Zeke said. That last line got me angry enough to push both of them out of the plane.

"How satisfying! Now I know why Chris gets so much satisfaction from his job!" I said.

"It's the best job ever! If you do a good job, I might let you host next season!" Chris said.

"EEEEEEE!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Okay, can we get back to economy class?" Cody said. I noticed that everyone but Cody had left already. I ran after them.

Later, in economy class, I sat in the corner with Cody next to me. I felt a box land on my lap. I looked at Cody, and he motioned for me to open it. I did, and inside was something wrapped in paper with a card. I picked up the card.

_Dear Jane, _

_Do you remember when you gave me that stuffed emu? I think it was the best gift I've ever gotten! So, I wanted to show my gratitude with this gift! Go ahead, open it!_

_Love, _

_Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson_

I picked up the item wrapped in paper and unwrapped it. It was a dress. The dress was red with a gold-colored sash. The skirt of it looked as if it would go to my mid-thighs. It was strapless, with gold on the top and bottom. It had a built-in bra. I looked at Cody, who was waiting for my response.

"Cody, it's beautiful! When did you get this?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem like it, but Gwen's a good seamstress," Cody said, implying that Gwen had made it.

"Come on, put it on! I want to see it on you!" Cody said. I smiled and went to the restroom to do so.

I returned minutes later with it on. It fit perfectly.

"I love it," Cody said. I looked to Noah, who was facepalming.

(Noah's POV)

"God, I was an idiot to let her go!"

(Jane's POV)

"So, that concludes today's episode! Will Noah finally realize his mistake, if any? Will the merge happen anytime soon? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	18. Aftermath: Aftermayhem

**Team Amazon: Gwen and Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Cody, Jane, Noah, Owen**

**Voted off in previous episode: Tyler and Ezekiel from Team CIRRRRH**

"Hello, and welcome to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! I'm Geoff!" Geoff said.

"And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!"

"Where's Bridgette?" Geoff asked.

"She's on a tour around the world to find my biggest fan!" Blaineley said.

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" Geoff asked.

"No," Blaineley answered.

"Anyways, Our first guest in actually an intern for Chris! She joins us live via webcam from the plane!" Geoff said as Jane's face appeared on the screen.

"It's Jane!" Geoff said.

"Hi, you two," Jane said.

"So, how does it feel to be a valued intern by Chris rather than just a random nameless face?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm not an intern. I'm an unpaid cohost. At least, that's what Chris said," Jane said.

"Isn't that how you got to be captain for your team in the Sweden challenge?" Geoff asked. Jane nodded.

"Stay there, Jane! Our next guest was quite the charmer. Every girl, excluding Sierra, on the show fell for him! It's Alejandro!" Blaineley said. Alejandro came out from behind a parchment.

"Who here was eliminated by Alejandro's doing?" Blaineley asked. A few people raised their hands.

"So, Alejandro, what did you do to get your butt kicked off?" Geoff asked.

"It was that vile Jane and her boyfriend, Noah," Alejandro said.

"Haven't you heard? Noah broke up with Jane! She's with Cody now! Check out this clip from the Greece episode!" Geoff said. Jane's image was moved to the other screen, and the big screen showed a clip.

Jane pushed Sierra off of her and ran to her team, namely Noah, who embraced her, then pushed her away. Jane's face looked stunned.

"Noah, what happened?" Jane asked.

"I know what you did! You cheated on me! AGAIN! And with Cody of all people! If I ever forgive you, you'll be lucky. I'm losing this challenge, so I can VOTE YOU OFF!" Noah shouted. Jane looked even more stunned.

"N-Noah," Jane started.

"Save it! We're over! You'll be lucky if I forgive you at all! You're a cheating, lying, two-faced, backstabbing, *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*! I will never take you back! Just run to Cody, and be voted off for your treachery! Goodbye, Jane!" Noah shouted. Jane seemed to collapse from sadness, curling up and sobbing.

"Wow, I didn't know," Alejandro said. He looked at the other big screen, and Jane was crying.

"Jane, I'm so sorry for your loss. Is that a new dress?" Alejandro said.

"Yes, it is!" Jane said, snapping out of her sadness.

"Cody gave it to me!" Jane continued.

"Well, Cody really is a kind person to you," Alejandro said.

"Our next guest was voted off in a double elimination in the Sweden episode! He was voted off first in the first season! It's Ezekiel!" Blaineley announced. Ezekiel came out from behind a parchment and sat next to Alejandro. He was wearing his sunglasses and his bling.

"What's up, eh?" Ezekiel said. He seemed to get the idea of the slang term.

"So, you dated Jane? What was it like?" Geoff asked.

"She was a little bossy, but she broke my heart, eh!" Zeke took his sunglasses off.

"She was sweet when it boiled down to it. The only problem was that she broke up with me for the know-it-all, who broke up with her so she could go to Kid Nerdy, eh!" Zeke said. Blaineley and Geoff exchanged glances.

"Hey, we're getting a feed from Bridgette! It says she's in Siberia!" Geoff said. The big screen showed Bridgette in very cold weather, with things being thrown at her.

"Stop throwing things at my head!" Bridgette shouted towards offscreen. Another thing flew towards her and she grabbed it and threw it back.

"Bridge, are you okay?" Geoff said.

"Yes, Geoff, I am. But I can't get back home! The airport denied my passport because I had Blaineley's!" Bridgette said. Everyone glared at Blaineley

"What?" Blaineley said. Geoff scoffed and looked back at the big screen.

"Distressed boyfriend sing song about Blaineley!" a random kid shouted from the big screen.

**Geoff****: Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl!  
****Blaineley****: That's me!  
****Geoff****: Whose behavior on this show always makes me hurl!  
****Blaineley****: What?  
****Geoff****: She's a nasty, fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage, her job would be toast!  
****Entourage****: Hey!  
****Blaineley****: Hey! Heeeyyy...  
****Geoff****: She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand! She's just so full of you-know-what, she has to double-flush the can!  
****Entourage and Geoff****: Hey!  
****Blaineley****: I eat a lot of fiber!  
****Geoff****: She bought two pairs of the same jeans, one size four, and one size eight! So when she wears the bigger ones, you'll ask if she's lost weight!  
****Entourage and Geoff****: Hey!  
****Geoff****: She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you plainly. There's thick black hair between her toes, and her real name isn't Blaineley!  
****Entourage and Geoff****: Hey!  
****Geoff****: She's a phony, scheming, weasel-nose! And her real name isn't Blaineley! She steals and lies, but she's evil, bros, and her real name isn't Blaineley! It's Mildred!****  
Entourage****: Hey!**

"Our next guest was voted out with Ezekiel! He's terrible at sports, but he's got super-strong fingers! It's Tyler!" Geoff announced. Tyler walked out from behind a parchment.

"What's up, guys! How's it going?" Tyler said as he sat next to Zeke.

"So, you seem to be one of the only guys who had nothing to do with Jane," Blaineley said.

"That's where you're wrong. I was in an alliance with her. I just wonder who she voted for, me or Zeke," Tyler said.

"I voted for you! Did you not remember the alliance rules? You took your shirt off and it wasn't a water challenge! Plus, you were starting to annoy me," Jane said from her screen.

"Great reason, Frenchie!" Tyler shouted.

"Plus, I really couldn't vote for anyone else. I could have voted for Owen, but he's a vote I require. I do not require your vote," Jane said.

"I can't wait until you get voted off! Then I can tear you to shreds!" Tyler shouted.

"Don't you remember? I'm Chris's competing cohost! If I get voted off, I'll just stay here to host!" Jane said. Tyler growled.

"Calm down, Tyler. We don't want you to bust a vein!" Alejandro said.

"Our next guest is Cody's #1 fan! It's Sierra!" Blaineley announced. Sierra walked in from behind a parchment.

"Hello, everyone!" Sierra said. Then she saw Jane on the screen.

"Boyfriend stealer! You should be here, not me!" Sierra shouted.

"You do know that Duncan built a replica of your face in Sweden, right?" Jane said.

"Cool!" Sierra said.

"How did you feel when Jane and Cody started going out?" Geoff asked.

"Horrible! How could Cody do such a thing?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, get a clue! Cody has voted for you every time you guys went to elimination before he was switched to my team!" Jane shouted.

"Okay, we have a bit of a game going on here tonight on this hour-long show! We're giving one lucky loser the chance to go back for another chance at the million! It's the second-chance challenge! We have these cans of foam packing peanuts! Four of them contain golden Chris-in-the-box heads! If you get a can with a Chris-in-the-box, you get to move on to get a chance at the million!"

Everyone grabbed a can. Ezekiel got one, and tipped it over. He expected peanuts, but a Chris-in-the-box came out and hit him in the groin, causing him to fall down.

"Zeke is in the competish!" Blaineley shouted.

Katie and Sadie opened their cans and out popped a Chris-in-the-box from both cans.

"Zeke, Katie, Sadie, and…"

Trent opened his can and a Chris-in-the-box popped out. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Zeke, Katie, Sadie, and Trent are in the competish!" Geoff announced.

A game board was revealed in front of them. There were four paths. A giant die was being held by Blaineley. The four who were chosen stood one to a path.

"I call this 'Total Drama: The Board Game!' Each player has to roll this die and move the number of squares. Each square represents a final six contestant or one of the past five places that the show has taken place in. Zeke, your turn!" Blaineley said, tossing the die to Zeke. He rolled it and it landed on a 4. He went to the square with Owen's face on it.

"The Owen square! Your challenge is to eat two peppers and chase them with milk while watching this top ten wipeouts video!" Blaineley said. Zeke put two peppers in his mouth and swallowed, then drank milk. The video was shown to be clips of Tyler wiping out. Zeke laughed, and milk came out his nose.

"Sorry, Zeke. You're out! Back to the gallery! Trent, you're next!" Geoff said. Trent rolled the die and got a two. He went to the Area 51 square.

"The Area 51 square! Your challenge is to dodge these carefully aimed lasers without breaking contact with the square. If you do, the face-hugging aliens will squeeze the life out of your face! GO!" Blaineley said. Trent did well in dodging the lasers, but was shocked by one, and ran away, causing the aliens to chase him. They latch onto his face as he runs.

"Yowza! That's gonna leave a mark! Sadie?" Geoff announced. Sadie rolled her die and landed on the Australia square.

"Your challenge is to face off with a boxing kangaroo, much like Duncan did!" Geoff said. Sadie knocked out the kangaroo.

"Katie? Roll that die!" Blaineley shouted, and Katie did. She landed on the Heather square.

"Make up a haiku outlining one of Heather's positive things!" Geoff said.

"She's a good leader. Her shirt is very pretty. I like her heeled shoes!" Katie said.

"Great job! Sadie, roll the die!" Sadie did, and she landed on the last square.

"Take this bag and catch this intern dressed as Jack the Ripper! Go!" Sadie immediately stuck the bag over his head.

"Katie, roll the die!" Geoff said. She did, and she went to the last square as well.

"Same challenge! Here's your bag and intern! Go!" Blaineley said. Katie chased him for a minute before finally tripping and he ran away.

"Katie, you're out! Sadie, answer this question! What was the name of Duncan's London based band?" Blaineley asked.

"Um…" Sadie thought.

"Say it's Der Schnitzel Kickers! DER SCHNITZEL KICKERS!" Blaineley said. Balloons and confetti rained down from the ceiling.

"Congratulations, Blaineley! You have received a one-way ticket to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!" Geoff said.

"NO!" Blaineley shouted.

"Well, that's all the time we have left! See you next time at the secret finale location!" Geoff said.


	19. Niagara Brawls

**Team Amazon: Gwen and Duncan**

**Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot: Cody, Jane, Noah, Owen**

**Voted off in previous episode: Tyler and Ezekiel from Team CIRRRRH**

(Jane's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour…Sweden! It really was Sweden Sour! Team Amazon built a replica of Sierra's face! Team Chris is Really Hot lost the challenge because Owen, who was blocking a hole in the bottom, stood up and exposed the boat to epic sinkage! Tyler and Ezekiel both took the epic plunge! Who will want an annulment? Find out now on Total Drama WORLD TOUR!"

"You know, I'm not allowed to talk about the challenge until we have to do it!" I shouted. My team was trying to get me to spill the beans on what the challenge was.

"Come on, Jane! Does 'Alliance' mean anything to you?" Owen said.

"Alliance?" Noah said.

"What alliance? I didn't say alliance, I said cheese and rice! That sounds good right now!" Owen said. Noah glared at him. I was wearing my gift dress with red heels. They came as a gift from Blaineley, with a card that told me that white heels didn't go with my dress, and that she was doing me a favor.

"I said that I can't tell you, and that's final!" I shouted. That shut them up.

(Duncan's POV)

In first class, we were getting Swedish massages performed by professionals.

"This is great! We really need to win more challenges, Gwen," I said.

"Definitely. I'm sick of economy. I love first class. You know, I think that the merge may be upon us. Let's agree to an alliance!" Gwen said.

"I agree!" I said. I was just glad that Courtney is gone. She's been gone since we lost the Yukon challenge. It's awesome!

"Attention, passengers, head down to the cargo hold to prepare for landing!" Chris announced. Gwen and I got dressed and went down to the cargo hold.

(Jane's POV)

"Get into your swan boats, kids!" Chris said. We did so, then felt the ground fall from underneath us. We were now falling. We hung onto our boats. They crashed into the water. We were at Niagara Falls.

"W-w-w-water!" Owen shouted.

"Yes, Owen, we're on the water!" I shouted.

"WATERFALL!" Owen shouted.

"If we live, I'll forgive Cody for stealing my girlfriend!" Noah shouted.

"If we live, I'll forget he ever said that!" Cody shouted.

"If we live, I'll let Noah kiss me!" I shouted. I got strange looks from everybody.

"What? Like we're gonna make it!" I said.

"I… Want… My… KISS!" Noah shouted. Yep, he was still into me. He tied a rope around Owen and threw him to the other boat. He clung onto the boat's neck. Noah held the rope in his teeth and pedaled hard. We sped towards the shore, and we hit it. I laid on the ground as Noah came up to me.

"I'll restore your breathing and save your life!" Noah said.

"My breathing is just MMPH!" I was cut off my Noah kissing me. I tried to push him off. I knew Cody understood. I finally got him off of me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chris said.

"It almost killed us!" Gwen protested.

"Our challenge takes place in the casino nearby!" Chris said.

"Seriously?" Duncan said, happily.

"Seriously?" Duncan said, more sarcastically.

"Since you're all underage, we had to move to the challenge to the concert hall instead of the gambling floor. Jane?" Chris said.

"Last time, on the Aftermath, they had a contest to see which lucky loser will be granted a return or debut to the season! We're going to enjoy a song from them!" I said.

"Is it Sierra?" Gwen asked.

"That wouldn't suck!" Duncan said.

"Yes, it would!" Cody said.

"She's 200 pounds of sassy in a 90 pound package, and she's wearing 12 pounds of mascara! It's Blaineley!" Chris announced.

"_Qu'est-ce?"_ I asked. (1)

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Who?" Cody asked.

**Blaineley:****Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific, is my name. Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Blainelicious frame!****  
****Owen:**** The Blainerific! S-s-so terrific!****  
****Jane:****This is so against the rules, does Chris think we're a bunch of fools?****  
****Chris:****Rules? This ain't no Sunday school! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel!****  
****Owen:****The Blainerific!****  
****Jane:****M-M-Make me si-ick!****  
****Blaineley:****I'm fa-fa-famous. I'm famous! Get me a half fat, no foam latte steamed to a hundred two, heat! ****I'm quite specific.  
****Owen:****She's Blainerific!****  
****Duncan:**** So-so horrific.  
****Blaineley:****I'm fa-fa-fam-  
****Cody:**** Who's that girl again?  
****Blaineley:**** WHAT? Who am I? Who am I? Who are you? I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette, I was nominated for a Gemmi Award, I interviewed you for Celebrity Manhunt! ****It's a fact and scientific, that I'm still Blainerific.****  
****Jane, Gwen, and Noah:****She's not so famous. Turns out she's not so famous!**

"Pssh! Whatevers! So, which one of these lame teams am I on, anyway?" Blaineley asked.

"You're on your own! Because as of now, there are no more teams!" Chris said.

"I trust our alliance can continue?" I said, shaking hands with everyone but Cody, who hugged me.

"Dudes, come on up here! Get into the machine!" Chris said. The guys did so, and an angry bear was put in with them.

"Cody!" I shouted.

"He'll be fine! We're gonna drop some arranged marriages on you! Whichever guy doesn't get picked will be married to the first person to pull the lever! Pull the lever to see which lucky husband you will marry!" Chris said. I beat everyone to the machine and pulled the lever. It landed on Noah.

"No!" I shouted. Noah slid out.

"Come on!" Noah shouted.

"Gwen! Your turn!" Chris said. Gwen pulled the lever and got Duncan. He came out and they high-fived.

"Blaineley!" Chris said. She went to pull the lever and got Owen.

"Well, marrying the audience favorite could boost my popularity," Blaineley said.

"I'm the audience favorite?" Owen said.

"Yes! Nothing's more important than your likeability index!" Blaineley said.

"That means Jane, the first to pull the lever, gets married to both Noah and Cody! Interesting twist! Jane's new boyfriend and Jane's old one both hooked to the same girl for this challenge! Now, your next challenge requires the ability to argue louder than your spouse! Girls are blindfolded and the guys have to direct their blushing brides safely to their gowns. If you don't have your gown when I call the end, you're out!" Chris said.

"Jane, go two paces to the left and three to the right!" Noah shouted. I did as he told me. I ended up kicking something. I stopped before I could fall in.

"Go one pace to the right and five paces straight ahead!" Cody shouted. I did so. I reached my hand out and ended up touching cake. I licked my finger and it tasted like vanilla.

"Oh, my gosh! Sugar! It's been years!" I shouted.

(Noah's POV)

"Oh, my gosh! Sugar! It's been years!" Jane shouted. Cody and I exchanged looks.

"Jane hasn't had cake in years? Wow, that explains why she's so thin, she almost looks anorexic!" I said in the confessional.

"Three paces to the left, three paces to the right, and then four paces left! You should run right into it!" I shouted. She followed my directions and had the expected outcome.

"Yes! We won!" Cody shouted. Jane took off her blindfold. The dress was strapless with armlets, and the skirt of it went to her mid-thigh.

"Now, Cody and Noah will compete to see which husband will go to the final part of the challenge with Jane! This was unanticipated, but Jane is the judge either way. The loser is out! The challenge is to make like Cupid and shoot arrows! Yes, this is an archery challenge! Whoever hits their target's bull's eye with these arrows wins!" Chris announced as he gave three arrows to each boy. He then gave them each a pink bow.

"There's your target! Hit the bull's eye at least once, and you win!" Chris said.

Cody and I grabbed an arrow and aimed at their target. Cody's arrows were yellow and mine were blue. I shot mine first. It hit the target about a quarter inch below the bull's eye. Cody shot his arrow, and hit the bull's eye straight on.

"Cody wins! Noah is out!" Chris shouted.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" I shouted.

"Not kidding, dude. Sorry," Chris said, tauntingly. I growled.

(Jane's POV)

We were now next to the falls.

"We escaped falling over Niagara Falls just so we could walk over it on a tightrope?" Cody exclaimed.

"That's right, kids! You will walk over the falls on this tightrope, and then, you'll have to clear customs!" Chris said.

"Since Jane and Cody won the challenge, they get a 20-second head start!"

"Shall we take advantage of our head start?" Cody asked.

"Definitely," I said, picking Cody up.

"Wait, I thought I was to carry you!" Cody said.

"No offense, but I'm bigger than you, and you can't pick up my weight. Sorry!" I said, then started on the tightrope. We got pretty far. I'm a talented balancer. We soon reached customs.

"Business or pleasure?" Chef asked.

"Pleasure!" I said.

Chef then proceeded to ask questions, all of which Cody answered. I still was new to Canadian culture.

"Got anything to declare?" Chef asked.

"I declare Janey to require more knowledge of Canada, and I also declare that she didn't brush her teeth this morning," Cody said.

"And I declare Hubby here to be certifiably insane, like Izzy," I said. Chef motioned for us to get off of the tightrope.

"You two have won invincibility! Congratulations!" Chris said. Cody and I smiled at each other.

Later, at the elimination ceremony, I got to lead while Chris sat down next to me.

"Fun day, right? Cody and I have invincibility, so you cannot vote for either of us. Up in the loser class bathroom are seven passports. You know what to do," I said.

Later, after the voting, I had a stack of seven passports in my hand.

"Okay, this is for my intern evaluation. Let's read off the votes, shall we? Owen. Noah. Owen. Owen. Owen. Blaineley. And the final vote is for… Owen! Bye bye, buddy!" I said.

"What? Me? Well, we all have to go sometime!" Owen said. All of a sudden, hysterical crying could be heard. We all looked at Blaineley.

"I think I'll miss you the most, Chubby Hubby!" Blaineley said, then quickly snapped out of it.

"Was that good? Think the audience will like me for that?" she said to Noah. Owen then jumped out of the plane. But got stuck. I pushed him out by throwing him a parachute. It worked.

"Who will take the epic plunge next time? Find out right here, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	20. Chinese Fake Out

**Remaining Contestants: Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Jane, Noah, Blaineley**

**Voted off in previous episode: Owen**

(Jane's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… Niagara Falls! It was awesome! Blaineley debuted. We got some arranged marriages dropped on us, and I got two husbands! Cody, Noah, and I won the first part of the challenge, and then the two boys had to face off to see which one would compete with me in the final part of the challenge. Cody won that part, and then we proceeded to win that part. It was Owen who got the boot. Who will take the epic plunge next? Find out tonight on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

"Cody, I can't believe we have first class all to ourselves!" I said.

"Yeah, it's great!" Cody said, eating a piece of cake.

"Cody, you're going to get diabetes if you keep this up," I said.

"No, I'm not! My parents took me to a doctor once because of my addiction, and he said that I'm not likely to get diabetes even if I keep eating candy the way I do. I still have a bunch of candy from the New York reward," Cody explained.

"Yeah, right. Either way, I do love you," I said.

"I love you too," Cody said, seeming to get closer to me. I was sitting next to him at the bar.

"You know, we haven't kissed since before we started dating," Cody said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. We both got closer, to where there wasn't much space between our faces. Cody closed the gap and kissed me.

(Duncan's POV)

"Hey, Noah, how are you faring without your old team here? You know, your ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend? How's that working out for you?" I taunted.

"Terrible. I tried to sneak into first class three times, but Cody stopped me. Ugh!" Noah said. I had to laugh at his tone. He was becoming Jane's stalker.

(The Viewer's POV)

"It sucks, like, a lot!" Noah said, pouting.

"Sucks for you!" Gwen said.

The shot moves to first class and Cody and Jane are having a moment.

The shot moves back to economy class.

"This day sucks," Noah said.

"Attention, passengers! We are beginning our descent into China!" Chris said.

Later, at the landing site, the contestants were standing next to the Great Wall of China.

"Your challenge is to race from here to the finish line. You have many vehicles at your disposal! Whoever crosses the finish line before the gong rings gets to join me for a very special dinner! So, GO!" Chris announced. The contestants all ran.

"Cody, let's rock the rickshaw!" Jane said. Cody agreed, and we got to the rickshaw first. Jane sat down while Cody pulled. He took off running, Jane unbalanced.

Duncan got the donkey, and Blaineley got the pogo stick, leaving Noah with a skateboard and Gwen with a pair of Chinese shoes.

About halfway through, Cody and Jane switched places. Jane took off running, leaving Cody perfectly balanced.

Duncan's donkey kicked at Noah, and he fell over the wall and into a tea shop.

Gwen was running, and having pain issues.

Noah was in the tea shop with an older lady.

"But she has to love me back!" Noah said.

"You need Love Tea. The more you drink, the more she love!" the older lady said. Noah hugged the bag the lady had given him.

"Well, I need to get going! Bye! Thanks for the tea!" Noah said, taking off on his skateboard.

Jane and Cody were first.

"Congratulations! You two lovebirds get to join me for a very special dinner, by which I mean your second challenge!" Chris announced. Then, Duncan came in on the donkey, and Blaineley with her pogo stick. Noah was almost there.

"No! Ring the gong! Ring it!" Jane pleaded. Noah crossed the finish line, then Chris rang the gong.

"Can't stop! No traction!" Gwen said, running into the gong.

Later, they were in a restaurant. Gwen was sitting at the loser bench. Everyone else was sitting away from her.

"This is an eating challenge! You must finish each bowl, opening your mouth to prove it went down! But note, this is the most authentic Chinese food place in the world! Fried grasshoppers, starfish on a stick, stuff like that. If you finish last, or if you puke, you're out! Then, you get to sit on the loser bench with Gwen! Chef, the first dish, if you please?" Chris announced. Chef came out with a cart and four bowls. He passed one bowl to each competing contestant. Cody picked it up with chopsticks.

"What is it?" Cody said. The song bell rang.

"Allow me to start today's number!" Chris said.

**Chris:**** A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal".  
****Everyone (except Gwen):**** Manman chi. It's no raw deal.  
****Cody:**** Is it roasted eel?**

"It's donkey meat! Local delicacy!" Chris said. Everyone took a bite except for Cody, who was reluctant. He finally did take a bite. But everyone else was done.

"Cody! You're out!" Chris said.

"Aw!" Cody said, then moved to the loser bench.

**Chris:**** Manman chi means "bon appetite".  
****Everyone (except Cody and Gwen):****Manman chi. What do we have to eat?  
****Blaineley:**** It's still moving its feet!**

"Live mealworms!" Chris announced. Jane was reluctant, but she ate them.

"Hm. Not bad! In France, we eat escargot and calamari, in other words, snails and squid!" Jane said.

Blaineley was caught last.

"You're out!" Chris said as Blaineley puked on his face.

**Chris:**** Manman chi. It's dinner for four.  
****Jane and Duncan: ****Manman chi. We've got room for more.  
****Duncan:**** I think I'm nearly done for.**

"Starfish on a skewer! Local delicacy!" Chris said. Jane and Noah had no problems.

"Bacon double cheeseburger! Bacon double cheeseburger!" Duncan said.

"Duncan! Dude! You're out!" Chris said.

**Chris:**** Manman chi, "don't get the squirts."  
****Jane:**** Manman chi. I'd rather eat my shirt!  
****Gwen:**** Wait, stop!**

"Why does Jane's food look so much better?" Gwen said.

"Huh. Chef, give Janey a new bowl!" Chris said. Chef did as he was told.

"There was a mix-up. That was unintended," Chef said.

"Okay. This last time, whoever finishes first wins immunity and choice of who they want in first class!" Chris said.

**Jane:**** Manman chi. (off-key) Manman chi-i-i.  
****Chris:**** They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman.. Wha-?  
****Jane:**** (gags and vomits)  
****Noah:**** Janey's in first class with me and my Love-me !**

Gwen then vomited as well.

"Noah wins the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Go pick your favorite loser, and we'll see you at elimination tonight!" Jane said.

Later, at elimination, Jane had a stack of passports.

"Okay, I've counted the votes. And the lucky loser is…" Jane held the suspense.

"…Blaineley!" Jane announced!

"Now just wait a darn second! Jane, why the hell are you announcing votes?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm an intern/cohost! It's my job!" Jane said.

"And Chris, guess what? I was first choice for this gig! You were only picked because I said no, and-" Blaineley was then pushed out of the plane by Chris.

"Is it just me or is it suddenly quiet around here?" Cody asked.

"Will anything good happen next time? Will I die in first class with my very own stalker? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	21. African Lying Safari

**Remaining Contestants: Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Jane, Noah**

**Voted off in previous episode: Blaineley**

(Chris's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… Thanks, China! We had a blast! Just not the kind associated with fun! Our final six raced across the Great Wall of China! Gwen arrived after I rang the gong, so she lost! Then, we had a very special dinner, full of disgusting food and barfing! Why is Jane not doing the recap this time? She's in a love-potion induced semi-coma, courtesy of her stalker, Noah. We only have five left! Who will fall? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

(Viewer's POV)

In this flashback of how Jane fell into a semi-coma, Noah is mixing tea. He splashes some on his clothing. He leans in closer to Jane, who is sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Noah, I…ACHOO!" Jane started sneezing.

"Oh! An allergy attack! EpiPen time, bunny-face!" Noah said, pulling an EpiPen from his pocket.

"Ugh, what's in that tea?" Jane said as she was stabbed by the EpiPen.

(Noah's POV)

"We were in first class. Jane didn't seem to be doing too well. She must be allergic to the tea. But now that she's drinking the tea instead of me, it's working great!"

(The Viewer's POV)

"Janey, wakey wakey! We're almost at the location!" Noah said, trying to gently wake Jane up.

"Little does Jane know that I became an ordained minister on the internet! I can marry Jane! All she has to say is 'I do!'"

"Cody, of course I'll marry you! Oh, Noah? He had a terrible accident. Don't worry your handsome head about- AAAHH!" Jane woke up with a shock, startling Noah.

"_Quel est le problème avec vous?_ What is wrong with you?" Jane shouted.

"I just want to get back together with you!" Noah said.

"No. I'm with Cody now! _Laissez-moi tranquille!_" I shouted. The French meant 'Leave me alone!'

"Fine," Noah said.

"_Je vais à la classe économique!_" I shouted. It means 'I'm going back to economy class!'

"No idea what you said, but go ahead!" Noah shouted. Jane threw a few things. Pillows, dishes, and other assorted items were thrown between the two. Jane left first class with food spots on her normal clothes and her hair in tangles from her fight with Noah.

"Jane! What happened to you?" Cody said as soon as he saw her.

"Noah and I had a fight. If you think I look bad, you should see first class!" Jane said.

"It must look bad!" Duncan commented. Jane shot him a death glare.

"Touchy…" Duncan said.

"Attention, passengers, we are beginning our descent into Tanzania!" Chris announced from the cockpit.

The contestants were then shown outside of the plane.

"This first challenge is a little something that combines Africa's two most popular sports, Soccer and cricket! I like to call it, Socc-et to me!" Chris announced.

"Each person will run down this court and gather an armful of These African Safou Plums. Then, you will run back! All this while your competition pummels you with soccer balls!" Chris said.

"Ooh! Pummeled by a soccer ball! How painful!" Duncan mocked right before he was hit with one.

"OW!" he shouted. Chris winked at the camera.

"Janey, you're up!" Chris said. Jane was perched at the starting line, ready to run.

"Ready, steady, Serengeti! GO!" Chris shouted. Jane ran. She jumped over half of the balls and kicked back the other half. She grabbed some plums and ran back, jumping over or kicking back the balls.

"Jane succeeds! Noah! You're up!" Chris announced. Noah was perched at the starting line, waiting to go.

"And GO!" Chris shouted. Noah took off, but was hit in the back of the head by a ball. He fell down, but got right back up and ran towards the plums. He grabbed an armful, and dodged the rest of the balls.

"Noah has plums! Cody! Beat that!" Chris said. Cody was ready to run. Chris blew the whistle and he took off. Jane wouldn't kick any balls at him, but she didn't want to appear weak. She kicked the ball, and missed barely. Cody got to the plums, and ran back. He was hit in the back of the head, dropping his plums.

"Haha! Duncan, beat that!" Chris said. Duncan waited to run. Chris blew the whistle, and he took off. He got his plums, then ran back.

"See, I told you soccer's a wimpy sp-AAAHH!" Duncan shouted as he was hit on both sides of the head by two soccer balls.

"Hahaha! Gwen! You're up!" Chris said. The camera shot shifted to Gwen running. A ball hit her and she fell. She eventually got her plums and ran back.

"Everyone has gone! On to the second part of the challenge!" Chris said.

"Your next part of the challenge involves the plums you gathered and these cricket bats! You must smash open your gourd using only this cricket bat and plums! Like this!" Chris said, throwing a plum in the air and whacking it with a cricket bat. It hit Chef where it hurt.

"Ah, nuts! Your turn, everyone else!" Chris said. The contestants were hitting gourds with plums.

"Ugh! I'm used to hitting things with the bat! No middleman!" Duncan complained. Jane was slamming the plums into her gourd. Hers and Cody's were smashed through at the same time, and first. Duncan got fed up and smashed his gourd with the bat.

"Ah. Feels good!" Duncan said. Noah finally cracked his open. Gwen was having some issues.

"Time's up! Go check your gourds to see what you'll be using in the third and final challenge!" Chris said. Everyone, minus Gwen, received a slingshot and a pocket.

"Oh, man! You don't know how many windows I've broken with one of these!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Duncan, same here!" Jane said. Duncan and Jane fist-bumped.

"Cody and Jane, since you two broke your first and at the same exact time, you each get six tranq balls! Noah, you get three, Duncan, two!" Chris said, handing out the tranq balls.

"Hey! How come I only get two? I broke my gourd!" Duncan complained.

"Technically, you beat your gourd with a cricket bat. Gwen, you get this, and one tranq ball."

"No slingshot?" Gwen said.

"Nope. You'll just have to throw it with enough velocity to make it burst, which will be hilariously unsuccessful," Chris said.

"What do you need these for? You will be hunting only the most dangerous animal there is! It's DJ!" Chris said as the interns broke open a box, revealing a cage with a feral DJ in it.

"He's totally feral from all that time with the animals! You have to catch him, or at least neutralize him with a tranq ball. We're gonna give him a bit of a head start!" Chris said. The interns opened the cage and DJ jumped out. He roared and ran.

"GO!" Chris said. Everyone ran to find him.

"Jane, Cody, Noah, why don't we agree to team up?" Duncan said.

"Nope, not doing it. No," Noah said, then walked away.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Duncan asked.

"Not long without these. I stole them in the huddle," Jane said, revealing a few tranq balls.

"Are you sure you've never been to jail?" Duncan asked.

The shot moved to Gwen, who saw Noah.

"Noah, could you help me out?" Gwen said.

"How?" Noah said.

"You have two slingshots. May I have one?" Gwen asked.

"Sure. I only need one, anyways," Noah said, giving Gwen a slingshot. Noah continued on. He thought he found DJ, but it turned out to be a lion. Noah panicked and reached into the little pocket, but couldn't find his tranq balls. He ran.

"Jane! It had to be her who stole my tranq balls!" Noah shouted in the confessional.

The shot moved to Jane, Cody, and Duncan, who were back-to-back-to-back, searching for DJ. Duncan saw Gwen and Noah, thinking it was DJ or an animal. He shot a tranq ball, Jane shot two, and Cody shot one. Everyone was hit, as some of them bounced back to hit them. They were all unconscious. The song bell rang.

"Song time! Hello? Is anyone in there?" Chris said, going up to Duncan. He pulled his eye open.

"Did you or did you not steal the car?" Chris said.

"I-I was framed!" Duncan said.

"A half-hour of you guys sleeping? I want a song now, no matter how groggy you might be or where the tranq balls hit you! Now sing!" Chris shouted.

**Jane:**** Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup.  
I'll find D and win this dumb game, as soon as my leg wakes up. Ah!  
****Noah:**** Going alone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus, you'll die without a trace.  
****Jane:**** Hey!  
****Duncan:**** We teamed up and almost had DJ. I could see the zits right on his face.  
Really! We were that close!  
****Jane:**** "Almost" gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, and that's all.  
****Gwen:**** "Loser" is what the lion called you, when you couldn't find your balls. Tranq balls, that is. I wonder where they went?  
****Cody:**** I better sing or I get kicked out. (faints) I got something I want to say. Jane? Jane? Jane? I ca- I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it? Jane? Jane? Ja... (faints)  
****Jane:**** Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup.  
I'll find D and win this dumb game, as soon as my leg wakes up.  
My leg.  
****Noah:**** My hand. (gets punched by Duncan)  
****Duncan and Gwen:**** My arm.  
****Cody:**** Ugh, my face.  
****Jane, Noah, Cody, Gwen, and Duncan:**** Wake uuuuuuu-uh-uh-uup!  
Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup!**

Duncan saw DJ, and he shot a ball, hitting him.

"Duncan wins, gaining himself immunity! Pick your favorite loser, and see you at elimination!" Chris said.

Later, at elimination, Jane had the votes.

"Okay, I've counted the votes! One vote for me, one for Noah, and three votes for…" Jane held the suspense.

"Gwen! Buh-bye!" Jane said. Gwen strapped on a parachute and jumped.

"So, Duncan, who is your favorite loser that you want to take to first class with you?" Jane asked.

"Noah," Duncan said.

"Well, that's all the time we have! See you next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Jane said.


	22. Rapa Phooey!

**Remaining Contestants: Duncan, Cody, Jane, Noah**

**Voted off in previous episode: Gwen**

**I've been getting comments that remark about how Noah isn't a male Sierra, but I kinda made it where his breakup with Jane screwed up his brain. Yes, he's going to require therapy and a few other treatments, like placement in a mental hospital. But that doesn't mean he isn't a strong player.**

(Jane's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… The Serengeti Plains! Here, we played a mix of soccer and cricket in a hilarious Duncan and soccer ball sandwich. We also had to find DJ in the wild. Oh, and he was totally feral! In the end, it was Duncan who won invincibility and Gwen who took the drop of shame! Buh-bye, Gwen! Our final four are going to love this challenge! Wait, what? Who wrote this *beep*? I have full authority over you, and I say you *beep*ing rewrite this *beep*, understand? *beep*, I work on a show with a *beep*load of *beep*ing losers! *beep*!"

"Hey, Jane! I have a surprise for you!" Duncan shouted. I stood up and walked to first class, where the voice came from.

"What is it, Duncan?" I asked. Duncan had a cart of candy sitting off to the side.

"There's a reason I brought Noah up here instead of you or Cody. I wanted you two to be together. I have a gift for the two of you. Chris delivered my reward from the previous challenge, and I don't care much for candy. I want to give this whole cart of candy to the new couple," Duncan said.

"You're being oddly nice, Duncan. You're up to something, huh?" I said, skeptical.

"No, I'm not! What do I have to gain from you from lying to you, except for an alliance? If you agree, the candy is you and your boyfriend's. If you don't, it's still yours and your boyfriend's! I hear your alliance is down the drain since Owen's elimination," Duncan said.

"This is a group decision. Meanwhile, I will take this. Thank you," I said, taking the cart of candy back to economy class.

"Hey, tell Cody it's from me!" Duncan shouted after me. I reached Cody, who by then had seen the cart.

"Duncan gave us his reward," I explained to Cody.

"Sweet!" Cody said.

"Indeed it is," I said, causing Cody to laugh. The two of us started to eat.

Later, the plane had landed and Cody and I each had a basket full of candy. We had split the candy in half and split it among the baskets.

"Jane! I haven't seen you since the elimination ceremony! You've grown so much and you have a healthier glow! You look so great!" Noah said, running up to me. I just rolled my eyes and munched on hard candy.

"Today, you will be doing an old-fashioned Easter egg hunt!" Chris said.

"For chocolate Easter eggs?" Cody and I shouted in unison.

"No, the old-school kind of eggs! You know, the ones that come from birds, you know, with their feathers and talons, and vicious kill-you-in-a-second beaks!" Chris said. I was scared.

"Babies! You will find your eggs in these Moai heads! Speaking of which, here are some traditional Easter Island headdresses! Once you have found three eggs in the color of your head-things, you must go up to the highest point of the island to begin the next part of the challenge! Go!" Chris announced, and we all took off to find our eggs.

I took a look at the heads.

"These heads look like eliminated contestants!" I said. I walked up to a random head and saw that it was the spitting image of Heather. I kicked it.

"I hate you!" I shouted. I then saw a pink egg. That was my color! I went and grabbed it. I looked over and saw Cody searching through Sierra's head. He found his own egg, a purple one.

"Sweet!" Cody said. I went over to another random head that was the spitting image of Zeke. I turned from it and sobbed a little.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I broke his heart," I said.

"You can't break my heart. I have a heart of steel!" Cody said. I smiled, knowing that my boyfriend was unbreakable. I searched through his head. I found my egg in his mouth.

"Let's see if I can find one!" Cody said. He searched though LeShawna's head, and found one of mine. Too bad he broke it. He always was slightly clumsy. I went to search in Lindsay's ear.

"Is that- nope, nothing but air," I said.

"Bird, sandwich, coconut? Owen!" Cody said. The Owen statue belched and one of my eggs was found. He brought it to me as I found two of his in DJ's head. We started up the tunnel to the highest point of the island. Soon, we saw a boulder. Cody and I hid in a crevice. I grabbed his hand and ran towards the end of the tunnel, when another boulder came by. We hid in a hole. We jumped out after it rolled past and ran towards the top. We were passed up by Noah and Duncan. Cody ran, and it took me a second to notice. Noah got there first, then Cody, then Duncan, then me.

"Okay, time to go up to the nest and return your eggs! Noah, you won this!" Chris said, tossing Noah a baseball catcher mask, receiving a puzzled look from Noah. The song bell rang.

"Song time! It keeps the birds calm. I'm lying. Or I'm not. You decide!"

**Noah:**** I'm tall, I'm tanned,  
I'm young, I'm handsome.  
I've come here to bring back your wee ones...  
So, hush my sweet, condor.  
Let me win this one, please.  
So try, attack me!  
But, I won protection.  
I don't feel that pecking.  
So, save your objections.  
Hush, now, condor,  
Let me in the final three.  
Whoah! Oof! Aw, no! Ah!  
****Chris:**** Next!  
****Cody:**** I, oh, I-I-I...  
I've got problems with condor...  
Problems with condor.  
Why, oh, why-y-y?  
Am I not at home? I ponder...  
Trust me, oh, trust me-e!  
I'm your best friend,  
And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!  
My licorice! Oof!  
****Chris:**** Good news! You can have another chance later! But first...  
****Duncan:**** I'm a dad now, so don't be giving me flak!  
'Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sa-ack!  
So, hush, my sweet!  
Let me into the final three!  
Junior! No, not Auntie Janey!  
****Chris:**** Frenchie?  
****Jane:**** I...  
****Duncan:**** Waaaaah!  
****Jane:**** How I-I-I...  
****Duncan:**** Oof!  
****Jane:**** How I really hate these birdies,  
And I wanna live to see my thirties.  
These, these feathered jerks.  
They're bringing me strife,  
And "Duncan II",  
I'm not your wife,  
For the last time!  
Get a life!  
Yes!  
Thanks, my sweet condor,  
Now I'm in the final three!**

"Jane wins the challenge! On to elimination! Jane, you're flying solo tonight! My favorite TV show is on via satellite during the ceremony!" Chris said.

Later, at the elimination ceremony, I held a stack of passports in my hands.

"In my hand I have four passports. On my plate, I have a Season-one tribute! Marshmallows! I get the first marshmallow because of my immunity!" I said, eating one marshmallow.

"Okay, Cody, you had no votes against you, so here's your marshmallow!" Jane said.

"Let's read the votes, shall we?" I said, placing the plate on my podium and picking up a passport. It was between Duncan and Noah.

"One for Duncan! One for Noah! Another for Duncan! Another for Noah! It's a tie! But, you won't have to go through with the tiebreaker, because this is a reward challenge! Psych! Here are your marshmallows, guys!" I said, pulling a marshmallow from the podium shelf and tossing one to each guy.

"And I pick Cody to go to first class with me!" I said.

"Big shocker," Duncan said. He and Noah retired to economy class, while Cody and I retired to first class.

I yawned big before doing the sign-off.

"Who will really take the Drop of Shame next week? Will Noah require therapy? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"


	23. Awwwwww, Drumheller!

**Remaining Contestants: Duncan, Cody, Jane, Noah**

**Voted off in previous elimination episode: Gwen**

(Jane's POV)

"No, no! Those interns don't know what they're talking about! Ugh, fine! Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… Easter Island! Cody and I were on a sugar high as everyone searched for condor eggs inside giant Moai heads in the spitting images of the previously eliminated contestants. We then had to bring the eggs back to the condor's nest! It was me who won the challenge, and Duncan and Zeke tied for elimination! But it was a reward challenge, so nobody took the drop of shame! Who will not survive to the final three? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR! Hey! Where's the musical accompaniment?"

(Noah's POV)

I snuck towards the control room. I pulled up cameras of the plane. There was one that showed Cody and Jane sleeping, then one that showed Duncan asleep. I took the pictures and swapped Cody's picture with Duncan's. It was seamless! I printed the picture out, making several copies.

(Cody's POV)

I woke up and Jane was gone.

"She's probably up in the cockpit doing the recap," I muttered. I stood up, yawning, and went to my suitcase for a change of clothes. I changed clothes, then went to the common area for breakfast. Chef had oatmeal. I saw Duncan and Noah there, already eating, and I went up to get my food. Jane walked in from the cockpit and Chef handed her something totally different from what the rest of us had to eat.

"Why does your food look way better than ours, Frenchie?" Duncan asked.

"I'm an unpaid cohost. I'm also a competitor and intern. With my triple hyphenate, that means I'm higher up than you. Sorry, Cody," Jane said. I shrugged it off.

"Okay, we're beginning our decent into Drumheller, Alberta!" Chris announced.

Later, we landed in Drumheller. We stepped out of the plane.

"Hey, Cody, I have something for you to see," Noah said. He handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it. It was a picture of Jane and Duncan asleep in first class! I gasped and looked at Noah.

"It can't be true!" I said.

"Hey, gentlemen! And Jane. Your first challenge is to build your very own imaginary dinosaur! You have one minute to search the cargo hold for materials you will use to build and make them your own. Go!" Chris announced.

I found a bottle of white glue.

"Glitter glue!" Jane shouted. She had a box full of stickers and glitter glue.

"Frenchie, we aren't making grade-three art projects!" Duncan said before he was covered in glitter glue, courtesy of Jane.

I searched through the badlands for fossils. I found some that look like stones, and a few other bones. I assembled them together.

(Jane's POV)

I broke a bone by accident, so I fused it back together with glitter glue, then proceeded to build my statue.

(Duncan's POV)

I worked on my statue. Man, this was gonna be cool!

(Noah's POV)

I worked on mine, which, hopefully, will get me first place.

(Cody's POV)

"Okay, now, let's see what you all created! Cody! You're up!" Chris said. I picked up my small dinosaur and showed it to the camera.

"Meet the Cody-o-don! No, meet him personally!" I said, placing my dino in Jane's hands.

"It's really light!" she said.

"I found these stones out there, and I thought they were really cool!" I said.

"Those are coprolite fossils," Noah remarked.

"Then, let's call him the Cody-o-lite!" I said.

"Coprolite translates from Ancient Greek, 'copros' meaning 'dung,' and 'lite' meaning 'stone.'"

"You mean it's fossilized poop?" Jane said, handing it back to me. I placed it back down, then wiped my hands on my shirt.

"Duncan, save us from Cody's suckitude!" Chris said.

"Meet the Chris-ceratops! He's a charming guy, and a real hit with the ladies!" Duncan said.

"Nice! Noah, let's see yours!" Chris said.

"This is the allosarus, and yes, that's his real name," Noah said.

"Not bad. Jane!" Chris said.

"This is the Party Dino!" she said.

"Party Dino?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's your birthday, Cody!" Jane said.

"It's my birthday? It's my birthday! I completely forgot!" I shouted.

"Alright, let's get to voting! The judges? You! With an electrifying twist!" Chris said. Jane was in the chair first.

"You cannot vote for your own. And you might wanna tell the truth," Chris said.

"I have to vote for Cody's Dung-o-ramus, because I truly love Cody, and support him in everything he does!" Jane said.

"Hey, while we have her in a lie detector, I have things I want to ask of her," Noah said.

"Do you still love me?" Noah asked.

"No!" Jane shouted, then was zapped.

"Do you still love Zeke?" Duncan asked.

"No!" Jane said, getting zapped.

"Do you truly love Cody?" Noah asked.

"Yes!" Jane said, not getting zapped.

"Do you still love those twenty-two hearts you broke in the past?" Duncan asked.

"No!" Jane said, getting zapped.

"Which one do you love the most?" Noah asked.

"Cody," Jane said, not getting zapped.

"Okay, that's enough!" Chris said, unstrapping his unpaid cohost from the chair.

"Cody, you're up!" Chris said, strapping me to the chair in Jane's place. Jane was stumbling around and fell down.

"I have to vote for Jane's Party Dino. Even my own parents forgot my birthday last year," I said.

Then, Duncan was strapped onto the chair.

"As much as I'd love to vote for Cody's," Duncan said, getting zapped, "I must vote for Jane's true dedication to her boyfriend. And I really love glitter glue! I have a whole collection of the kind that comes in pens!" Duncan admitted, causing all of us to laugh. Then, Noah was strapped to the chair.

"I vote for Jane's Party Dino, because I may still love her," Noah said.

"Jane's dino wins! She gets a post-digger! Cody, you get a pick-axe, Duncan, you get a kiddy pail and shovel, and Noah gets diddly-squat. You will be looking for cans of oil. The interns were supposed to bury these cans full of maple syrup, rubber snakes, and fake mice, but they buried our emergency fuel barrels instead. Go!" Chris said.

Jane and I teamed up for this challenge. I remembered the picture, and split from her.

(Jane's POV)

I found a random spot and started using my post digger to dig. I thought I saw something a little bit in, so I climbed in to get it, when I heard something coming towards me, then a rock fell on top of me, keeping me in the hole. I squeezed my head and one arm out.

"Oh, this sucks!" I said.

"HELP!" I shouted.

(Noah's POV)

In the distance, I heard a voice calling for help. It sounded just like Jane's. I ran in her direction.

I soon found her underneath a rock, her head and one arm outside of the hole. I chuckled, then heard the song bell.

"Song time!" Chris shouted.

**Noah:**** Did you...  
Ever really love me?  
Or was I second choice after Zeke?  
Don't you know you stole my heart?  
And now, I'm going to leave you...  
...Trapped under a rock.  
This is how we will end it.  
This game we have played!  
This is how we will end it.  
Your bill must be paid!  
****Jane:**** Ooooooh!  
Shouldn't have cheated on you like I did.  
Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig.  
****Noah:**** You think I'm gonna fall for that?  
Ain't a tea party...  
... it's combat!  
This is how we will end it.  
This game we have played!  
This is how we will end it.  
Your bill must be paid!  
****Jane:**** Ooooooh!  
I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!  
If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!  
It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!  
Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!  
Please, Noah. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!  
Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?  
Is that the victory you want!  
****Noah:**** (sadly) Did you...  
Ever really love me?  
Or was I second choice after Zeke?  
Don't you know you stole my heart?  
But I can't leave you...  
...Trapped under a rock!  
This is not how we'll end it.  
This game we have played!  
This is not how we'll end it.  
But there's a bill to be paid!**

(Jane's POV)

By the end of the song, Noah had pulled me out, lifting the rock with my post-digger.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Never, ever vote for me!" Noah shouted.

"Of course. There's only two votes left, anyways!" I said. Noah placed me back down on the ground. I grabbed my can, which was pierced, out of the hole and brought it back to the plane.

"No! Someone beat us!" Jane said.

"It's okay! We'll take our chances with a tie!" Noah said.

Later, we were at the elimination ceremony.

"Okay, so, Duncan got immunity, so he get the first marshmallow!" I said, tossing Duncan a marshmallow.

"And Cody got no votes against him. So, let's see who the lucky loser is!" I said, tossing Cody a marshmallow.

"Noah, Jane, Noah, and the last vote goes to," I said, holding the suspense until Duncan went to grab something from the plane.

"Hey, since it's Cody's birthday and all, I figured I'd make a cake! It's chocolate!" Duncan said, obviously trying to get on our good side. The cake had sparklers, and my can had spilled all over the exit to the plane, which Duncan was standing in.

"Duncan, look out!" everyone shouted. The plane exploded as animals left. Duncan was singed, and so was the cake he held.

"Duncan!" Noah, Cody, and I shouted.

"My beautiful plane!" Chris shouted.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

"Do I look okay?" Duncan asked.

"Well, Duncan had immunity, but with the blowing up my plane nonsense, he's OUT OF THE GAME!" Chris shouted.

"Jane, I'm gonna call the Aftermath studio to pick up Duncan. Do the outro!" Chris said, pulling out his phone.

"Well, see you next time, I guess. We don't know what kind of show we'll be doing, but it will still be called Total Drama World Tour. Goodnight."

A helicopter came in and landed. Geoff and Blaineley were inside, and Duncan was put into the helicopter. It took off.


	24. Aftermath: Hawaiian Style

**Remaining Contestants: Cody, Jane, Noah**

**Voted off in previous elimination episode: Duncan**

"Welcome to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath, I'm Geoff, and we just got back from bringing Duncan from Drumheller after his elimination! We're here in Hawaii, the formerly secret finale location! Our final three are Jane, Noah, and Cody, all of which have a bittersweet relationship with one another. And do we have a song for you!"

**Blaineley and Geoff:**** Who you gonna root for?  
Who's it gonna be?  
Is it Noah; Is it Janey, or will you pick Cody?  
****Blaineley:**** There's Janey, she's an ice queen,  
But she's been playin' hard!  
****Geoff:**** Too bad, everybody hates her.  
She'd have to pay a bodyguard!  
****Ezekiel: Hey, not everybody hates her!  
Blaineley and Geoff:**** Who you gonna root for?  
Who's it gonna be?  
Is it Noah; Is it Janey, or will you pick Cody?  
****Harold:**** (rapping) Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me!  
The only one winning this is C-O-D!  
Pimpin' like a king, sippin' lemonade in the shade!  
Kickin' it Hawaiian style, gonna take home the cheddar!  
We're gonna be all smiles!  
Shawty!  
****Sierra:**** Hey! How come he gets to sing?  
****Geoff:**** He doesn't! Harold!  
****Harold:**** (rapping) Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my man Cody!  
Harold's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie!  
****Sierra:**** Jane's a boyfriend stealer!  
****Harold:**** (rapping) Ricki-tick, whoa!  
****Sierra:**** Cody's a dead man!  
****Harold:**** (rapping) Ricki-tick, oh, no!  
****Geoff:**** Cut! Stop the music!**

"I like a party as much as the next guy, but Harold, I gotta draw the line! This is confiscated!" Geoff said, snatching Harold's microphone.

"Okay, now we're going to ask the peanut gallery who they want to support to win! Who is supporting Jane?" Blaineley asked, and pennants with Jane's face went up. There were only 3 pennants that went up, though.

"Who is supporting Noah?" Blaineley asked. Pennants with Noah's face went up. There were 4.

"What about Cody?" Bridgette shouted from a distance. She was then shown to be surfing in.

"Bridge! You're back! Great entrance, by the way," Geoff said, hugging Bridgette.

"So, who is supporting Cody?" Bridgette asked, and pennants with Cody's face went up. There were 17.

"Who here was eliminated by Jane's doing?" Geoff asked. Hands went up, including Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, and Tyler.

"What about Noah's doing?" Bridgette asked. Alejandro's hand went higher, and it was the only hand that was up.

"Who thinks it's ironic that all of the contestants in the final three have a bittersweet relationship with one another?" Blaineley asked. Every hand went up.

"Now, I want the peanut gallery to gather in these sets of bleachers! If you are Team Jane, stay over here! Team Noah, come over here! Team Cody, over here!" Geoff said, splitting the peanut gallery into three, Team Jane on the left, Team Noah in the center, and Team Cody on the right.

"Now, I need one person from each team to volunteer for a challenge to win a helpful advantage in the finale! Team Jane, who is your player?" Geoff asked Heather, Zeke, and Alejandro.

"I am!" Heather shouted, standing up and raising one hand.

"Team Noah, who is your player?" Geoff asked Owen, Duncan, Izzy, and Courtney, who was in a body cast. Everyone was silent, until Owen, Duncan, and Izzy stepped away from Courtney.

"What about you, Team Cody?"

"Me! Me! Oooh, me!" Sierra shouted, then Harold raised his hand casually.

"Harold!" Geoff said.

"NOO!" Sierra shouted.

"You better win for Cody!" Sierra shouted at Harold.

"Calm down, gosh!" Harold said, slowly backing away from Sierra.

"Okay, pick your competitor's spirit animal!" Geoff said.

"Jane is definitely the Doberman," Heather said.

"I think Courtney's pointing to the octopus," Owen said.

"Deer!" Harold said.

"Okay, your challenge is to surf down this river and to the ocean, where your competitor's spirit animal is waiting! You will need a lei, to put around the animal's neck, hoof, tentacle, or paw," Geoff said.

"I'm gonna have to help Courtney with the octopus, huh?" Owen said.

"But before we start, we have to require you to sing a song. A challenge song!" Geoff said.

**Heather:**** Rockin' it Hawaii style!  
Surfing down this magic mile!  
Hoping I don't get burned by,  
The lava that's a-flyin'!  
****Harold:**** One last chance to prove my might.  
That's what keeps me up at night!  
Why else would I volunteer,  
For something death-defyin'?  
****Heather:**** I'm winning for real!  
****Harold:**** Yeah, yeah!  
I'm winning this deal!  
****Heather:**** Yeah, yeah!  
I'm a surfing genie!  
****Harold:**** Yeah, yeah!  
I'm winning, you'll see!  
****Heather:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Owen:**** Sure, you're stiff, and don't move much,  
So what if you can't such and such,  
You're the queen...  
...Of Noah's team! So!  
Go show them you're a winner!  
****Heather:**** I'm winning for Jane!  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Heather:**** Because she's totally sa-ane!  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Harold:**** Cody needs my mad skills!  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Harold:**** Givin' LeShawna...  
Some thrills!  
(lava starts shooting from the sky)  
****Heather:**** Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! D'ah!  
****Harold:**** Ow! No fair!  
****Owen:**** This is messed up, it's true!  
Sorry, Courtney, don't sue!  
****Harold:**** Step aside, let me through!  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Heather:**** I'm still coming for you,  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Heather:**** Oh, I'm winning this time!  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Harold:**** Sorry Heather, it's mine!  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Owen:**** Sorry about my behind.  
****Chorus:**** Yeah, yeah!  
****Harold, Owen, and Heather:**** Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

By the end of the song, Harold had a lei around the neck of the deer. Heather had the lei around the Doberman's neck before Harold, and Courtney failed altogether.

"Okay, so, Jane gets a wheelbarrow! Cody gets a stroller, and Noah gets diddly-squat!" Geoff said.

"So, know what it is time for?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes! It's now time for my favorite Aftermath segment, That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Geoff said.

The big screen now showed a few clips of the competitors getting hurt. When it was over, Harold had the mic.

"The peanut gallery wants to interview the hosts of the Aftermath!" Harold said, then turned to Geoff.

"So, who are you supporting to win the million dollars?" Harold asked.

"I'm supporting Jane. She is the ideal person! Plus, she once said that she would donate half of it to charity!" Geoff said.

"Bridgette, same question. Who do you want to win?" Harold asked.

"I have to vote Cody. He's quite gentle. Plus, I don't think there are enough gentle millionaires around."

"Blaineley, what is your vote?" Harold asked.

"Jane. Plain and simple. Noah's a freak, and according to our hidden cameras on the plane, he's becoming Jane's stalker. Cody isn't gentle enough," Blaineley explained. Geoff took the mic from Harold.

"Well, see you next time, on the finale! Bye!"


	25. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles

**Remaining Contestants: Cody, Jane, Noah**

**Voted off in previous elimination episode: Duncan**

**After you read this chapter, the final two will be announced, and you will get to vote on who you want to win, Team _ or Team _!**

(Jane's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… Drumheller, Alberta! How could this happen? Duncan blew up the Total Drama plane because one oil can was punctured and he used sparklers. Who will not make it to the final two? Find out now, on Total Drama World Tour!"

"My hot tub with my name spelled out in Italian tiles… Gone. My monogrammed sneakers… Gone! And how am I to keep this face fresh without my hyperbolic chamber?" Chris ranted.

"Can we get on with the game?" Jane asked.

"As usual, you are thinking of nobody but yourself! What about the bigger humanitarian crisis? How am I to get us to the finale location without the plane?" Chris shouted. Chef pulled out a gigantic box and opened it, revealing a two-seater helicopter.

"Your challenge is to get to Tijuana Beach in Mexico, then race to Hawaii! Since we are in the middle of nowhere, check these fancy-dancy GPSes I'm generously giving you!" Chris said, tossing us a GPS each.

"And because the playing area is large and vast, you will need these walkie-talkies to keep in contact!" Chris said, tossing us walkie-talkies.

"Set your GPSes for Tijuana Beach," Chris said, getting into his helicopter with Chef. The helicopter took off.

"Hey, Cody, I know that we should stick together, but this is a competition, and I don't want you holding me back. This isn't a breakup, but it is a break. Bye!" I said, taking off walking.

I walked until I tripped over something.

"Ugh! What idiot leaves train tracks in the middle of nowhere? Wait… Trains! That's it!" I said, running towards the train station. I had just enough money for a ticket to Mexico! I got my ticket, and boarded the train.

"The nonstop trip to Mexico begins now!" somebody said over the intercom.

(Noah's POV)

"If you want to find a thief, follow his money. If you want to find Chris, follow the beasts he loves to throw into the challenges!" I said, then boarded the back of the truck the animals were being loaded into.

"Attention, everyone, I am currently traveling at 90 kilometers per hour towards Mexico. Consider yourselves beaten!" I said to the walkie-talkie.

"I don't know what it's like to be beaten! I haven't been beaten yet!" Jane said over the walkie-talkie.

(Cody's POV)

I dug through the remains of the plane, and I found a wheelchair and parachute! I also found something to help me get in the air. I deployed the parachute and tied it to the chair, then tied the fuel source to the back of the chair. I sat in it and pulled on the lever to get the fuel source going. Next thing I knew, I was airborne.

"Attention, Total Dramsters! This butt is airborne! I repeat! This butt is airborne!" I said.

(Jane's POV)

"Airborne! Ugh!" I said to myself, then sat in an empty seat on the train. I picked up a magazine, then heard a voice.

"No, my big brother is not a wild animal! He just has a few quirks!" Noah said. He had a snarling DJ by the shirt.

"You!" Noah and I said in unison. Noah let go of DJ, and he charged after me, and I ran to the door.

"DJ! Remember the beginning of the season? I helped Bridgette so you wouldn't lose that challenge? You know, back when you were still human?" I said, then ran out the door.

I got outside, and DJ was gone. Noah was following me.

"You know, I'm going to miss you!" Noah said. I had climbed up onto the top of the caboose of the train.

"Yeah, right! If you're gonna push me off of this train, do it!" I shouted.

"You're the one who always pushes too far! I prefer to pull!" Noah said, using a belt to pull on the bolt holding the caboose onto the train.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I shouted, then jumped onto him. I climbed up towards the top as it began to hail. I kicked Noah in the face and climbed up the rest of the way. Noah climbed up after me. The song bell rang.

"I pride myself on my timing," Chris said.

"Are you kidding me?" Noah and I shouted.

"You know the answer to that by now!" Chris said.

**Noah:**** This show's a train, it's moving fast.  
You and I weren't meant to last.  
Voting for me just wasn't right,  
So look out now, you're in my sights.  
****Jane:**** Mr. Fair now, suddenly  
I have to barf now, excuse me!  
Don't try to make me feel ashamed.  
I know you would've done the same.  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna make it.  
You can't stop me now, just you try.  
Our fortune's waiting  
It's time for you to say, good bye-bye-bye.  
****Cody:**** I never thought I'd get this far.  
Let's face it, I'm no TV star.  
But now I'm in the final three,  
Unless we get caught in that tree! (screaming)  
I'm gonna make it.  
They can't stop me now, let them try.  
My fortune's waiting  
And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye.  
****Jane and Noah:**** You are the worst, why must you torment me?  
It's all a game to you, but not to me.  
****Noah:**** Janey!  
****Cody and Jane:**** I'm gonna make it.  
They can't stop me now, let them try.  
Our fortune's waiting  
It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye.**

I got back into the train, and DJ was there. I was knocked out of the window and I landed on a horse, with Noah on the horse next to me.

"You, again?" Noah shouted.

"_Dépêchez-vous!"_ I shouted to the horse. It meant 'Hurry!'

"Do what she said, but faster!" Noah shouted.

(Cody's POV)

I was almost there! I hit a power line, though, and was knocked out of the sky. I looked around and saw a firework stand. I went up to it.

"I'm up against Noah and Jane for the million. But I have no money now. Will you take an I.O.U.?" I asked.

"You're Cody, from Total Drama! Of course I'll help you! No charge! It's on me!" the man running the stand said, then handed me a box of fireworks. I ran over to the chair and strapped the fireworks to the chair. I lit them, then got on quick before they fired.

(Noah's POV)

The horses stopped and launched us into a boat. I saw Cody riding a wheelchair with fireworks attached. He landed and ran to a boat, as did Jane and I.

"Hawaii's that way!" Chris said, pointing. I started my boat and sped towards Hawaii.

Jane reached Hawaii first. It was neck-and-neck between me and Cody. I pulled a swordfish out of the water as Cody did as well. We fought a little, and I won. I sped up my boat a bit more, and tied with Cody!

"It's a tie! Jane, would you do the honor of picking a tiebreaker?" Chris asked.

"Gladly!" Jane said, stepping into the machine. It rained golf balls on her head. She ended up choking on one, and came out. She spit it out.

"Geoff, mind reading that?" Chris said. Geoff picked it up with disgust.

"Jane has selected the traditional Fire Dance of Death!" Geoff said.

Later, we were dressed in grass skirts and standing on a platform made of wood in the middle of a lake. Jane was tied up next to us, and we held giant q-tips.

"Your goal is to knock your opponent off of the platform and free Jane. First dude to do so wins, and is in the final two with Jane!" Chris said. Chef launched arrows with fire and lit the side torches. He then shot arrows with meat on them.

"Go!" Chris said as sharks ate the meat. I pushed Cody, and he didn't fall.

"Gah! I'm too young to die, or fry!" Cody shouted. Chef shot a flaming arrow and it hit the wood above Jane's head.

"Aah! Somebody better win fast! I'm about to burst into flames!" Jane shouted. I finally knocked Cody into the water and went to untie Heather.

"Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!" Cody said. He swam away before anything could.

"Jane, take it away!" Chris said.

"Who will win the season? Me or Noah? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

**It's vote time! Please PM your choice to me! I will not count it if it is in review form. But do review to tell me what you thought of the chapter or the story so far! **

**THE POLLS ARE OPEN!**

**Edit: The polls will only be open until March 1 at 6:00 PM Central Time. So vote while you still can!**


	26. Hawaiian Punch

**Remaining Contestants: Jane and Noah**

**Voted off in previous elimination episode: Cody**

**Here it is! The ending you all voted for!**

(Jane's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… A race to the million! Cody, Noah, and I all raced to Hawaii, and it was a blast! I got to Hawaii first, and Noah and Cody tied for second. In an explosive tiebreaker, it was Noah who emerged victorious! Who will win the million on the live finale of Total Drama World Tour? Find out here!"

"Okay, so, your challenge is something I like to call Noah vs. Jane vs. the volcano! You will have to build sacrifices to throw into the volcano, and they must look like your opponent! You must stay on your mats, and you can pick two helpers to bring you firewood and pineapples!" Chris said.

"I pick Harold and Cody," I said.

"Any enthusiasm for me?" Noah said. Duncan and Owen stood up.

"And to make things a bit more rhymey…"

**Noah****: My brothers,  
Please head straight,  
That's it,  
You're doing great!  
Search through that wood,  
Tout de suite,  
Find me some giant feet!  
****Jane:**** Come on guys,  
Move it fast!  
Quick, quick,  
I won't be last!  
Grab logs to match his frame,  
All underbuilt and lame!  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
****Owen:**** Is this thigh fat enough?  
****Noah:**** Uh-huh.  
****Jane:**** Hey!  
****Harold:**** Gosh, is this neck thin enough?  
Bam!  
Now it's evil versus wicked,  
Janey's cool but Noah's sick and  
All this aggro for the cheddar,  
She'll put Noah through the shredder!  
****Noah:**** That's it now, hurry back,  
I need arms weak and slack,  
Her butt is scrawny and flat,  
And she ain't all that!  
****Jane:**** Get me two knobby knees,  
and arms like twigs so tiny!  
Bring me a big fat head,  
move quicker or you're dead!  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
****Duncan:**** Arms so right, it's ill!  
Worth one-fifth of the mil!  
****Noah:**** I'll pay you back somehow!  
Pineapple-head me now!  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)  
You'll never hit it (No!)  
You should trash it (Yeah!)  
****Noah:**** Cause I just did it!**

"Noah wins the first part of the challenge!" Chris said before I finished mine.

"Last time, on the aftermath, your teams competed to see who would get an advantage in this challenge. Jane got a wheelbarrow! Cody got a stroller. Too bad he's out. And Noah got diddly-squat."

"Aw, come on!" Noah said, then picked up the surprisingly light sacrifice. I placed mine in the wheelbarrow. I ran up towards the top of the volcano. Noah started to run, until his sacrifice got really heavy.

"_Je peux goûter l'argent! Il a un goût de menthe et de l'or pur!"_ I shouted. I then heard heavy gasping behind me. (1)

"I'm not gonna quit!" Noah said, gasping for breath. He must be tired.

"See you, _Monsieur_ Loser_!_" I shouted. I sped ahead. I saw something ahead that looked like a river of lava! I skidded to a stop.

"_Qu'est-ce?_" I asked as I stared into the lava, then jumped back from a small eruption. (2)

"Hey, kids! In order to get past this river of lava, you must hop across on these stepping stones. The twist is, we have booby traps set up above your heads. Chef, a booby demo, if you please?" Chris said as Chef pulled out a machete and sliced a rope, causing a log to fall.

"Yeah, you don't want to get hit by those!" Chris said.

"_Watashi wa kono chōsen o riyō shite imasu!_" I shouted. (3)

"Your helpers can either keep them secured or send them falling. Go!" Chris said. I grabbed my sacrifice and ran across the stepping stones. I turned and saw Noah behind me, struggling with his sacrifice.

"Chop away, gentlemen!" I said.

"Stop them!" Noah said.

A cage fell on me, trapping me.

"Nice move, Cody!" I shouted.

"Sorry, babe!" Cody shouted.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a race to win!" Noah said.

"Perhaps when I win…" I said.

"You're hitting on me now?" Noah asked.

"Pssh. Don't flatter yourself!" I shouted.

"See ya, _Mademoiselle _Loser!" Noah shouted, then ran.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I shouted.

"Come on, Jane! Are you just gonna let him win the million? If you are, then that is not the girl I fell in love with. You have way more courage!" Cody shouted. I smiled, then knocked my cage over, running before lava could touch me.

(Noah's POV)

I threw my sacrifice up in the air, then jumped onto the mouth of the volcano, catching my sacrifice. I went up to the opening and almost threw it in. I heard a voice.

"NO!" Jane shouted from behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"I can't catch my breath!" She said in between gasps.

"You really are gorgeous when you've lost!" I said.

"Oh! I've worked so hard! And now you're gonna take the mill and vanish from my life forever. Just-just throw your stupid doll in the volcano already!" Jane said, sobbing.

"So, what is it you'll miss more? The million, or me?" I asked.

"A-are you cracked? I would never fall for a jerk like you!" Jane shouted.

"You did, once upon a time. And you're blushing!" I said, crouching in front of her.

"Hello! We're next to the hottest thing on the planet!" Jane shouted.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Just admit it. You're still in love with me!" I said, standing up. Jane stood up as well.

"I don't love you, I Love-!" Jane said, then caught herself.

"I mean hate. I hate you!" Jane said.

"I know what you meant! And I must confess. I also love you back," I said.

"Can the confessing wait? Kinda on a schedule here!" Chris said.

"Well, I might still feel a little something!" Jane said.

"_Mon amour!_" I shouted, then kissed her.

(Jane's POV)

I kneed Noah where it hurt after he kissed me. He fell onto a gigantic block of ice.

"A little something called victory!" I shouted, pushing Noah down the volcano.

"NOOO!" he shouted.

"Boys are okay, but a million bucks is way better!" I said, throwing a sacrifice into the volcano.

"And that's a cool million for Jane, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said, handing me the case.

"You didn't throw any pineapples into the volcano, did you?" a random voice said. I turned to look at the source of the voice and saw an old Hawaiian man.

"Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava?" the man said. The volcano began to erupt.

"Well, you know what I think? RUN!" Chris shouted. Everyone ran, and I grabbed Noah on the way. Everyone boarded a boat, and got out.

"Jane, do you want to do the outro or me?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it. Well, this has been Total Drama World Tour. See you next season!" I said.

**See? Jane wins! Alternate ending in next chapter!**


	27. Hawaiian Punch Alternate Ending

**Remaining Contestants: Jane and Noah**

**Voted off in previous elimination episode: Cody**

**This is the ending you did not vote for, but I had to include!**

(Jane's POV)

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… A race to the million! Cody, Noah, and I all raced to Hawaii, and it was a blast! I got to Hawaii first, and Noah and Cody tied for second. In an explosive tiebreaker, it was Noah who emerged victorious! Who will win the million on the live finale of Total Drama World Tour? Find out here!"

"Okay, so, your challenge is something I like to call Noah vs. Jane vs. the volcano! You will have to build sacrifices to throw into the volcano, and they must look like your opponent! You must stay on your mats, and you can pick two helpers to bring you firewood and pineapples!" Chris said.

"I pick Harold and Cody," I said.

"Any enthusiasm for me?" Noah said. Duncan and Owen stood up.

"And to make things a bit more rhymey…"

**Noah****: My brothers,  
Please head straight,  
That's it,  
You're doing great!  
Search through that wood,  
Tout de suite,  
Find me some giant feet!  
****Jane:**** Come on guys,  
Move it fast!  
Quick, quick,  
I won't be last!  
Grab logs to match his frame,  
All underbuilt and lame!  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
****Owen:**** Is this thigh fat enough?  
****Noah:**** Uh-huh.  
****Jane:**** Hey!  
****Harold:**** Gosh, is this neck thin enough?  
Bam!  
Now it's evil versus wicked,  
Janey's cool but Noah's sick and  
All this aggro for the cheddar,  
She'll put Noah through the shredder!  
****Noah:**** That's it now, hurry back,  
I need arms weak and slack,  
Her butt is scrawny and flat,  
And she ain't all that!  
****Jane:**** Get me two knobby knees,  
and arms like twigs so tiny!  
Bring me a big fat head,  
move quicker or you're dead!  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
****Duncan:**** Arms so right, it's ill!  
Worth one-fifth of the mil!  
****Noah:**** I'll pay you back somehow!  
Pineapple-head me now!  
****Jane and Noah:**** I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)  
You'll never hit it (No!)  
You should trash it (Yeah!)  
****Noah:**** Cause I just did it!**

"Noah wins the first part of the challenge!" Chris said before I finished mine.

"Last time, on the aftermath, your teams competed to see who would get an advantage in this challenge. Jane got a wheelbarrow! Cody got a stroller. Too bad he's out. And Noah got diddly-squat."

"Aw, come on!" Noah said, then picked up the surprisingly light sacrifice. I placed mine in the wheelbarrow. I ran up towards the top of the volcano. Noah started to run, until his sacrifice got really heavy.

"_Je peux goûter l'argent! Il a un goût de menthe et de l'or pur!"_ I shouted. I then heard heavy gasping behind me. (1)

"I'm not gonna quit!" Noah said, gasping for breath. He must be tired.

"See you, _Monsieur_ Loser_!_" I shouted. I sped ahead. I saw something ahead that looked like a river of lava! I skidded to a stop.

"_Qu'est-ce?_" I asked as I stared into the lava, then jumped back from a small eruption. (2)

"Hey, kids! In order to get past this river of lava, you must hop across on these stepping stones. The twist is, we have booby traps set up above your heads. Chef, a booby demo, if you please?" Chris said as Chef pulled out a machete and sliced a rope, causing a log to fall.

"Yeah, you don't want to get hit by those!" Chris said.

"_Watashi wa kono chōsen o riyō shite imasu!_" I shouted. (3)

"Your helpers can either keep them secured or send them falling. Go!" Chris said. I grabbed my sacrifice and ran across the stepping stones. I turned and saw Noah behind me, struggling with his sacrifice.

"Chop away, gentlemen!" I said.

"Stop them!" Noah said.

A cage fell on me, trapping me.

"Nice move, Cody!" I shouted.

"Sorry, babe!" Cody shouted.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a race to win!" Noah said.

"Perhaps when I win…" I said.

"You're hitting on me now?" Noah asked.

"Pssh. Don't flatter yourself!" I shouted.

"See ya, _Mademoiselle _Loser!" Noah shouted, then ran.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I shouted.

"Come on, Jane! Are you just gonna let him win the million? If you are, then that is not the girl I fell in love with. You have way more courage!" Cody shouted. I smiled, then knocked my cage over, running before lava could touch me.

(Noah's POV)

I threw my sacrifice up in the air, then jumped onto the mouth of the volcano, catching my sacrifice. I went up to the opening and almost threw it in. I heard a voice.

"NO!" Jane shouted from behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"I can't catch my breath!" She said in between gasps.

"You really are gorgeous when you've lost!" I said.

"Oh! I've worked so hard! And now you're gonna take the mill and vanish from my life forever. Just-just throw your stupid doll in the volcano already!" Jane said, sobbing.

"So, what is it you'll miss more? The million, or me?" I asked.

"A-are you cracked? I would never fall for a jerk like you!" Jane shouted.

"You did, once upon a time. And you're blushing!" I said, crouching in front of her.

"Hello! We're next to the hottest thing on the planet!" Jane shouted.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Just admit it. You're still in love with me!" I said, standing up. Jane stood up as well.

"I don't love you, I Love-!" Jane said, then caught herself.

"I mean hate. I hate you!" Jane said.

"I know what you meant! And I must confess. I also love you back," I said.

"Can the confessing wait? Kinda on a schedule here!" Chris said.

"Well, I might still feel a little something!" Jane said.

"_Mon amour!_" I shouted, then kissed her.

(Jane's POV)

I kneed Noah where it hurt after he kissed me. He fell onto a gigantic block of ice.

"A little something called victory!" I shouted, pushing Noah down the volcano.

"NOOO!" he shouted.

"Boys are okay, but a million bucks is way better!" I said, throwing a sacrifice into the volcano.

"That's great! But isn't that your sacrifice over there?" Chris asked.

"_Qu'est-ce?_" I asked.

"You threw Noah's sacrifice into the volcano, so Noah won!" Chris said.

"NOOOOO!"

"Hey, Noah, you might want to get back up here!" Chris shouted down to Noah via megaphone.

(Noah's POV)

"I won? I'm coming!" I shouted when I heard Chris, then ran back up the volcano.

(Jane's POV)

"You didn't throw any pineapples into the volcano, did you?" a random voice said. I turned to look at the source of the voice and saw an old Hawaiian man.

"Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava?" the man said. The volcano began to erupt.

"Well, you know what I think? RUN!" Chris shouted. Everyone ran, and I grabbed Noah on the way. Everyone boarded a boat, and got out.

"Jane, do you want to do the outro or me?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it. Well, this has been Total Drama World Tour. See you next season!" I said.

**This isn't over! Epilogue next chapter!**


	28. TDWT Special: After the World Tour

**Epilogue!**

**All names are in elimination order! First to last!**

"Hi! Chris McLean here! Let's take a look at our contestants, and what happened to them after the show!

Lindsay stayed with Tyler and is now on a reality show with him, called 'Sharp Things Flying at Your Head.'

Harold, as well as Trent, Justin, and Cody, got the Drama Brothers back together, and they released a new song called 'My Heart, My Soul.'

Courtney broke up with Duncan and is now traveling the world with her new formed band, The A-Type Psychotic Crazies, a replica of her old band, only with a way better system. She plays guitar.

Bridgette is still dating Geoff, and they live together, and plan to get married on Bridgette's eighteenth birthday.

DJ got a summer job at the local zoo, feeding the animals.

Izzy is dating Owen again, and is now an intern in the military.

LeShawna is dating Harold, and is travelling the continent with him and his band.

Alejandro is now dating Heather, and was exiled from his family for losing and bringing shame to the Burromuerto name. He now lives in an apartment in New York City with Heather.

Heather is dating Alejandro and lives with him in his New York City apartment.

Sierra has a restraining order against her from Cody, and lives in Vancouver. She is the president of over 100 fan clubs!

Tyler is dating Lindsay and is now on a reality show with her, called 'Sharp Things Flying at Your Head.'

Ezekiel now lives in Toronto, after both of his parents died and left him the farm. He sold it, and now goes to a public high school there.

Owen is dating Izzy, and has a show where he goes around places and participates in the biggest eating challenges there.

Blaineley got her Celebrity Manhunt job back, and now gossips about the Total Drama contestants.

Gwen and Trent are back together, and she travels with him and his band.

Duncan was treated for his wounds, and the Total Drama producers had to pay for it.

Cody is dating Jane, and is now back with his band, and travels with his band and their girlfriends.

Noah is now housed in a mental asylum, courtesy of Jane.

Jane used $20,000 of her million to fund Noah's mental treatments. She is dating Cody, and travels with him and his band. She bought a lot of clothes and jewelry and things like that, even a few expensive gifts for Cody. Her permanent residence is in Houston, Texas. She owns a condo that is currently felt alone while she travels. Her parents both died somewhere in France, as well as her brother and sister, meaning she is the only one left in her immediate family. She also got her internship credit at her high school from me.

Now, let's get a look at our non-competitors who were commentators on the Aftermath.

Beth and Justin are, for some odd reason, dating, and are travelling with the Drama Brothers.

Trent is dating Gwen, and is traveling with his band and their girlfriends.

Katie and Sadie went back to Toronto. Sadie's parents own a beauty salon there.

Eva refuses to come out of the shadows. Nobody knows where she is.

Geoff is dating Bridgette, and they will marry on her birthday.

Well, that's the end of Total Drama World Tour! Will I have these guys back for another season? Probably! See you next season!"


End file.
